


Until They Can Return in Peace

by kristannashoe



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 65,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristannashoe/pseuds/kristannashoe
Summary: Following the great migration of the dragons going to the Hidden World, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III marries Astrid Hofferson. The Chief, Chieftess and all of the gang are challenged to learn how to do life without their scaled companions.This tale takes place in the 10 years we don't see in the third How to Train Your Dragon film; between the wedding and where it ends with Hiccup's and Toothless' families meeting at the edge of the world.Read on to see what takes place within the decade.*Characters and Events referred to in this story are all credited to DreamWorks**The antagonist threats and Magnus the Morbid are of my creation*
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Astrid

The morning is brisk and cold as the sun began to peek over the hills of New Berk. There still is an uncomfortable silence that lurked across the village. I had forgotten what birds sound like in the morning.

Frost covered the trees and grass as if it were pretending to be snow. But it's still slightly early for snow fall.

I emerged from my house quietly. Without thinking I grab my axe and latch it onto my back. My shawl was warm with the hood pulled up.

I jogged up the center of the village, passing the chief's house. I smiled warmly as I kept going.

It was a far run to the forest considering.... ah, it's still too new to dwell on it much. I reject the tears that formed into my tired eyes.

I reach my spot in the forest where I have trees marked with paint.

I pulled my axe from its spot and got into my battle stance.

I took in a deep breath and swung it towards the tree, striking right in the middle of my target.

I walked over to it slowly. I hadn't thrown it in a while. It felt good to stretch my arm muscles again.

We had no need to use our forms of protection for a long while now.

I looked at the large piece of weaponry as I pulled it from the wood.

This axe has been carried years upon years of war, battles, and memories in my hands.

My initials still faintly carved into the handle. I'll have to add a second "H" to it after tomorrow.

Speaking of tomorrow,

"Good morning M'lady" I hear Hiccup walk up out of the brush behind where I was standing.

"Morning Knucklehead" I go over to him as he chuckles as he pulls me into his arms. He kisses me gently and our eyes meet.

Those green eyes are so deep with emotion, passion, grief, hope and all that's in between. They reveal that he hasn't slept much either.

His job as chief has been challenging but yet so wonderful due to it being a new place with a new start.

But the missing piece of Berk that we had known the last 6 years has really been a difficult void to fill.

"How are you doing today?" I ask him.

His glossy eyes shown brightly in the sunrise.

"It's been better. I didn't think it would be this hard... I know... him leading them to safety was the best... but... what do I do? My whole life has been dedicated to dragons and fighting for them..." he states turning to look through the view of the village through the trees.

He continues, "...what do we fight for now? What's my purpose? I know... being our chief is my job and I am happy to do it... but I'm leading a new way of life again. It took so much to get used to what it was before..." his head is down now.

My heart aches for my betrothed. But he isn't alone in this...

"I know Hiccup.. like I said a couple of months ago, it's going to be a lot harder. But we need to take it one day at a time like we have been. Now that homes and the great hall are built, it will feel like home. But I am with you every step of the way. You are exactly what Berk needs even after the dragons have gone".

I walk to him and put my arm around his waist.

He's been very strong since the beginning of this transition. After a while it's finally taken a toll on him.

I pull out the betrothal gift from under my tunic that hung loosely on my neck. I held the medallion tightly and then placed it in his hand.

"This is proof that I have always been with you, and always will be. I was the first to believe in you, followed you with dragon training, fought behind you against various enemies, followed you to the edge, and even defeating Drago and Grimmel. And I can't wait to be by your side for the rest of our lives to see where you lead us next" I kiss his cheek and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Astrid. Having you with me has been such a gift all of these years. For helping me see who I am. And now to have you as my wife and chieftess is an absolute dream".   
He squeezes me tightly,  
"I love you".

"I know" I say in his tone he has used many times before. "I love you too".

We find ourselves now sitting on the grass looking over the village. Vikings are up and about now.   
We giggle as we see Gobber wobbling around probably looking for Hiccup.

"I told him I am now off for the wedding" he rolls his eyes and his head follows suit.

"A chief can't just take off" I nudge him.

"Sure I can! I can leave it to the next in charge and I go do whatever I want!" He says and I can feel the sarcasm in his tone.

"Hey! That means I have to do it while you goof off!" I punch him.

"Ow! Well considering your reaction to my statement, I wouldn't mind getting away from that" he laughs and I lunge on to him, pinning his shoulders to the ground. He tries to move but I don't let him.

"Okay... you win" he says and I let my guard down a little as he sits up.

Suddenly he throws my body to the ground and stares into my eyes. A devious eyebrow raises.   
He kisses me ever so sweetly.

I want to tackle him again but,

"Oh um. I'm so sorry. Uh. This. Is uh... awkward I just..." I hear Fishlegs' voice.

We immediately jump apart 5 feet from each other.

"Well no need to be so dramatic about it. We all know you're getting married tomorrow Hiccstrid" Snotlout soon follows.

We both chuckle uncomfortably.

"What's up guys?" Hiccup says bringing formality back to the situation.

"Well, it's time to get everything set before the ceremony tomorrow. Astrid your mother is almost done with your gown and needs you to get fitted. And Hiccup we need to break up the twins from fighting over which head of Barf and Belch goes on top on the wood carving in the square. And your mother wants you afterwards" Fishlegs states.

Oh the joys of a wedding... it being practically a royal wedding doesn't help either. But as long as it ends with Hiccup and I married and on the way to our honeymoon, I don't care about the pressure at all.

"Alright, I'll head back to my parents then" I pick up my axe. I notice a nervous glance on Hiccup's face.

"I'll see you later today" I wink as I walk past all of the guys and I headed back to the village.


	2. Hiccup

Astrid walks back to the village as the guys stare at me blankly. I watch her for a moment. So strong and full of hope. I guess I'll never fully understand how highly she sees me. Every day she surprises me with her valiance and compassion for all she holds dear.

"You okay?" Fishlegs asks.

I sigh deeply, "Yeah. I'm just... nervous. I am actually going to marry Astrid Hofferson".

It's the nerves but also the fact that the biggest day of my life won't have my best friend. I guess that's why I am so thrown off today. Just these huge things that are happening without all of them here. It's just strange.

"Ah get over it, Astrid will be fine" Snotlout says and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Snotlout" Fishlegs says.

"Well, lets get to work" I say leading my friends to the great hall.

——————

Everyone is fast pace and upbeat in preparation for tomorrow's ceremony. I swallow the lump that had been building in my throat the last half hour and go to Gobber.

"There you are! We have a catastrophe!" He says lifting his arm and wooden hand in the air.

"The twins are a catastrophe now? What happened to them just being destructive?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Not just that! The floral arrangements are late, I have to finish welding your crests for your robes!..." he goes on.

"Hold up Gobber, just go finish the crests and leave the rest to the people. They've done things like this longer than I've been alive. I know everything will work out".

"This is more of a headache than I thought.... actually... your father's wedding was just like this. But at least I don't have you breathing down my neck every Thor-forsaken minute" he scratches his chin.

I don't want it a big fuss.

He takes a deep breath and hobbles over to his blacksmith stall.

Just then I hear Ruffnut scream.

"AHHHH TUFF. THATS BOAR PIT RULES NOT COMMON ALTERCATIONS IN LIFE IN THE MORNING!" She angrily punches him.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! When is it not boar pit rules?!" He slams his helmet against hers and glares into her eyes.

"Whoa whoa okay gang relax" I say holding my hands out in front of me before they get in another tussle.

"Why can't the Heads just be even in the carving?"

"Ugh don't you think we thought of that?? ......... because I didn't", Tuffnut then says in an embarrassed tone.

The twins then continue to banter and carve the heads of their dragons for the village square.

I sigh in defeat of the couple minutes I know I won't get back.

I walk over on the giant circle deck that sits in front of the great hall. Fishlegs is behind me talking to a lady about the layout. I walk up the few stairs that go up to the platform which will hold Astrid and my vows. The first royal couple to be married in New Berk.

I see the stone with which many pictures of our past are represented. On the front, an image of myself at 15 years old reaching my hand out to none other than the night fury himself. The very moment my life and many others would never be the same. Not thinking, I put my hand up and place it on the stone that had been carved to define his snout.

The coldness of the solid rock reminded me of his coldblooded scales.

"Miss you bud" I smile weakly.

I let my arm fall to my side as I admire the other wonderful creatures displayed.

Such incredible things they were.

"He misses you too, Son" I hear my mother walk up to the monument with me. There is a heaviness in her voice that resembled mine.

"I know. It's... been harder than I thought" I say as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It has. You know I devoted half of my life to live among them and protect them. But now we must find out what it is we're meant to do here. As Berkians and as a family" she says then turning to hold my shoulders.

"I know that we had a different perspective on life. You and I were the ones that saw hope for a better future of peace. Even dad wished that Vikings and dragons wouldn't fight anymore. We've made peace, and now it's up to us to lead the change again. How?"

"Hiccup, stop focusing on the change. It can't change overnight. However, I know you have every bit of the potential necessary to lead us into it over time. But, one thing that will change overnight is your martial status" my mother warmly smiles. I hug her tightly as we laugh a bit of the tension off.

"I wanted to give you this" she hands me a medium-sized box that looked like it had been made many moons ago.

I open it and see two beautiful bracelet cuffs sitting on a bed of silk.

I am amazed, but I look at her confused.

"Well you'll have your chieftain cuffs for tomorrow, and those are for Astrid" she picks one of them up and examines it.

"Still in good condition thank goodness, but these were worn by each Haddock chieftess bride since we have established our tribe. Of course she will wear them in becoming a Haddock, but it also symbolizes the unity between the couple and what beautiful things they will do as they rule."

She returns the cuff to the box and I close it.

"Wow. Thank you mom" I smile at her much better than I have in a while.

I hug her tightly as I notice my bride to be arrive to the great hall with her parents. She excuses her self and comes to mom and I.

"Ready for the ceremony walkthrough?" She asks taking my hand.

"Yes! But first I need to show you something. You're going to love it".

"I'll be in the hall when you two are finished" mom says walking up the stairs.

Astrid sees the box and looks at it with wondering eyes, then they pop wide.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing! I just... I think I know what that is" she replies with excited eyes.

"Oh. How do you...?"

She cuts me off, "I guess... it's something every young Viking girl knows. Something that is within royal tradition that only one woman every generation has the honor of wearing" she tucks a loose strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

My stomach flutters slightly as I open the box. I suddenly am taken back to Snoggletog many years ago where Astrid received her first axe. Her blue eyes wide with joy and a touch of unbelief. 

"Yes. And you are that ONLY lady of our generation that gets handed these" I proudly hand her the box. I kiss the temple of her head.

"Thank the gods" I add and we both laugh.


	3. Astrid

The morning came beautifully as it did quickly. I rose from my bed and started a large fire on the fireplace with a large pot of water above it.

I walk over to my window and gaze out at my village.

Snow!

A soft white blanket had covered the entirety of the island. Making it glisten as if mother nature had it all decorated just for us. A wave of joy filled my bones as I padded over to the stove once again.

I filled an old dragon water trough half with normal water, and the rest with the water I had just boiled.

I took a bath quickly but thoroughly before the water grew cold in the wintery weather.

Just then a knock at the door came. I throw on a giant fur blanket and go to answer.   
It was my mother, Valka, and Gothi.

"Oh my dear I can't believe this day has come! Good, now that you're all washed up, let's get moving with the process" she cheerfully comes over and begins twisting my long blonde hair.

I roll my eyes about all the prep this will be.

Gothi then brings in ceremonial flower crown that was hand made this very morning, and something wrapped in a white cloth.

"Gothi says that there is a gift from Gobber wrapped in the cloth, and that she would like your written vows for safe keeping" Valka smiles.

I nod and go and get my mess of papers. There are definitely tears and smudges on them but who cares.

Today isn't a day for me to show off my strength, but a day where I allow myself to be humbled in love.

Gothi thanks me, wishes well and is on her way to Hiccup's I'm assuming.

"How are you feeling dear?" Valka comes up to me and lays a hand on my cheek as mom continues to fix my hair.

"I am actually good. Seeing the snow really made it seem like a special day" I reply happily, but Hiccup...   
"How's Hiccup?" I ask her almost nervous for the answer.

There's hesitancy in her voice but,

"He's managing. But Astrid, he will be okay as long as he has you. Give it time. But today isn't another sad day, it's a royal wedding! I am gaining a daughter!" She laughs and this eases me.

I know Hiccup. He's probably just nervous and he can overcome that.

"Okay my dear lets let these twists dry, then we will comb them out" my mother kisses my temple and I blush a little.

"Thank you mother"

"What's in the cloth?" I ask and Valka beams with excitement.

I open the corners of the soft material and there sat two stunning crests. Each one engraved with the symbol of my good girl.

Oh thank the gods for Gobber.

I knew Stormfly would be with me today. It may not be in the flesh, but I have a beautiful reminder that she will be close to my heart always.

"Oh these.. are just incredible" my eyes well up slightly.

Both of my mothers laugh  
"Oh my dear don't start the tears yet!"

I giggle as I stand with both crests in hand.

I walk over to the white fur cape that was made a few moons ago, hung on a mannequin. I clasp them on to each side and stand back, and smile proudly.

"Oh and don't forget the gown" my mother comes beside me with a wonderfully hand stitched dress with a copper waist buckle. The front middle was a long patch of silk that ran to the floor.

"And these" Valka comes on the other side of me with the Chieftess cuffs.

"Let's do this" I smile.

——————————————

The entirety of the ensemble was on and perfected in every way. The dress was a perfect fit, along with the belt that matched my cuffs and Deadly Nadder crests, which held my long beautiful fur train.

It was just mother and I now, Valka had gone to help Hiccup.

Apparently Snotlout lost the ceremonial banner. Almost like he lost the Jorgenson axe several years ago.

"Mother would you do the honors?" I ask her gesturing towards the cherry blossom crown.

"Absolutely" she says picking it up.

Before she can place it on my head a tear strips down her cheek.

"Oh Astrid, We are just so proud of you. You have never failed to make me proud with your strength, honor, integrity and heart. Hiccup is a wonderful man and chief. But most importantly, he will be a great husband because he sees you past those traits and into why you are who you are"

She then sets the crown on my head.

I am already crying as she runs her fingers through my dry ringlets, creating beautiful loose curls.

"Thank you mom" I hug her tightly.

*Knock Knock*  
"It's time!" Someone screams. But I know that voice... but it's not a voice that's familiar here.

"We're ready! Come in" I shout.

The door swings wide and I see my long lost best friend.

I am overwhelmed with excitement I don't even care about the weight of my dressings as I run towards her.

"Astrid you look beautiful!"

"Heather! I can't believe you're here!" I fling my arms around her neck.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this wedding for the Archipelago! Besides, I knew this was going to happen years ago, now I get to see it!" She laughs and I join in.

I want to ask her about Dagur and how she's doing without Windsheer, but I stop myself.

"Thank you for being here" I smile and we lock arms.

"Of course" she smiles and we touch heads as we walk side by side, "I am supposed to take you to your father behind the dining hall where you can hide from Hiccup before he arrives.

We walk about a mile up the center of the deserted village.   
Mom carrying my train and cape so it doesn't get dirty.

Everyone must already be up there.

Oh my gods I'm nervous.

Why am I nervous? I don't get nervous.

I just... go for it.

Well I am going for it, I'm marrying Hiccup. The chief.

No that doesn't sound right.

Why am I breathing so heavy?

Come on Astrid.

Just breathe.

"Oh my little Astrid. You look indescribable!" My fathers voice interrupts my panicked thinking.

"Thank you" I barely get out.

He kisses my cheek and hugs me. My heart is racing. This is most courageous thing I think I've ever done.   
Beyond flying dragons and fighting serious maniacs. Getting married and becoming chieftess?

Heart pounding again.

Can I do this?

Am I ready?

Am I......? 

...

My thoughts are interrupted. There is a little sliver of light coming in from the drapery that was keeping me hidden from everyone.

I look through and I see Hiccup.

Walking proudly towards his people.

A smile clearly painted across his face.

Just then, every ounce of fear, questioning and unbelief drains from my body.


	4. Hiccup

The aisle felt longer than I presumed as I made my way to the platform in front of the Stoick and dragon monument.

There Gothi stood with her staff and papers in hand.

My stomach felt like it was flipping inside of me. My heart beating so heavily that I could feel it in my throat. I can't believe this day has arrived. There were times I was certain it wouldn't come, but of course we made it.

It's Astrid and me. And that's how it always was and always will be.

I stand on the platform and face my people.

Cheers were heard all around me.

My best friends were in the front behind where Astrid's mother and my mother stood.

Snotlout clearly had an exasperated look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh to myself slightly.

Sure his feelings and intentions for Astrid are gone, but thinking about all those hits and misses he had with her, made me smile at the fact that the twig got her.

Me.

The twins were clapping and pushing each other. Fishlegs got irritated and stepped between them.

'Thank you' I mouth to him from the stage.

He nodded proudly.

Gothi then raised her staff and the crowd fell silent.

Here she comes.

A soft flute began to play from behind me.

Astrid is on her way.

The crowd parted down the middle as it did for me.

My heart rate increasing I look for her.

I see, practically like an angel, her clothed in white and her arm around her father's.

Her eyes meet mine and I almost stumble on my prosthetic leg.

She. Is. Absolutely. Beautiful.

I smile widely as my emotions and passion yank on my tear ducts.

She walks down through the village members proudly with shoulders back, but the softness in her eyes never ceased.

I step down one step and take her hands into mine.

I thank Mr. Hofferson and I help M'lady up the couple of steps.

We then turn to face each other.

Mrs. Hofferson fixes her train so it's spread out evenly.

Gobber welcomes everyone to the union of the Chief and Chieftess.

Gothi hands us our papers.

I see that Astrid has a few and I only have one front and back.

I feel a little guilty for not writing as much.

But my love for her is simple. Real.

She is first to make her vows. I listen intently, with my heart beat matching the rhythm of her words.

Then it's my turn.

I struggle to swallow the lump in my throat as I begin to read my words aloud.

I glance at Astrid every now and then. Her eyes never leave her gaze upon me.

As we finish the vows the crowd now has gone silent. A few sniffs here and there. Mostly from Fishlegs.

Neither of our eyes are dry.

Gobber takes our papers and we face each other again.

Gothi motions her staff to instruct us to join hands.

I hold mine out to Astrid.

She looks down for a moment at them. For a split second a twinge of anxiety hits me.

But she looks up at me with her big blue eyes and smiles.

Nodding and placing her small hands into mine.

I can't help but smile so wildly at my bride.

Gothi then wraps the ceremonial banner of unity around our hands.

I'm so happy it's actually here, I thought I was going to kill Snotlout when I found out he had left it in the great hall after dinner last night and thought it had gotten thrown away. 

With another swift motion of the staff, Gothi declares us Chief and Chieftess. Husband and wife.

I excitedly lean in and kiss Astrid, as she does the same.

My heart is full beyond capacity for the first time in a long while. I can't believe I just married Astrid Hoffer.... Haddock!

I cuff her cheek gently with slight desperation.

"TO THE CHIEF AND CHIEFTESS", someone shouts and the village goes crazy.

We part and our smiles are to our ears.

We turn and face our people. Everyone so excited and full of what seemed like hope. I haven't seen so much joy in their eyes in a while. Maybe Astrid was right. This is a new chapter with both of us now leading the village into the next step, and I hope we will do well.

The gang was cheering, some were crying. Tuffnut comforting Snotlout with the tears running down his face. I snicker at that.

I also see... Ruffnut hugging Fishlegs?

Oh Thor.

I squeezed Astrid's hand and we turn to meet each other's gaze.

She laughs her sweet laugh. Seeing everyone alive and motivated again.

There is a mutual understanding of a new happiness that spread across the village.

————————————

The celebration in the dining hall wasn't extravagant, but every bit of exquisite.

There was tasty yak-chops and vegetables for lunch.

Astrid now had a brand new chieftess chair right next to mine in the hall. We were finishing our meals as our hands didn't leave their locked position on her leg under the table.

"I can't believe it. I'm a Haddock now" Astrid whispers in my ear as many were dancing and cheering.

"You're stuck with me now" I raise an eyebrow, still staring at the dance floor.

She glares up at me with humorous eyes,  
"I've been stuck with you since the day we flew over Berk for the first time. If you're just now realizing that, you have a whole whirl wind coming", she nudges my arm.

I kiss her forehead as the cheerful music stops.

"Now for the couples' first dance as Chief and Chieftess!" Gobber raises his wooden hand.

I stand to my feet and help Astrid up from her seat.

She wraps her arms tightly around my right arm and we walk to the center of the room.

I take a deep breath and prepare my heart for the flute to begin playing.

The familiar tune flows through my ears and I look to my wife, taking her hand and placing one of mine on her waist.

Her humble gaze knows that this song is honorary, but soul-stirring for everyone.

Just as my middle name serves, I horrendously begin to sing:

_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas_   
_with ne'er a fear of drowning._   
_And gladly ride the waves of life_   
_if you will marry me._

_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_   
_will stop me on my journey._

_If you will promise me your heart._   
_And love..."_

Then Astrid continues rather beautifully as I spin her around:

_"...And love me for eternity._

_My dearest one, my darling dear,_   
_your mighty words astound me._   
_But I've no need of mighty deeds_   
_when I feel your arms around me."_

I cut in again:

_"But I would bring you rings of gold,_   
_I'd even sing you poetry! (Astrid: Oh, would you?)_   
_And I would keep you from all harm_   
_if you would stay beside me!"_

Astrid wraps her arms around my neck, kisses my lips and sings on:

_"I have no use for rings of gold,_   
_I care not for your poetry._   
_I only want your hand to hold..."_

Me chuckling a little:

_"I only want you near me!"_

She and I trying our best to harmonize:

_"To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!_   
_For the dancing and the dreaming!_   
_Through all life's sorrows and delights,_   
_I'll keep your laugh inside me!"_

All of guests sing along with us:

_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas_   
_with ne'er a fear of drowning!_   
_And gladly ride the waves of life_   
_If you will marry me!"_

I lift Astrid into the air and spin her around. I set her down as we stand nose to nose. Everyone around us is cheering and shouting. I see my mother shedding tears.

I am joyous don't get me wrong, but that song has flashbacks clashing in and out of my head.

My present self fighting to conquer my past self within.

Astrid is laughing and cheering with everyone until she looks at me. I have a sad grin on my face. 

She immediately notices and lays a hand on my cheek,   
"Hiccup what is it?"

I make eye contact with her and we both nod.

"Hey! We are going to step out for some fresh air, we'll be back in a little bit" she announces.

Astrid knows me so well. She takes my hand in hers and we exit the dining hall.

I take a deep breath as the doors shut behind us.

"I'm sorry" is all I say.

"It's okay Hiccup. That song was your father's to Valka and..." She begins but I cut her off.

"No, that part is alright. I just was having flashbacks to the day I heard that song for the first time. How... Toothless was there" I say and her eyes go wide.

"You just said his name" Astrid says in disbelief.

Realization finally hits me like a ton of boulders.

"I know... I... I think it's time for me to move forward" I pull my shoulders back.

"Me too" she replies and I look at her surprised.

"Yes. I find myself wondering and wishing for answers to all my questions. When I saw Heather I wanted to ask how it's going without dragons..."

"Wait, they're here?? Berserkers are here?" I ask completely shocked.

"Yes? How did you not hear Dagur and Mala weeping during our vows?" She laughs.

"Huh.... I just thought the gang was being obnoxious. My attention was elsewhere" I glare at her sarcastically.

"ANYWAYS! Instead of all the questions I want to ask, why don't we just live life and see how the answers turn out. We don't need them right now, we are in the process of finding the solution" Astrid takes both of my hands again.

I adore my wife's valiant spirit. The wise words coming from her lips pull me into kiss them over and over. How did I get so lucky? So blessed by the gods to be able to have such a warrior and lover to be my bride.

"You are absolutely right. Let's go then" I lift my arm towards that cliff.


	5. Astrid

The wind was splashing across our faces with enough frosty air to chill you down to your bones.

We stood in the very spot we let our dragons go. Hundreds of them racing towards peace and freedom. I can still see them in my mind's eye flying into the horizon.

Hiccup's hand never let go.

"Thank you guys, for everything. For changing our life's for the better and giving us a taste of harmony between worlds. Toothless... I know you are protecting them, just as you protected us. I'll miss you bud"

His grip slightly tightens.

"Thank you for being by our sides through the best and worst of times. Stormfly, my good girl, you are safe now. Thank you Toothless for changing my perspective on life. I wouldn't be standing here or with who I fell I love with, without you" I add on.

We take a deep breath and hold for a short while.

Soon we hear footsteps behind us.

Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, my mother-in-law, Eret, Gobber and Snotlout all come and stand with us.

The breeze slowed its whipping path.

The world seemed to had stopped for just a moment. Like a moment of silence in remembrance of where we came from.

Hiccup pulls me into his side and I lay my head on his shoulder.

This is such a defining moment for us Berkians.

May the gods help us to lead our village into the future.


	6. Astrid

"Okay it has to be here" Hiccup says looking at his map every which way.

"Babe, why don't you tell me where the heck we are going so I can help you?"

"No Astrid, it's a surprise" he says with eyebrows furrowed at the old mass of papers that has been folded a thousand times over.

We're just not used to finding things by boat anymore. The journey takes twice as long and... a little bit more sickening to the stomach... but it's okay.

The party lasted well into last night which also ended with us being thrown up in the air several times.

I am still quite exhausted from the whole ordeal but Hiccup and I were able to sneak away before too late.

Of course... he and I didn't do much sleeping either...

Hiccup notices me blushing wildly at my thoughts.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He smirks, peeking his head out from the map.

I giggle at the sight, "Nothing new. You".

He steps forward to kiss my cheek, "Don't worry, there's plenty of time for... all that once we get to our destination" he awkwardly gestures to me.

I can't help but double over in laughter as his nerdy and charming self. Trying so hard to be sly. That right there is a perfect description of my husband.

Husband.

That still baffles me.

"Ah! Look!" He points behind me, almost startling me.

I turn around and a wave of nostalgia hits my heart, sending emotion straight to my throat.

I can't believe it. It's been years.

"Surprise! This is our honeymoon destination!" Hiccup pulls on the sail to angle it to go faster.

We soon dock just as the sun begins to set.

It's just as beautiful as I remember it, but quiet and peaceful more than before.

I help Hiccup with the trunk of clothing and supplies off the ship and we begin walking towards the huts.

"The Edge really takes you back" he looks up at what be built as teenagers. He's smiling though, which makes me happy.

"Oh yeah. Many memories are shared here... *GASP*" I stop mid sentence.

There are scattered flower petals all along the deck to Hiccup's hut, and I see vines of them hanging from the clubhouse.

Everything was still in its original glory. Memories of battles, pranks, rivalries, friends, foes and dragons flood my mind. But I am no longer sad, I am glad that I played a part in such a wonderful time.

By the time I realize I was reminiscing for too long, Hiccup had the trunk already inside.

He comes over and wraps his arms around me.

He lands a passionate and tender kiss onto my lips, lingering a while.

I gaze into my husband's green eyes. They're gentle with vibrancy in the sunset. My heart beating in the rhythm of the moment.

Suddenly, he sweeps me off my feet bridal style. He struggles with this a little due to his leg, but tries very hard not to show it.

"Astrid, I brought you here because... it's where... we really came to be. Sure you and I have always felt something, but truly falling in love with you happened right here on this island" he states then kisses my forehead. I can't help but smile at his words.

He uses his good foot to open the door, and he carries me across the threshold.

Once again I see more flower petals and the place looks freshly painted and there's new furniture.

"Hiccup how did all of this get here? And the flowers?" I ask.

"I... uh... called in a favor to our friends on Berserker island" he sets me down and rubs the back of his neck.

"Wait... did you lie to me about not knowing they were at the wedding..?" I ask slightly irritated.

"Yes... but Heather did all of this for my surprise and her coming to the wedding was a surprise for you too!" He defends putting his hands on my shoulder.

I exhale.

"You know I hate surprises" I look away.

"I know... but you deserve them" he holds my chin and turns my face towards his.

Now I feel stupid for even considering being upset.

"You've always been such a good gift giver... I didn't think to..." he cuts me off with a kiss.

"No need. You are my gift. Not only are you here with me, but you're with me as my wife now".

I wrap him in a tight hug. Almost clinging for dear life.

This knucklehead is everything to me. He has changed my life more than he understands. He loves me for who I am. He's carried me through the worst of trials; from being blinded, almost drowning, the scourge of Odin, and even going with me against the Flightmare. Just to name a few.

He has never failed to have my back.

"You okay?" He asks half laughing at the fact that I'm hanging on him.

"I love you Hiccup" I whisper.

"I know" he says in that tone.

I giggle and roll my eyes.

"I love you Astrid" he affirms me.

"Are you hungry? Let's cook something I'm starved" he asks going over to get some bread and vegetables out of the trunk.

"I thought you'd never ask" I say excitedly following him.

He starts a fire over the stove and I follow with a pot of water.

We cut the vegetables as we chat lightly. Me nudging him off and on and our laugher fills the atmosphere.

I love us. So simple, yet wonderful.

Just he and I. The alone time we've been trying to get since we got interrupted down on this very beach several years ago.

A whole week! I'm so excited and at peace.


	7. Hiccup

_I hear a loud thud on the roof as my eyes shoot open. It's pitch black in the room as I hear movement outside._

_I reach over and feel my wife sound a sleep with her tiny snore._

_I hear it again._

_I find myself crawling out of the bed and putting on my under layer of clothing and a fur blanket._

_The thuds become scratches as my heart skips a beat as I am startled._

_I open the door to my hut and walk out to see what's on the roof._

_I hear a deep throat growl that I knew all too well._

_"Toothless!?" I call as the night fury leaps to the ground._

_He purrs at the sight of me. But his pupils are stick skinny. The familiar look in his eyes is gone, just as a wild dragons eyes are._

_He snarls as I put my hand out._

_"Come on bud it's me!" I step closer but he growls._

_I look away as I still hold my arm out, like I did long ago._

_Why didn't he recognize me? He's on the edge_ _where we have lived_ _._

_Just then I hear a distant high-pitch cry and a *woosh* following it._

_A giant purple sonic blast of flames strikes the earth I stood upon._

_I scream out in fear as I fly backwards._

"TOOTHLESS!" I scream.

I hear Astrid gasp as I partially sit up in bed.

"Hiccup?! What's wrong?!" She asks putting a hand on my chest.

It falls and rises on my collarbone along with my heavy breathing.

"Toothless isn't here Hiccup..." she says in a sad tone. I can barely see her tired blue eyes in the darkness.

"I know... that was so strange. He was... wild again. I reached my hand out like I did the first time. But what I think was the Light Fury, struck the ground in front of me, waking me up" I explain to her.

"He may be like that now. It's been months" she wipes the sweaty strands of hair from my forehead.

"I'm sorry.."

"No it's okay. It definitely was weird... but I'm okay with that... he's where he needs to be. And I know that Light Fury will protect him like she did in my dream and from Grimmel" I smile and Astrid notices.

"Just like she saved you" she kisses my temple.

"I'm thankful to her for that, everyday of my life" she adds and I pull her forehead to mine.

"Believe me, I am too" I kiss her.

We lay down again and pull her body into mine. She's wrapped around me perfectly intertwined. 

I squeeze her slightly as we drift off to sleep again. 

————————————— 

The sun shown brightly on the snow coated edge. My window revealed the glory if it's winter gleam. I look over and realize Astrid is gone.

Assuming she probably has started breakfast, I get dressed quickly and go downstairs.

There's a loaf of bread and yak butter on the table but an empty plate and an empty cup by her usual chair.

What the Thor?

Where is she?

"RRRRRAAHHHH" I hear her scream outside.

"Astrid?!" I panic as I kick open the front door.

I immediately relax when I realize she's throwing an axe at her old targets.

"Good morning M'lady. Up early as usual I see", exhaling I walk up to her.

She throws up her hand to stop me, and I am silenced and her concentrating glare doesn't leave its mark.

Her favorite axe is in hand, and her body is ready to strike.

She takes a deep breath and hurls the axe dead center of the smallest target. Knocking the axe that was previously there right off the canvas material.

I politely applaud her, "Well done Chieftess Haddock".

I walk over and pull the axe out of the target for her.

I notice something different about the handle.

*A.H.H.*

The third "H" is obviously newly carved into the sturdy wood.

"I had to" she smiles from across the deck.

"I love it" I smile back at my bride.

"Well well well, I am impressed" I say twirling the weapon in my hand.  
"But can you, Chieftess of Berk, take on the CHIEF??" I threaten pulling my flame sword from my leg strap.

She stands straight up and crosses her arms at me. One eyebrow sharply raised.

I smirk at her with an assuring nod.

She lifts one hand up and I toss the axe.

Within one swift movement she spins around and swings the towards my left side. I block the strike of her axe and push her backwards.

"Ohhh. That's how you want to play it"

Oh Thor.

She swings one way, I duck, but she slides and trips me from the other side.

"Owwwww" I cry out in defeat. 

"Well if this what 48 hours after getting married looks like, I am NEVER doing that" I hear an irritating voice from across the way.

"Snotlout! What are you doing here?! This is our honeymoon" Astrid walls up to him with axe in hand. Blade 3 inches from his throat.

"Haha marriage. Looks dangerous" Tuffnut appears behind him.

Oh my gods.

Fishlegs is soon to follow with Ruffnut clinging to his arm.

What???

"Guys. Seriously why are you here? This is supposed to be ALONE time" I glare with my most chiefly eyes as possible.

"Relax Hiccstrid. We just brought you supplies for a couple more days. Which you sound ungrateful for so I don't know why we sailed a whole night just for that" Snotlout spits.

"Oh. Well thank you. We're only here for a week, why do we need more supplies? We have enough" I ask.

"Oh supplies? I think he meant an excuse to bombard your honeymoon because we were jealous you came to see the edge. But how could I possibly know what Snotlout was thinking?" Tuffnut reveals and I get irritated again.

"Gang. We appreciate the extra supplies, if... that's what you want me to say, but we.. REALLY.. would like our time to ourselves" I say taking the couple of pouches.

"Oh come on Hiccup please?! Just a peek around? Just to reminisce?" Fishlegs pleads.

I look at Astrid. Her face is fuming, even though she hides it well.

"Quickly" is all she gets out. I realize then too that now she's Chieftess, she can make decisions too.

But judging by this moment, she was already aware.

They all excitedly run past us and go look around the base.

"Ohhh Hiccup, it's a good thing I brought extra food! Apparently Astrid needs more of that to feed her... GROWING hunger" Snotlout snorts as he keeps walking.

"Ugh" she hisses.

"Hahaha SNOTLOUT" we hear in the distance.

I just then realize what he meant as her sweet face turns from anger to fear.

We turn towards each other slowly.

A million things are running through her mind as I look into her blue eyes.

Reality hits as as we realize what is now possible now that we are married.

"I'm not ready" she says. I have never seen her afraid. Not like this anyway. She was never afraid of what couldn't be seen, and she was always the one to help me see hope in those moments.

I pull her into my arms.

"Astrid don't worry, you are strong enough to handle anything. It's way too early to know if anything like that is happening yet, but you aren't alone. I am with you every step of the way" I say in her soft blonde hair by her ear as she hugs me tightly.

"I know"


	8. Astrid

"M'lady could you pass me that rope over there?" Hiccup says from across the ship.

"Here!" I toss him the end and he pulls on it tightly.

I can't believe our wonderful getaway to the edge has come to a close.

Except for the unwanted visit of our friends, the entire week was incredible.

Hiccup and I have grown closer than ever before. Mind to mind. Body to body. Spirit to spirit. Heart to heart.

I always knew him more than anyone else, but being on this honeymoon really has shown me a new side of him. Like how he likes to sleep on the side of the bed with the window so he can see out. How he must touch my face every now and then "to make sure this is real", which a little strange but he's a dork anyway.

But most importantly how he looks at me every time we touch or connect. He is so mindful and gentle with me within the walls of our bedroom.

I have grown to love him so much more.

"Well, back to our duty" he says looking out on the vast blue ocean.

"Back for you. Arriving for me" I smile.

"Oh Astrid you know you've lead them longer than our marriage" he puts an arm around me.

————————————

The giant island of New Berk soon comes into view, just as it starts to snow again.

It's freezing and I have gotten a little seasick on the journey.

I can't wait to get back home and rest from the long voyage.

We dock shortly and the whole village comes to greet us.

"Welcome home Chief and Chieftess!" We hear left and right.

Hiccup takes my hand in his and I nod to thank him as he helps me off the ship.

Once on the deck, he holds his arm out so I can link mine to his. We are showered in loving cheers and applause. This isn't a new feeling but definitely unfamiliar in the context it's coming from.

We reach the Great Hall and Valka is standing there to greet us, "Welcome home son and daughter".

She gives a polite subtle bow, but we end up embracing her in a warm hug as she chuckles.

"Well now that you have returned, great tasks are at hand. Both of your presences are summoned tomorrow for a gathering of elders. But for now... I would like to show you something" she smiles and leads us down a path to the left of the Great Hall.

I realize this is a newly made path towards Hiccup's house.

My wonderful mother-in-law opens the door and it mostly looks the same.

"We have cleaned it up for you and built on to the upstairs for both you and whatever the future brings you" she says as she motions for us to go upstairs.

There it is again with "the future".

What is it with these people, I've been married a week and they're already talking about us having children!   
Don't get me wrong, I know it will come eventually but why rush? Now that we are husband and wife, we can do more things together as the Chief and Chieftess such as planning and negotiating with the other islands and tribes.

Can I just enjoy all of Hiccup to myself for just a thor-forsaken minute before we had more chaos to the mix.

"Chief! There's something we need you to look over down south of the square" I hear Gobber's voice downstairs.

"Agh. Okay, uh COMING!" Hiccup calls and he leaves our spot looking into the second bedroom.

"I'll come too" I follow right on his heel.

"Oh Astrid you're exhausted from the trip. Stay here and rest. It's probably no big deal, I'll come get you if it is" he stops me in my tracks, holding me by the shoulders.

I glare at him with forceful eyes.

"Astrid, please I want you..." he starts but I raise an eyebrow.

"Of course you won't stay, you're Astrid" he says in an annoying tone, but I smile and follow.

"Sorry mom, we'll take the extended tour later" he says to his mother.

Before we leave the house Valka holds me back a little and we walk maybe 30 feet behind Hiccup as we walk down.

"How was the trip?" She asks and I blush, slightly embarrassed because I am in fact talking my new husband's mom.

She notices, "oh my dear I won't ask for gruesome details but, did everything go smoothly? How are you feeling?"

Why does everyone all of a sudden worry about my health? Hiccup and I are a very healthy... active married couple. Which is good for me, they need to stop acting like the possibility of pregnancy is a disease.

"I'm fine" is all I manage to say. "Yes everything about the trip was a dream and wonderful but..." I begin.

"But what?" She pushes.

"I... I don't know why people all of the sudden are so interested in how I'm feeling or how much I'm eating or how I got seasick on the way home..."

"You got seasick on the way home? Astrid you don't get seasick" she points out and a wave of anxiety hits me.

"I know... I think I'm tired... there's been so much emotion the last week and a half" I say looking down.

Everything inside of me was spinning and churning.

The last few months have been an emotional typhoon and I guess it's all hitting me like it did Hiccup. Becoming second in command of New Berk, getting married, the possibility of being a mother has scared me beyond comprehension.

"Astrid, you are so strong and you have been everything I could ever ask for my son, but I care about you too. I know how it feels to be a young married Chieftess with no I idea what I was doing. But that's not who you are. You are a warrior and have fought for our freedoms your whole life. You have more in you than I did. I... wish I did more with Stoick as his Chieftess before Cloudjumper took me away. Even though they didn't listen to me at the time. But they will listen to you. Hiccup knows he doesn't have to lead alone.... show him why" she says with a hand on my back. I didn't realize we had stopped in our tracks in the middle of the village-way.

I am so thankful for her wisdom and input.

"Thank you" I smile with moisture in my eyes. I squeeze her tightly.

"I guess the main thing I'm worried about is becoming a mom" I confess and she looks at me like I have antlers coming out of my head.

"I became pregnant with Hiccup not too long after I got married. And I was terrified. But Astrid, you are beyond capable of motherhood. You just need to believe in yourself and be ready to love like you never have before"

I am comforted. Somewhat.

I don't think I'll ever be ready...


	9. Hiccup

*3 Months Later*  
(Yes it snowed in September. The Archipelago has a very cold climate).

——————

It's December now and the Snoggletog festivities are well underway.

Decorations are hung and the lights are aflame. The snow reflecting the vibrant colors, lighting up the pathways in the village as you walk from home to home.

"Good evening Chief!" Spitelout says from across the way.

"Evening! Have you seen Snotlout?" I ask him.

"Aye. He's at the academy" he replies and I set my course for there.

I needed to ask him about is "brilliant" idea about strength training for all of us.

Whatever that means.

There is a rather large structure that has been made into a Hall of Dragons / School of Dragon History.

I enter through the double doors and I see Fishlegs standing in front of a group of young kids and Snotlout has their attention.

The sides of the memoriam were lined with pillars for each species of dragon by class. Carved into the wood are notes from the Book of Dragons and they're painted so it can be visible.

"...so that is why I believe that the monstrous nightmare is the best dragon to ever live among us" Snotlout finishes his speech.

Fishlegs rolls his eyes.

"NUH UH!! The Flightmare was better!"

"NO! Everyone knows that the Deadly Nadder was the coolest!"

"NO WAY! The night fury was the alpha! He was the best!"

I smile at that statement. It was true.

"Haha okay okay guys settle down. I happen to be partial to the Gronkle being the greatest dragon companion" Fishlegs says over-proudly with a hand on his chest.

Snotlout and the children burst into laughter.

"Hey! My Meatlug and Fishmeat were the coolest dragons!" He defends.

They erupt in even louder laughter.

I end up chuckling too much in the back and Fishlegs notices my being there.

"Oh! Look everyone! Looks like we have a special visit from our Chief!" He introduces me and I walk down the middle of the room.

Boys and girls cheering and clapping; I thank them as I stand in the front.

"Now now, we all have our opinions on which dragon was best. But, honestly, how could anyone pick just one?!" I state and the kids somewhat agree.

"However, you talking about the Gronkle does bring up a... Snoggletog story from many years ago" I give a humorous glance to my two pals.

"Oh! I know that one! That's the one where Snotlout got dunked in a trough full of YAK-NOG!" One little boy screams.

The hall is full of giggles again.

Snotlout has an exasperated look on his face.

"Let's NOT talk about THAT ONE" he crosses his arms.

I laugh at the memory of the twins dangling Snotlout from the Snoggletog tree until they have a Gronkle chomp the rope and he went tumbling in.

"Haha! That's a good one, but this one involves my wife giving gifts to everyone in the village... but there was a... fiery surprise that she didn't know about" I say and their little eyes lean in to hear the tale.

"What did Chieftess Astrid give everyone?!" One little girl asks.

"Well. You see, dragons had to go off to their nesting grounds during Snoggletog season to have their eggs and hatch their babies" I start off.

Their eyes are glued to me as I continue.

"The very first year they lived among us, we didn't know that they did this. So we were worried that our dragons just... left us!

Toothless stayed behind because he couldn't fly on his own at the time. But you guys know the traditional story of the gift he gave me that year; let's save that for the banquet tomorrow night.

We begin to notice that your teacher, Fishlegs, was snooping around and hoarding lots and lots of fish!

Later the others break into his dragon stall, and they find Meatlug hiding in there! He was trying to keep her on the island because all the other dragons had flown off. She breaks out and I jump on her back to see where she was headed"

"Mr. Chief! What was Astrid's gift?!" One impatient boy shouts from the back.

"I'm getting there!

Anyways they find that Meatlug had laid eggs in a nest.

Due to the dragons being gone, Astrid had tried to cheer everyone up with the Yak-nog she made but that didn't work. (Gagging at the memory). So, she had the great idea to hide the Gronkle eggs in homes all around the village. Spreading a little holiday cheer.

But, when I was on the nesting island after Meatlug landed there, I noticed something very... alarming..." I pause for effect.

Every single face is sparkling with awe and wonder.

"I found out... that Gronkles put their eggs in pools to hatch because...

THE EGGS EXPLODE!", I shout trying to match the voice Astrid had years ago.

The kids jump off of the benches in a complete frenzy.

"OH NO!"

"BOOM"

"DID THEY BLOW UP THE VILLAGE?!", they all ask at once.

The guys behind me are laughing at our childhood memory.

"Yep! That's right, my wife, Chieftess Astrid brought us the most explosive Snoggletog ever!"

Everyone is all riled up and giggling.

"That's a good one chief! Thank you for a nice close on our term until after the holiday!

Alright kids! Everyone is dismissed! Enjoy Snoggletog with your families!" Fishlegs dismisses the class and they clear out within moments and several screams.

He gathers his things and Snotlout walks over.

"Knowing this is our first holiday without the dragons, I'm surprised at how well you're handling", Snotlout says.

I'm surprised at his curiosity but I'm thankful, "Yeah. I mean, we are moving forward and we all have each other. That's what's important".

He pats me on the back. Sure Snotlout will always be... SNOTLOUT. But he really has grown some since the Migration.

"Hey, how's Astrid been feeling? She's going to make it to all the festivities right? I haven't seen her much", Fishlegs asks.

"Oh she's actually been better. I'm going to meet her at the Clifftop for lunch. She wants to give me her gift early!" I smile excitedly to see my wife.

Fishlegs and Snotlout share a quick glance at each other that revealed a knowledge between them.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh... nothing. I just think you'd better head off then", Fishlegs tells me in his giddy tone.

"Oooooohhhkay? Well, off I go then", I say awkwardly leaving the Hall.

———

I walk away from the houses and I see the clifftop in the distance. I see a pretty looking blonde head sitting on a blanket and there's a basket full of food.

I finally reach her.

"Hey babe" she smiles widely with cheeks rosier than the red decorations just a mile behind me.

"Hello M'lady" I sit and kiss her lips quickly.

She sets out lunch and I watch her intently as she neatly sets the utensils and condiments out. I sit like this for about a minute until I break the silence

"You're methodical about this", I giggle and I put my hand on her hand.

"Oh yes. Just me pro-longing the time until I reveal the gift I want to give you", she says batting my hand away and opening the jar of jam.

"Oh come on Astrid! What is it?!", I plead and she stops.

She looks at me with such a gorgeous glow in her face. Pure joy within her eyes, easily hiding the fear of what I think the surprise could possibly be.

She reaches beside her and hands me a little box.

I look at her with a questioning eyebrow.

I open the lid.

And there I saw, a little hand-sewn, stuffed Toothless, with a little rattle tied within its arms.

"ASTRID ARE YOU...?", I ask almost scaring her half to death.

She nervously giggles and nods her head. Tears filling her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER!" I jump up and my metal leg catches on the blanket, sending my face to the ground.

Astrid is laughing hysterically at my clumsy self.

I sit up and pull her into my arms, kissing every inch of her face.


	10. Astrid

Hiccup squeezed me tightly but loosened his grip as soon as he realized what he was doing.

"Oh my gods I'm sorry. Are you okay? How are you feeling? How did you find out?", he starts babbling on with a thousand questions and I can't help but laugh.

"I'm okay, I just went to Gothi after I had missed a couple of cycles and I was very stomach sick, so she examined me and her diagnoses was that... I'm pregnant!", I shrug nervously.

"This is amazing!", he kisses me again. So much joy was radiating from his touch. He pulls away and looks into my eyes, and his smile faded slightly. Squinting to see through them and understand what's going on underneath.

"Astrid?", he comes close to my face.

My eyes dart downward.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asks.

My heart is pounding. We've only been married 3 months and this is already upon us. I can feel the pulse all the way to my ears. How could I possibly be ready for something like this? We're almost 22 years old, sent the dragons away to safety, became leaders of a tribe and now a baby on the way. So much has happened this year.

"Hiccup... I... I have never been so terrified in my life", I say and his expression softens.

"Why? Astrid you are the bravest, most incredible....", he begins but I cut him off.

"I have been well trained for everything in my life. Combat, dragon riding and being chiefs of the village. There have been guidelines for it all. And I know how to do those things well. But you hand me a baby and I have no idea how to raise one or how to care for it... Hiccup I'm scared I will be... a terrible...."

"Ah! Don't say that! Hun, no one can ever be prepared fully for something like this. We do have my mother and your mother to help, but this is our journey and our adventure. We will figure it out", he puts a loving hand on my cheek.

"If I had nothing else in the world besides you, *places a hand on my belly* and this little one. I will be complete. I don't have to have anything set in stone or planned out, I just need my... family", he says proud of that term.

I throw my arms around his neck. I hold him tightly for a moment. His long hair tickling my forehead. If anything, I expected him to be more afraid than I was, but I'm so glad he's able to be my backbone through this time. He has changed my world more than he ever could know, and he continues to do so.

Our noses meet and grins find themselves upon our faces.

"Are you crying?", Hiccup looks at me horribly concerned.

"What?! No... I'm just... cold", I say and the waterworks start pouring from my eyes.

Hiccup looks dumbfounded and not knowing what to do.

I never cry. I'm Astrid.

"I'm sorry...", is all I say.

He looks at me tenderly, wiping away the excess streaks from my cheeks.

"I'm going to hate being pregnant if all it does is make me emotional",  
I say rolling my eyes.

This makes us both laugh.

"This is definitely not something normal for me", I add.

He just beams at me, "I kinda like it. I get to be the tough one".

My immediate reflex is to punch his arm.

"A-ow! Dang babe, that pregnancy strength really hit you already!", he cries.

"That's a thing?!"

"Agh, it is now", he rubs his arm like a little kid.

I kiss his cheek, "I'm sorry, it's instinctive for me".

He chuckles again.

The rest of our little picnic lunch was spent in closeness and in bliss. With loads of good food I brought and the news that came with it, the afternoon was full of delight and love. We even discussed names for whether it was a boy or girl. Hiccup is convinced it's a boy, but I may disagree.

Suddenly the village horn blares throughout the island.

"What's that for? The Snoggletog tree and banquet is tomorrow isn't it?" I ask Hiccup urgently.

"Yeah, I... am not sure", he messed with his small, becoming chin whiskers.

He gathers our picnic supplies and we hurry to the village.

By the time we reach the square everyone was gathered around. The crowd splits down the middle as Hiccup leads us to the center.

When we finally reach what all the commotion was about, I immediately become exhilarated; I feel Hiccup is just as joyous.

"Dagur! What are you doing here?!", Hiccup goes over and Dagur scoops him up in a back breaking hug.

"BROTHER!! You would not believe what has happened since we've last spoken!", he shouts.

I see the queen of the Defenders of the Wing herself talking to Valka as I go over to her, "Mala!"

She turns around, but before I hug her I am stopped by a bundle of white in her arms.

"Mala... is this?", I say gawking at the tiny, frail and beautiful baby in her arms.

"Yes! This is the prince of the Defenders of the Wing and heir to the Berserker tribe, Gunnar", she proudly presents her adorable son.

"That is the reason I couldn't make it to your wedding, which I deeply apologize for"

"No! That is quite alright! I'm just surprised Dagur or Heather didn't say anything when they came?!", I say looking at Dagur playfully irritated.

"Hey! I know the pressure of a wedding and how you're not really paying attention to anything besides your beloved", he defends.

Hiccup shoots me an adoring look and I blush.

"Yes. That is true. Well, BERK! WE HAVE GUESTS FOR SNOGGLETOG!", I shout to everyone and cheers roar throughout.

I congratulate them on the newest addition.

But I can't help but stare at the little angel in Mala's arms.


	11. Hiccup

Everyone was thrilled to see the king, queen and the new prince that was born. Astrid was excited for them as well, especially with the baby.

I smiled wildly as Mala placed Gunnar into my wife's arms. I see the nervous expression that was plastered on her face fall into a gentle, warm gaze at the young tot.

Astrid can do it. She's Astrid. I have no doubt in my mind about it; I just wish I could understand why she does.

With all the commotion around me, I could sense something was off when Dagur didn't have the same violent euphoria in his crazy eyes.

The village dispersed back into their holiday preparation traditions and Astrid and I showed them to a guest house just north of ours.

Once inside, I pull my wife beside me and whisper in her ear, "Something's not right".

"I think so too", she affirms me. The baby is still in her arms and I take a good, long look at that mini Dagur with blonde wisps for hair. He is quite adorable, surprisingly.

"Haddocks, we have come for more than just celebration. In fact, no celebration at all...", Mala says and Dagur holds her side.

"What's going on? Should I call a council meeting?", I ask.

"I think it's best we do. We need as much support behind us as possible", she replies with little to no serenity, which is NOT the Mala I know.

Astrid nods, hands the baby back to his parents, and goes to gather the others at the Great Hall.

———————

Astrid and I are seated in the Chieftain and Chieftess seats with Mala and Dagur beside us. The gang, my mother, Gobber, Eret and some of the older council Vikings were present in the room.

Mala speaks, "Berkians, we come with a tremendous need from Berserker Island. Following our marriage and the migration of the Dragons, I had to move my people to Berserker Island. Without the Great Protector preventing the lava flow, it was inhabitable. I know... it was a hard transition due to my people being there for many generations and the Berserkers of Dagurs tribe as well. But this has created an uprising between the clans"

Oh gods. Just when I thought peace could be obtained for one Thor dang moment.

"I hate to call it catastrophe, but it has come to that. Two lone groups have emerged from this union of tribes. The Rebellion of the Wing, and the Fractious Berserkers. They each have tried to attack Berserker Island only once in the last few months, but thanks to Heather and her militant spirit, we have remained protected".

I'm sure glad Heather is alright, but this is a serious issue, especially with two violent groups out there. Without dragons to defend us, we have to go back to how we used to handle things as Vikings. The kinds of things I wasn't good at without Toothless.

"We've been sailing to neighboring islands to warn them of the dangers that may be ahead. If it were up to me I'D JUST TAKE THEM ONE BY ONE AT THE THROAT AND SQUEEZE THE LIVING DAYLIGHT OUT OF THOSE TRAITOROUS LITTLE...", Dagur goes on a rant but stops himself at the sight of half my people horrified.

He clears his throat, "Uh, sorry, continue Mala-poo".

My wife and I laugh at the Dagur we know hasn't changed a bit.

"Thank you my love. We want to protect our people with everything we have. Especially now with this little one in the picture, I won't stop at anything to make sure his future is protected and promised", Mala looks down at her son. Emotion pulling at the words coming from her throat.

I lay a hand on Astrid's leg and whisper, "And for our little one too".

She gives me her valiant smile that I have fallen in love with so many times over the years and nods reassuringly.

"Thank you for your time. We must keep going on our journey. We still have to reach Outcast Island as well", Mala rises from her chair.

"No! You've been sailing for days and days. Tomorrow is our Snoggletog banquet to kick-off the holiday. Plus there will be a surprise from Astrid and I. Stay tomorrow and leave the next day, you guys need some rest", I say standing to my feet.

Mala protests in her mind a bit, but the tired mother look in her eyes thanks us.

"Alright everyone, go back to decorating, baking and whatever else you do to get ready for tomorrow. We will host them and give them great honor for being with us!", Astrid announces and the meeting is adjourned.

Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout join us over by the Chief seats.

"Is Heather okay?", Fishlegs asks and Ruffnut grunts.

"Ugh! You can't get over that little raven-headed freak can you?!"

"No no dear I'm... over it... I just want to make sure our friend is okay", he responds nervously to his ticking-time-bomb of a girlfriend.

The gods know I have no idea how that's working out.

"You better be. I mean, you got this", she gestures to herself and everyone groans.

"Ugh I'd rather drink Astrid's yak-nog than look at that", Tuffnut says.

Ruff and Astrid simultaneously shout, "HEY!"

And he is kicked to the ground.

Fishlegs takes Ruff's arm and returns to the conversation.

"She is fine. And quite a wonderful second-in-command while we're away. Such a good sis", Dagur proudly says.

"I'd love to see her soon, especially after all she did for Hiccup and I's wedding and honeymoon", my bride adds.

"We'll send her on a "thank you" trip to you all when we return home", Mala offers and I nod to thank her.

"So, what's the big surprise Hiccstrid?", Snotlout asks.

Astrid and I look at each other warmly.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow night", I say.

"Ugh come on"

"Nope"

"Please?"

"Snotlout we're not going to say!"

"You guys are lame. It's probably something ridiculous like they got a pet Yak", he grumbles to himself.

"You will all know at this time tomorrow, but for now let's go eat supper", I point towards the double doors.

They all trickle out as Astrid and I walk behind.

"We're going to tell them tomorrow? Already?", she asks as the terrified look returns from earlier today.

"Yes my love, is that alright?"

"I guess so... I just found out yesterday so I'm still trying to accept it myself"

"I know... but we do need to say something soon because that tiny waist of yours won't hide that slight swelling much longer", I look at her playfully, yet meaningful.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'm glad I get to share the secret with just you until tomorrow night. But you're right, my leather skirt is starting to feel snug", she giggles.

"You are going to be so beautiful with your belly"

"Oh I don't know about that", she holds her stomach, now fearing how much more it will grow.

"Astrid. It's impossible for you to look bad. Even when you wake up in the morning and your hair practically resembles a birds nest"

"Ugh, thank you Knucklehead. I love you. The more I think about it, the more excited I get to do this part of life with you", she wraps an arm under mine and walks with her head on my shoulder.

I love her so much and the child she carries.

I will do whatever it takes to make sure my family and future is protected, come what may.


	12. Astrid

Snow was falling as the day grew older, and the colored lanterns were flickering as the cheer grew brighter.

Festivities were very close to beginning as the banquet drew sooner.

Children screaming and playing, building snow-dragons and dressed them with garland.

My heart ached slightly due to the absence of Stormfly this Snoggletog, the first one without her, but I have so much to be thankful for.

"Hi Chieftess Astrid!", the kids waved to me on my walk around the village.

I must say my heart leaped in its spot when I pictured my own being that big one day. I put a hand on my belly and kept walking happily.

New Berk was the most joyful I've seen it in months. I'm so honored to be a leader of these people. I'm thankful to Odin for being able to lead by Hiccup's side.

Speaking of Hiccup,  
"Afternoon M'lady! Talking a walk?"

"Yes, making sure everyone and everything is running smoothly"

"Great! Mind if I join? We have to be up at the banquet hall in a little bit anyways"

I nod and he takes my hand.

Hiccup has become so natural at chiefing, and I am doing my very best to do the same. He has told me countless times that I am already a leader and that I just received a fancy title.

I know he's right.

I think too much.

"Goodness little one, you're causing your mother to be an emotional wreck", I thought to myself. 

"You feeling okay?"

"Yes, much better today actually. I had a good breakfast and a snack for lunch. Ready to feast tonight"

"You're feeding for two so...", he says not trying to be quiet.

"SHHH! Can't you wait just 30 more minutes?!", I put a hand to his mouth.

He laughs and takes my hand to kiss it, "I'm just excited Astrid".

I melt at his green eyes looking at me so lovingly. Those eyes that make my stomach somersault within me. His long hair falling messily around his face due to the moisture of the snowfall. He is so handsome.

If we didn't have anywhere to be in a minute, I'd jump on him right now.

However, we know now what that causes, so we need to be extra careful later on.

I giggle at my thoughts.

"Okay Astrid you need to calm down before we miss the banquet", my husband says taking my hand and marching faster.

"Umm how did you know that's where my mind was at?"

"You're my best friend and my wife. And as your husband, I am VERY clear on those pleading blue eyes you put on", he nearly shouts and I have to shush him again.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. There are PEOPLE around, you can't just say stuff like that..."

He cuts me off with a finger to my lips.

"Shh. I know", he says and walks up the stairs to the Banquet Hall.

I grab ahold of his wrist and twist his arm.

"AH-OW", he laughs in pain.

"Don't shush a pregnant woman", I whisper in his ear.

We can't help but double over in laughter.

————————

The food is served and the spirits are up! The Yak-Nog barrels are full and the multiple courses are being brought out one by one.

Gobber making sure all the cooking is up to par and to his liking.

I rubbed my legs nervously in my seat. Soon, the whole village will know that I am with child. I don't know why that's making me anxious, they're not the ones having it.

Hiccup is across the room talking to various villagers and wishing them a happy Snoggletog.

"You should be over there with him", I hear Valka behind me.

"Oh. Yes, I am just not feeling so hot at the moment", I reply trying to hide my shaky tone.

"Are you nervous dear?", she asks sitting next to me.

"Uh, nervous about what? No I'm not nervous", I lie.

She looks at me for a moment, holding my chin and looking into my eyes. I immediately look down to the right.

"Hmm. I understand you being nervous, but don't let that rob you of your fun! Join the Chief", she stands and walks away.

Dang it Valka, she knows me almost as well as I know Hiccup. She definitely knows I am pregnant.

I look across the room and I catch a glance of my parents.

Ah! I haven't seen them in a while.

I jump from my seat and hurry over to jump in their arms.

"Happy Snoggletog mom and dad!"

"Happy Snoggletog to you too love, I'm interested to see what your... big surprise is...?", my mother looks me dead in the eye.

She probably has figured it out too.

"Love you darling", my father kisses my forehead.

"Ah! Happy Snoggletog, my wonderful in-laws!", Hiccup joins my side.

My father nods in respect to their chief, but my mother plants a kiss on his cheek.

Hiccup chuckles slightly uncomfortable, but thanks her for the wishes.

They go to their seats as do we.

"Ready?"

"Ready. I think..."

"Astrid you got this. Would you like me to say it?"

I nod with a grin.

A horn blares and everyone runs to their seats.

Mala and Dagur find us and walk to our chairs.

Once everyone calmed down, Hiccup stands in front of his village. He motions for me to join his side, and I do so.

"Welcome everyone to the Snoggletog Banquet!", he announces and everyone cheers.

Vikings banging on tables and their wives ringing bells.

"This is a very different kind of holiday without the dragons with us. I myself am finding difficult to get in the spirit at times. However, we have a lot to be thankful for: a brand new island, a village to call our own and..."

Hiccup hesitates and I know what he's going to say next.

A wave of courage rages through my veins. I want to say it. I've been so fearful the past couple of days and I don't want the announcement of our child coming from him if it's out of my fear.

I quickly lay a hand on his arm and he looks at me surprisingly.

I raise an eyebrow as if I'm asking permission to say it.

He smiles at me so widely as if his teeth were trying to escape from his mouth. He nods.

"And... and heir to the throne of New Berk", I state with such pride and joy in my heart. Hiccup holds my hand tightly and I lay my other hand on my stomach.

Just went I thought the rowdiness was insane before, the room explodes with even more exhilaration and un-contained excitement.

The screams and shouts were so loud I could help but cover my ears.

I laughed as Hiccup pulled me into his arms.

The passion in his stare made me crumble under his touch.

"My warrior Astrid", he says as he plants a kiss on my lips ever so tenderly.

We turn back to the people and the applause continues.

My parents are leaping over on the right side.

The gang is all gagging besides Fishlegs, who is already shedding tears.

I turn to the couple next to me, Dagur is clapping ferociously and goes over to crush Hiccup in a hug, and Mala congratulates us properly.

Then I see Valka in the seat next to Hiccup's. Just standing there with a smug look on her face as if to say "I knew it!"

"Happy Snoggletog!", Gobber hobbles over and squeezes us both.

"Ahh thank you Gobber"

"Thank you"

"Let the feast begin!", he adds after turning to face everyone.

Plates then are passed around and we all fill our dishes with the delights of this wonderful time of year.

I am practically starving as I finally sit down with my plate.

After several minutes, Hiccup slumps in his seat and sighs.

"You alright?" I ask with a mouthful of potatoes.

He chuckles, "Oh yeah. I just didn't realize how crazy that was going to get".

"You're the Chief babe. And you're having a child! It's a big deal", I reply.

"I know that, but you're the one having the baby and you should get all the praise. All I did was... help...", he awkwardly puts a hand on the back of his neck.

"It's okay! I've gotten so much attention for it. As a matter of fact, a lot of it was after we got back from the edge", I sip my yak-nog.

"Egh! What is this?", I say nearly spitting out the cinnamon flavored drink.

"Uh, your yak-nog? The drink you invented?", he looks at me confused.

"That's definitely not my recipe", I say pushing the cup away.

"Yup! A little of my flare was thrown into it this year. I like it!", Gobber walks by chucking a mug.

I roll my eyes.

"Wait so is that why you were acting strange when we got back?", Hiccup asks and I'm a little taken back.

"Strange? I was just trying to enjoy marriage with you without people shoving the possibility of babies down my throat", I defend.

"You didn't want to have a baby?", he's now upset.

"No! I do! I was just terrified Hiccup. That's all...", I say and tears form.

Ah Thor, not now. Not at the banquet. These mood swings...

"Astrid please don't cry I...", he starts but suddenly we hear a loud crash over by the giant wooden doors.

What the...?

It happens again, but this time the doors come crashing down. Spots in the roof are crashed in as ropes are thrown down.

Everyone in the room is now in a panicked frenzy.

The blistering snow flies into the room.

"GET THE CHIEF!", I hear from across the hall.

No.

"Astrid where are you?!" Hiccup tries to find me as people are rushing around and the snow starts to fall from the ceilings

"Over here!", I call.

I am stopped in my tracks, practically running in a circle looking for my Husband.

But strong arms come on each side of me and help me to safety towards the back of the banquet hall; it was Eret and Snotlout.

I can't see what's going on as more and more of us pour out the back door.

We all run to the Great Hall for refuge.

I am constantly looking for Hiccup.

"Where's Hiccup?!"

"I don't know, but he ordered us to get you out of there", Eret says.

My tears have intensified. My heart pounding so hard with fear.

Where is he?

"HICCUP?!"


	13. Hiccup

I blink open my eyes lazily as it takes my pupils longer to dilate. As soon as the light strikes my gaze, my head pounds with a ferocious headache.

"Agh", I throw my forehead into my hand.

I look around me.

An old cell with molding wood lining the ceilings, barely being held together by rusted clasps and metal.

Then I remembered I was trying to get to Astrid before everything went black.

Where is she?! Is she safe?!

I vaguely remember asking someone to get her out of there.

Oh Thor I hope her and the baby are okay.

"About time you woke up, you've been out for three days Chief", I hear a deep voice from across the room.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!", I shout at the tall stranger dressed in all black like the members of Defenders of the Wing wore, except he was draped in the cloak of what looked like black bear fur.

"You'll find that out soon enough. But for now, we need your help Hiccup Horrendous Haddock", he states and look at him harshly.

"What could you possibly need from me? I don't have dragons or anything to do with them anymore"

"That's just it. Your precious night fury sent them off. Now there are no dragons to protect us."

"They served us long enough. We as people need to figure out our differences ourselves", I snap.

"Rumor has it, that you have been to the Hidden World", he says ignoring my last statement.

"You are going to lead us to edge of the world, help us restore our Great Protector, and regain Defenders of the Wing"

"I will never reveal their location"

"I thought you may say that. Very well... I'm sure your bride and baby to be would be easy to persuade you with...", he growls.

I try to leap from my spot on the wall in a rage but my ankles are chained.

"You better not lay a finger on them!"

"Lead us to the Hidden World, and your precious wife will not be harmed... if you don't... I'll see to it that baby never inherits the throne of New Berk", he spits and I am beyond livid.

My blood boiling and fury electrifying my body.

He leans closely against the bars that were separating me from completely tearing his head off.

Though he is double my size, NO ONE threatens Astrid or my child.

He squints at me humorously.

I stare at him with an enraged glare.

"Take him up on deck", he orders a man.

He does as told and comes into the cell to tie my hands behind me and unlink the ankle clasps.

"Come on", he pushes me forward behind the large burly man.

There is something familiar about his voice...

"Right this way Chief Hiccup!", the man shouts once were on the main deck and his henchman ties me to the main mast.

I think I'm more irritated with him calling me chief rather than just calling me plain Hiccup. 

"This little ole Chief of Berk is going to lead us to the Hidden World!", he announces and all the men shouted with weapons in the air.

I just don't get it. The Defenders of the Wing were our allies and kind people. Did the marriage of Dagur and Mala really push these guys that far off?

Suddenly a large fist meets me dead in the eye.

"AHHHHOOWW" , I cry out.

"Aren't ya?!", the henchman says again.

There's that voice again.

"No"

The large leader chuckles again, "Remember what I told you Haddock, your wife will feel much worse than that if you don't reveal the location of the dragons".

Astrid. My Astrid. The mere thought of him being within miles of her disgusts me. I will protect her at all costs.

"Fine... I'll lead you to the Hidden World..."

He smiles in victory over his threat.

"Bear west", I get out trying to speak through my throbbing face.

The man nods towards the henchman on the ships wheel.

I am going to divert them to buy me some time. I think for a moment... How long was I out?

Did he say three days? That's given plenty of time for...

"Thank you for your cooperation Chief. I'm Magnus. Magnus the Morbid", he turns around from his spot staring out into the large and hazy ocean.

"Nice to meet you Magnus. I'm Astrid, Astrid the Chieftess of New Berk", I hear and my stomach falls through my feet.

She swings her axe in the direction of the captain.

"What the Thor?!", I shout completely confused.

My wife walks up from behind me and unties my ropes.

I fall to the wet wood and look up.

Everyone is on the ship holding a henchman with a hand over their mouth.

I laugh slightly but still in pure shock as to how this is possible.

Astrid smirks at me with those blazing blue eyes. She has on her dragon scale suit that I missed so dearly seeing her in.

She reaches for her belt loop and unhooks my flame sword.

"Hey babe", she tosses it to me.

I smile at my hot warrior for a wife and light my sword, "M'lady".

"AGGHH HOW IN THOR'S NAME DID YOU GET ON MY SHIP?!", Magnus charges behind Astrid.

I jump quickly and block his strike.

This pushes him back a little and Astrid grabs her axe from across the ship quickly.

Magnus' eyes are dark with rage, "FIGHT!"

The whole ship erupts in battling chaos.

Astrid takes swings at Magnus as I protect myself from being struck by the henchman behind me.

We have a back and forth brawl until he uses his sword to insert into my metal leg and trip me.

I fall quickly as I try to grab ahold of his shoulder. I tighten my grip as I hit the ground, pulling his head wrap off.

"What the?! THROK?!", I am completely caught off guard.

The right hand man and protector of queen Mala!

"Hello Hiccup", he swings a sword at me and I block him again.

"What are you doing here?! Turning your back on the queen you swore to protect with your life?!", I yell swinging again.

"She's married now! No use for me there! And there's no way in Helheim I will become a Berserker!", he angrily screams and jumps with a mighty swing of his sword again.

I roll away from the strike-point and his sword severs into the wooden planks.

He struggles to get it out.

Astrid and Dagur are now side by side fighting and realize who is apart of Revenge of the Wing, one of the most honorable men.

I don't understand. He was so loyal and trustworthy, how could he do this to Mala?!

"Hiccup! Let's get out of here!", Astrid calls out as they run toward the back of the ship.

The whole bow was in flames. Men lying all over injured and Magnus was struggling to get up.

We run and jump off the stern and into another ship that resembled the one we were just on.

Once aboard, Eret and Gobber run to turn the sails and headed as quickly as possible away from the flaming ship.

Once it was only a speck on the horizon I exhale deeply.

"Is everyone alright?", I ask.

The twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Dagur, Eret and Gobber all nod along with the other men that were there to help.

My mother comes out too and wraps me in her arms, "Oh son! I was so worried! But I knew we'd figure out a way to find you. Astrid made sure of that".

"Astrid! Astrid is she okay?!", I panick slightly.

"Yes Hiccup, I am fine", comes down from the wheel.

"Thank the gods", I pull her into my arms.

An overwhelming sense of peace falls on my shoulders. I hold my wife in my arms ever so tightly. A tear streams down my right cheek.

"Oh I'm so glad you guys are okay. The things Magnus was saying about you... I was so afraid he already took you away", I say into her blonde hair.

"Shh, I'm... We're both okay", she says and I kiss her cheek.

Her blue eyes piercing my heart as always, "Thanks for saving me", I whisper.

"That's what I always do"


	14. Astrid

**_*5 Months Later*_ **

It's been a while now since that attack on New Berk, and thankfully it hasn't happened again. Hiccup has made sure that our defenses are up and everyone has reinforcements.

Mala was absolutely devastated upon our return when she found out about Throk's betrayal. I can't believe it still to this day.

Magnus and the Rebellion of the Wing seemed to have disappeared after the sinking of the ship, but I know the Fractious Berserkers are out there somewhere. It's very strange to be back in battle mode again after all that time, but it was bound to spring up again.

Dagur nailed the idea of re-styling one of our ships to look like theirs. They had no idea we were coming. The snow also played a huge factor in that.

I lay in Hiccup and I's bed and watch the sunrise hit the top of the mountain and gleam down into the window. The spring air was upon us already.

I was too excited to go back to sleep after waking up so early because we are expecting a visitor!

"Good morning, love", Hiccup lazily rolls on to his side.

He pulls up my shirt slightly and lays a hand on my now very full belly; rubbing it gently as his eyes blink open.

"Good morning little one"

I smiled warmly as I lay my hand on his. Just then, I feel movement within the womb.

"Oh! Hiccup feel!", I take his hand and place it towards my left side.

What I can imagine is a foot glides across his hand under my skin.

"OH MY THOR! There's something in there!", he jumps up excitedly.

I laugh at his child-like reaction.

"It's just crazy to think!", he giggles and feels some more.

"It truly is. I just keep getting fatter as it happens"

"Astrid, you're not fat, impossible, it's all baby", he kisses my cheek.

"You excited to see Heather?"

"Oh gods yes! It's been almost a year by this point!", I try jumping up from the bed but the extra weight doesn't make it easy anymore.

"Oh let me help you", Hiccup runs around the bed.

"No no I got it!", I put up a hand to stop him.

It's difficult to maneuver when you can't even see your own feet. I grunt at how hard it is to do basic everyday stuff.

Especially when you're mere weeks away from giving birth.

Hiccup has to help me with my boots after I get fully dressed. I haven't worn my usual leather skirt in ages... thank gods for my mother sewing me new clothes to wear for the time being and still look lethal.

Heather is coming to visit and stay with us for a little while to help set up the nursery, and help me with the baby while Hiccup has to continue chiefing. I know I have my mother and Valka but I wanted a good excuse to spend more time with my best friend. It's been too long.

"How are you feeling?", Hiccup asks buttoning the last few clasps of his leather armor.

"Done", I laugh.

"I don't blame you. Almost there", he kisses my forehead.

"Come on let's go to the docks", he holds my hand in his.

We have to walk slower of course and my patience has been worn thin, but Hiccup makes sure that I am very careful.

I try to hide the uncomfortable waddle that I have developed, but I fail miserably.

"Oh baby, you're giving mother a hard time", I say with a hand on the underside of my stomach. Being small in frame to begin with doesn't help me at all.

"Are you sure you can make the walk down there?"

"Yes Hiccup, I want to be there when she arrives, plus I need the exercise"

I catch him giving me a concerned glance in my peripheral vision.

We finally reach the shoreline and he helps me sit on a rock.

I let out a big sigh as the weight is lifted off my feet.

He sits beside me and we watch the sunlight bounce upon the waves and churn of the water.

It's quiet for a moment as I lay my head on his shoulder.

My stomach aches a little, but I ignore it.

"This is probably the last time you and I will have a moment of silence for a while", I say.

"M-hm. It will be very different here soon", he replies.

We finally see a ship pop up in the horizon.

"Ah! There's her ship!", I say with excitement.

Hiccup whistles with his fingers to summon some of the gang to come help with her things. It will take her another 15 minutes until she docs.

Soon Fishlegs, Snotlout and Eret are down by the deck.

"Is she here?!", Fishlegs asks too excitedly.

"Almost, a-agh", I say with a little pain.

There goes a stomach cramp again. It's probably nothing, I still have a few weeks.

"Astrid what is it?!", Hiccup helps me up from the rock.

"Oh it's nothing, just cramping. No big deal", I say holding my back.

"Astrid how bad are they? You have a high pain tolerance so you need to be honest with me", he glares at me.

"Hiccup, I am fine! Don't worry"

"I always worry"

My attention is diverted as Heather docks her boat.

"Hey guys!", she lays laying the plank down and leaping off of the ship.

"Heather!", I barely run to hug my best friend.

"Astrid you're... so... pregnant!", she laughs awkwardly.

"I know. I'm huge", I say and we both giggle.

"I love how I only see you for big events in your life. Your wedding and now you're having a baby!"

"I know... we do need to see each other more... it's just hard not being able to get places quickly", I say as she hugs Hiccup.

"Oh Heather it's so good to see you!", Fishlegs takes her into a tight hug.

"Haha you too Fishlegs!", she says slightly being crushed.

We all look at him uncomfortably and notice the absence of Ruffnut.

He clears his throat, "Ahem, it's good to see you my friend". He nods to her.

We all chuckle at the odd moment.

"Ouch", I say now feeling a gripping unbearable pain, causing me to almost double over.

"Okay that's it, we're going to Gothi", Hiccup comes over and picks me up bridal style.

"No! I told you I'm fine!", I fight.

"Astrid, you're hurting you could be in labor!"

He tightens his hold and hikes up the path. Heather is quick behind us and the guys grab her things.

"You okay?", she comes up beside us.

"Yes! I said I'm oka-aaaaay", it happens again.

"Hang in there my love, we'll be there soon", Hiccup looks at me.

"No", is all I say with tears flooding my eyes. "I can't do this. I'm scared. I'm not ready"

"Astrid it's alright. You can do this", he kisses my temple.

I have been so full of bravery and courage all the way to this point.

I thought I had gotten over this fear of motherhood but here it comes again.

"We're ready", Hiccup says gazing into my eyes from time to time on the long walk.

———

We reach the village and everyone is now stopped dead in their tracks staring at us.

Gobber walks out from his blacksmith stall and his tiny eyes grow wide.

"Gobber! Get the Hoffersons and my mom!", Hiccup shouts.

He begins jogging up Gothi's steps the more consistent, what I'm assuming are contractions get.

I am laid down on a table as Gothi swipes away her tools and potions from it.

My water breaks upon being set down. Well... that was impeccable timing.

I'm grossed out slightly as Gothi removes my boots and pants, me blushing of embarrassment slightly.

She quickly examines my belly and body after cleaning me up along with the table.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes? I'm right here Astrid", he comes up beside my head to sit and hold my hand. He's now a little uneasy at what is happening, but is remaining my rock.

A blanket is put over me and Gothi opens the door to let Gobber in to translate.

She begins drawing in a box of sand on another table.

"She says that you're almost ready to push, but not quite. You're not fully dilated", he translates and I roll my eyes.

"All this pain and the baby's not ready yet?", I groan as another contraction stops my breath.

"AHHH", Hiccup and I both scream as I squeeze his hand nearly breaking it.


	15. Hiccup

Sweat dripped from my beautiful Astrid's forehead. Her long hair tied up in a knot with strands clinging to her face as she bravely endures more contractions.

This may not be her ideal way to look, but I am absolutely in love with everything about her in this moment. She is about to have our child and is handling it like a warrior.

"Phew! That one was terrible... Gothi... are we close?", Astrid pleads through short breaths.

Gothi examines her under the sheet and her eyes light up and quickly nods.

"Oh it's time to push! Let me get Mrs. Hofferson!", Gobber runs out the door.

"No!", Astrid calls and I'm confused.

"As much as I love my mother, I would like to just have Hiccup with me", she requests and my heart leaps.

Gobber nods and heads outside to tell them.

"Astrid are you sure? It's your mother", I ask.

"Yes. I know it isn't traditional, but I'd rather just spend this moment with you", she smiles and I feel tears rimming my eyes.

The drapes over the windows are closed and I help light candles.

Gothi points me to sit next to Astrid and I take her hand in mine.

The first push wasn't so bad considering my hand wasn't crumbled to pieces.

Gothi quickly tells me in the sand that I need to make sure I have a firm grip on her hand to brace her.

—

Several pushes later and we're still at it. My heart breaks a little every time I hear her scream in pain, I wish I could do something to help... but gods know I can't.

I swab her forehead with a cool rag and I kiss it after each time.

"Almost there M'lady"

Gothi holds one finger up.

"One more Astrid"

"AHHHHHHHHH", she cries out louder than I've heard the entire time.

—

Silence falls across the room as Astrid exhales quickly in relief.

A small baby's cry is heard from the end of the table.

The very first noise my baby makes and I am weak in my knees as I stand to go to Gothi.

She uses a small dagger to cut the cord that it was attached to in the womb.

Gothi quickly cleans up the tiny, frail figure and wraps it in a blanket.

She turns and I see a little nose popping out of the tightly swaddled bundle. Bouncing it slightly to calm it down.

She bows her head and hands me the child.

When I look upon the face of my baby, my heart falls into a love I can't describe. Everything within my entire being is numb and full of passion for such a tiny human.

I go next to next to Astrid and sit closely next to her as I hand her the baby.

Gothi shows me the sand box she has drawn in,

" _Girl_ "

"Astrid... it's a girl...!", I say as tears slip from my eyes, "we have a baby girl".

"Oh Hiccup... she's beautiful", Astrid admires our brand new daughter and gently strokes her small cheek.

I climb on to the table where Astrid lies and I pull her into my side.

Gothi hands Astrid some water, and excuses herself to give us privacy.

My wife and I stare at the still, sleeping beauty in our arms. The soft lines of auburn eyebrows complimented the few eyelashes she had. Leading down to her nose that resembled Astrid's so well, and to her warm pink lips that purse out.

"I knew it was a girl", Astrid says laying her tired head on my shoulder.

"I guess you were right", I chuckle.

"Have you thought of names?", Astrid asked looking up at me.

"Well... I've had my boy's name picked out since I was a teenager", I embarrassingly say. I never thought I'd be given a gift as good as a daughter.

"Well, I've had a girls name picked out for a while", she smiles softly.

"What is it?"

"Zephyr. It means 'soft winds', blowing from the west. Since we're in a time of our lives where change is as consistent as the wind, I thought she could be a reminder to us that we can move with the winds of change and do it well", she states and the very description makes tears fall again.

"Astrid. That's beautiful... I love it... Zephyr it is", I say biting my lip so it doesn't quiver. I feel like such a sop in this moment but I don't care. The girl of my dreams has done life with me, married me and now has a child with me. I am beyond happy in this very moment, every bit of hope I have for the future has doubled at the sight of baby Zephyr.

After a few moments, Astrid is fast asleep; poor thing is exhausted from this whole ordeal.

"Get some rest", I take the baby back into my arms and lay Astrid back onto the pillow. I pull her blanket up and kiss her cheek.

I know the village is out there dying to hear and see the announcement of our baby girl, but I take a moment.

I bounce her in my arms gently, waking around the room as I gaze upon her perfectly angelic face.

I find myself mumbling many things to this beauty I get to call my daughter.

"I promise to love you.   
To protect you from all harm.   
I promise to keep you safe in my arms.   
I can't wait to show you all the things I know.   
To teach you how to tinker with your hands.   
And to teach you to lead with your heart.   
I can't wait to show you the great sights of the archipelago.   
To show you how to succeed wherever you go.   
But most importantly, I can't wait to tell you the tales of the things that have changed the Berkians lives.   
There were dragons that used to roam all about our world.   
They became our companions and partners in battle upon training them.   
I can't wait to tell you all the different kinds.   
The Night Fury, the alpha and king of all dragons was my best bud.   
The Monstrous Nightmares with sassy demeanors.   
The Gronkles that love to eat rocks and make lava.   
The Hideous Zippleback that has two heads.   
The Skrill that harnesses lighting for its fire.   
Ah, why am I going on about this now? You have no idea what I'm saying. But I promise you'll learn so much about these guys; just as your mother and I and all your aunts and uncles have".

"Don't forget the Deadly Nadder, the best and sharpest of them all", Astrid says from across the room.

I laugh quietly, "Yes, Deadly Nadders too".

"I promise to share with you all the things that have made us who we are today, Zephyr Haddock".


	16. Astrid

I wake up groggily as I look around the bedroom around me.   
It's quiet.   
The sun is shining through the curtains and I want to get up to peek out, but my body won't let me. I'm exhausted, not to mention the soreness I have... eh, never mind.

I look over and Hiccup is sitting straight up, passed out with the baby in his arms.

He's done all he can to help me through the nights, but it's tiring for both of us regardless.

"Wwaaaahhhhhh", Zephyr softly cries and Hiccup is thrown from his deep sleep.

"I got her", I whisper, "she's hungry again".

I adjust myself before pulling her into my arms to breastfeed.

"Oh Astrid I'm sorry, I meant to keep her quiet longer"

"Hiccup it's okay. The first couple of weeks will be hard. But, we've made through the first several days!", I say enthusiastically.

"You're amazing", he kisses me sweetly.

Once Zephyr is done feeding, I very gently pat her back over my shoulder, just as my mother taught me.

I rise from the bed and put her in her bassinet swaddled perfectly.

I exhale as I crawl back in bed for just a few more moments. Hiccup has already dozed off and I go and curl myself up to his back, wrapping my arms and legs around him.

He stirs a little, making a deep noise from his throat.

"Mm", he puts his arms over mine and holds my fingers.

"Do you have to get going early? Or can you stay in a little longer?", I ask a half asleep Hiccup.

"*sighs forcefully* I think I have to get up here in a minute... Gobber needs help with a few things before we get started. And I have to check with Eret and the Berk Guard to see if there's been any sightings of the two rogue tribes", he says and I'm already tired listening to him.

"I'm sorry you didn't get much sleep... I wish I could go with you"

"I know, but your job right now is the most important. Taking care of Zephyr", he rolls over and we're laying nose to nose.

It's been a little while since I've been able to snuggle him close without a big belly in the way. I adore us like this. As close as we can possibly get in the quiet of our home. Now we have a little snoozing baby in the corner. It's absolutely insane how time flies and things change. But I couldn't be more thrilled to do it all with Hiccup.

His eyes leave my face in a somber way and I look at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized...", he says in a totally different mood from moments ago.

"What?"

"It's been a year"

———————

I finally am able to wear my usual choice of clothing and armor again. I finish getting ready besides my long blonde hair, which I pull part of it up and braid it in the back after putting on my headband.

"She's really got your eyes Astrid", Heather says bouncing a smiling Zephyr around the house.

"Yeah, that's what Hiccup says too. But she has that Haddock red hair. Just like her grandfather's", I smile at my friend through the mirror.

"You okay?", she asks.

"What? Oh yeah, I guess..."

She looks at me concerned and I sigh going over to take Zephyr.

"Hiccup reminded me this morning that it's been a year since the dragons left"

"Oh my gods it has. That's wild"

"I know... but he left in a disgruntled way earlier. I haven't seen him this distraught since we've been married. It's like he took 2,000 steps backwards"

His soulful eyes had almost vanished right in front of me as we were cuddled close. The joy that he created and carried for many moons now left him.

I would be lying if I didn't say it upset me myself, but there was something else behind his sadness... I am going to find out what.

"Well, I think it's good you're going to go out into the village and try to help him with Chiefing. It gets you out of the house too", she smiles.

"What are you going to do?"

"What? Me? Oh nothing, you don't have to worry about me?", she laughs uncomfortably.

"O-kay...?", I look at her confused.

I grab my extra satchel of Zephyrs things and I head out the door.

Within moments, the villagers begin to come up to me one by one to get a sneak of the new baby of the Chief.

"Chieftess Astrid she's beautiful!", people would tell me left and right.

I thank them as I made my way down the path.

"Astrid?!", I hear my husbands voice as he walks out of the great hall.

"Hey!" , I excitedly say going to hug him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to get out of the house and maybe help out a little bit too?", I smile.

"Zephyr missed her dad"

He's happy to see me, but there's a slight hint of resistance in his dorky grin. His chin scruff slightly poking through, he rubs it forcefully.

"Astrid you just had a baby, you need rest", he says and I'm a little annoyed.

I know he's hiding something from me. He's not telling me the truth when his hand keeps rubbing the back of his neck, his nostrils flare intensely with his awkward laugh, and he tends to balance and bounce on his prosthetic leg.

"Hiccup I am much better, and you know me, I can't just sit when our village needs to get things done", I say sneering.

Hiccup begins to ramble a little about how the twins are moving something around.

I interrupt, "Babe what is going on. You're not yourself and I can tell there's something you're not telling me".

He's caught off guard, but not surprised I'm curious.

"Of course you do. You're Astrid", he looks to his side.

Okay, we are grown adults and married, there shouldn't be any room for this childish nonsense.

"Hiccup. Just tell me what's going on. Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

"I'm not keeping it from you! I just didn't want you to be worried or stressed with Zephyr, and I want her protected too", he says quickly.

"Protected?", I raise an angry eyebrow.

"There's been sightings of the Fractious Berserkers..."

"Okay? And?", I say angry at the fact that this is the thing he's so hesitant to tell me.

"Astrid... they've captured Dagur"

Zephyr coos and I bounce her as my blood begins rushing throughout my body.

"What?", I say in shock.

"I didn't want to upset Heather and her go off on her own to rescue him and get stuck herself", he says.

"The word is, is that Heather has the highest bounty on her head. Not really sure why, but she's wanted by them more than the Chief and Queen", he adds.

I am eased that he told me, but vengeance rose within me all the same.

"That's why Mala sent her here for a few weeks to help you with the baby. To also keep her hidden. And if they find out where's she's been hiding, that exposes all of us and Zephyr", Hiccup says, shakily with fear in his tone.

"We can't tell Heather"


	17. Hiccup

Astrid's eyes are blazing with vindictive energy. I really didn't want to hide this from her, but I don't really know what to do myself.

"Is there any other information?", she asks as I hold out my arms to hold my daughter.

I hold her close to my chest, "Some of our sea-scouts overheard the Fractious men complaining of a purple blast that hit their comrade's ship".

"A plasma blast... Toothless?", she asks.

"Possibly. Which means these guys have gotten close to the Hidden World. This only prolongs the time the dragons have to hide away", I say and my heart aches a little.

"Hiccup, they won't get to the dragons, especially with Toothless as the alpha"

"It's not the dragons I'm worried about. It's how vicious they will become towards humans if this continues. Reverting back to how we used to be. Enemies...", I say gazing out on the ocean in the distance.

There are so many vague actions of violence happening in the archipelago. It doesn't make sense... but I know my job is to protect my tribe and my family. I just need to find out why there's threats to humans and dragons when dragons aren't the problem anymore.

Astrid is eagerly on her toes pacing back and forth. I know she's missed being apart of the action and council of New Berk.

"Hey, why don't you meet with Eret and the gang and talk militant strategies and what we could do to enhance defense?", I offer my wife. Her warrior spirit leaps within her and her blue eyes light with fire.

"I'm on it. What about Zephyr? I can go find Heather"

"Don't worry, I got her", I say and she smiles warmly. She takes the satchel off her shoulder and hands it too me.

"I love you. I'll be back in a little while", she kisses me. I leaned in for more as she pulls away to walk off.

"Easy Chief", she continues down and I watch her hips sway with her long beautiful hair.

"Your mother is something else, little one. You and I are quite lucky", I ever so gently kiss her tiny nose.

I carry her up the stairs and back into the Great Hall.

My mother is sitting at one of the tables with a book and paper that she has scribbled on.

"Oh, taking shifts I see", she sands up to see her granddaughter with the biggest smile.

"Astrid deserved to do some chiefing herself after being cooped up in the house for several days. Besides, I don't see Zephyr much due to me trying to protect her and the island from a possible attack"

"She looks so much like your father", she states and my heart skips.

"I know.. I wish he could have met her...", I say and I look down at my baby girl.

Mom grins with a slight dose of grief.

"So you're working so hard to protect your child that you barely see her?", she asks and I'm a little humiliated. 

"Mom, I just want her to grow up in a safe place. I'm terrified of something happening to her...", I start but she cuts me off.

"Hiccup, you mustn't let fear control how you lead. You aren't that kind of leader, son. As long as I've known you, all you know how to do is lead from a position of unknowing.   
I spent most of YOUR life far from you, because I wanted to "protect" you. I regret it of course, but I can't change what has happened. But you have the choice now to have faith in yourself, as well as enjoying a family", she says with a hand on my cheek.

"Think about it", she gathers her things and heads out the doors.

I am alone now with Zephyr and all the wonderful things that lined these walls.

I set the satchel down and sit in my Chief's throne.

Zephyr is wide awake now and I pull some of the fur blanket from her face.

The faint rosiness in her rounded cheeks lit her gorgeous eyes as they send arrows to my heart for each moment they look upon me.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a very present dad for the first few days of your life, besides the night time when you're restless and your mommy needs rest. I know you won't remember me telling you any of this, but I love you my little Zephyr. My sweet reminder of how great this season of change has been. I promise I'll be there for you always", I say and she looks at me and a quick snicker of a grin appeared on her lips.

I lay her head on my chest as I rise and walk around. She's so tiny even in my skinny arms. I never knew something so small could give me such love and a sense of purpose.

I kiss her soft head and laid mine there gently, rocking and humming.

—

I finish signing some trading agreements as Zephyr napped after a bottle.

I stand and stretch my arms and shoulders.

"Shall we go see mom?", I whisper to my sleeping angel.

I exit the Great Hall and make my way towards the island over-look.

My wife has her axe and is leaning on it in her war-stance facing the ocean. Her chin was up and her gaze was concentrated. I love her so serious and concentrated.

"Anything to report M'lady?", I ask.

"There's a ship out there, but nothing threatening yet. We're vigilant, but not concerned", she replies. Zephyr makes a sweet noise and I hold on to her tightly.

"What do you think Chief?", Eret asks.

"Well if any of these rebellious tribes have the guts to get close to the edge of the world, they won't stop at anything to get to us", say with much weight.

"YES! The wages of war will soon be upon us. For it is through great tests of Thor we are prepared for this moment", Tuffnut comes up with fists in the air.

"Uh Tuff, What are you talking about?", I ask confused.

"Uh. Are we not preparing ourselves with dramatic war monologues for the battles to come?!", he asks and I sigh loudly.

I pull out my spy glass after handing Zephyr to Astrid. She kisses her forehead and begins rocking the now fussy girl.

The dragons can't return until peace is possible. I just hope we can make it possible sooner than later...

"I hope Dagur's okay, we must do something", Astrid says.

"What? What's wrong with Dagur? Where is he?", I hear Heather's voice behind me.

Oh no...


	18. Astrid

_Dear Heather,_

_It's been 3 months since I've seen you. I am so sorry about you finding out about Dagur the way you did. But we ended up recovering him and returning him to Berserker Island. It was quite wonderful to see him reunited with his family. Your nephew Gunnar is already learning how to walk at almost 1 year old. Mala regrets not telling you of the reason she sent you to us. We just wanted you protected. You're my best friend and I love you dearly._

_Zephyr is 3 months old and she's already smiling and giggling in little doses. Hiccup and I have defended New Berk against a couple of attacks but nothing we can't handle._

_I just hope you're okay and know that we are very sorry... I hope you receive this letter... somehow..._

_\- Astrid Haddock_   
  


"Astrid that's the eighth letter you've sent... I don't know if she's getting any of them, no one knows where she is", my husband says from his chair the fire.

I finish folding the letter and I put it in an envelope to give to the traders when they come to drop off supplies tomorrow.

Zephyr spits up on his lap and I can't help but laugh.

I grab a cloth and go to clean her and him up, "I know... but she's got to be out there somewhere... I just hope she's okay and no Fractious or Rebellion has found her".

"Me too", he says continuing to rock Zephyr in his arms.

I set our dishes in the wash bucket and I go back over to the fire.

The chair is big enough for me to climb in the seat with Hiccup and my baby girl.

I snuggle close to side and I stare at Zephyr's sleeping, now squishy face.

"I could have another one", I say without thinking.

Hiccup's eyes widen at me.

"What? I could... this one is so wonderful...", I smile at him.

He looks terrified and I can't help but laugh.

"Don't worry I'm not pregnant! But glad to know where you're at with that", I say slightly nudging his shoulder.

"No I am open to it...! I just...", he starts but I cut him off with a kiss.

"I know you're trying to be protective and there's a lot going on right now. But maybe in the future!"

His expression softens and he kisses me again, "Well can I at least celebrate my one year anniversary first before we add another baby in the mix?".

My heart stops and my stomach doubles over in knots. Did I forget our one year?!

"Oh my gods is that today?", I begin to panic.

"It's tomorrow, Astrid... did you forget?", he smirks.

"I. Uh. No! I just.. didn't get you a gift... Or... I...", I stutter.

"A gift?! Astrid the greatest gift you could ever get me, is right here. Having a family with you"

I absolutely adore this man. As my chief, my best friend, my husband and father to my child. He never ceases to catch me off guard with his kind heart.

"I love you Knucklehead. Always. Happy Anniversary", I kiss his cheek.

The fire keeping our bodies even warmer as we cuddle closer.   
  


——————————

**_*NARRATOR POINT OF VIEW*_ **

The dark and moss-covered Island was a dense and frightful place to inhabit.

Since the migration of the dragons, nature has taken it over, making it easy to hide a rebellious clan with even darker intentions than the sky above.

A stranger docks their ships on the sand of this murky place.

The followers of this stranger are close behind as they make their way towards a poorly built house lying in the midst of the trees and vines.

The leader of the group steps up the stairs that lead to a throne.

"Magnus the Morbid. I've heard a lot about you", the mysterious figure dressed in black approaches the leader of the Rebellion of the Wing.

"Have you now? I've begun to feel forgotten about since our departure", the large burly man strokes his beard, leaning back defeated in his seat.

"You're quite the bold one, attempting to capture the chief of New Berk many moons ago", the stranger said.

"It was to throw fear into their souls. They have no idea what's coming for them in the future", Magnus snarls at the dark figure.

"That is why I think it's important that we come to a mutual understanding when it comes to New Berk and Berserker Island"

"Are you suggesting we work together?! The Rebellion and the Fractious?! Have you forgotten the reason we left that Thor-forsaken island?!"

"It will be something Hiccup and Mala would never guess. That gives us the advantage. Besides, they will never suspect me...", the stranger is now closer to Magnus.

The scars on his giant arms are more visible as he crosses them across his body.

"And why is that, oh fearless leader of the Fractious Berserkers?"

The stranger pulls down her hood, revealing her face.

"Heather?", Throk questions from his leader's right-hand side.

"Hello Throk. It's nice to see a friendly face that knows where their convictions are", she deviously smiles at her past companion in battle.

Throk gulps deeply and stares at his feet.

Magnus is appalled at the sight of someone so close to royalty being the leader of a rogue tribe.

"Heather? So your group captured Dagur months ago, while you were on New Berk to give them the illusion that you were hurt and on the side of Mala and her tribe?", Magnus asks.

"Why, to do the very same as you. To put fear into their minds", she smirks wildly.

Magnus is now intrigued, "So, Heather. Why have you come? How could I possibly benefit from this... merge of tribes that we have ran from the last year?"

Her raven black hair blends in with the rest of her ensemble, making her green eyes spark aflame with revenge.

"I have the closest coordinates to the Hidden World. Once we find it, we can return to the way we used to live our lives. And in the end, we get revenge on Hiccup Haddock for sending the dragons away"

———————————————————

**_*AUTHORS NOTE*_ **

**_Hey guys! So something a little different... new point of view...!_ **

**_Let me know what you think of having a narrator pop in?!_ **

**_\- k.r._ **


	19. Hiccup

The almost summer sun was shining warmly on New Berk as the trees were waving in the wind calmly. The slight warm breeze making the new green leaves dance. Birds were chirping loudly as the many raging waterfalls around the island gave them a reason to.

Coming up on almost 3 years without the dragons, a subtle peace was upon the village. There hasn't been any attacks within the last year and a half or so after rescuing Dagur from the Fractious Berserkers. Disabling some of their fleet and structures in the process, we left them in a rough place that made it difficult for them to think about coming after us.

As for Mala and Dagur, their island hasn't seen such peace in a long time either, but there is still no word on the whereabouts of Heather.

Judging from her behavioral patterns in the past, she must have gone off on her own for a while. A long while. With all of the change and storms that have hit us and our allies, I don't blame her for wanting to get away from it all. Her best friends all have a home and are starting families; not to mention that her bother has a tribe and family of his own! She must not feel like there's a place for her. I just don't get why she cut off all communication... it's truly sad.

Astrid took it pretty hard after not receiving a letter back after her 28.

Yes. I counted. I haven't seen my poor Astrid so broken hearted since she let go of Stormfly. It really hurt to see my lovely bride in such a depressive state after losing two of her closest companions. But over the last year, she has really grown, healed and become such an incredible Chieftess and woman. Making it a point in our lives to value what we have and make sure to hold it dear.

I've spent a lot of my time helping my tribe become one of the best in the Archipelago, and of course... educating the future of New Berk with dragon knowledge and appreciation!

"Okay Zephyr, what is this one?", I ask my beautiful daughter, holding up the Book of Dragons.

"Ummmm... Hidous Wippleback", she jumps and her two very small pigtails bounce along.

"That's right!", I scoop her up and spin her around, kissing her cheek intensely as she giggles.

"Daddy! Stooooop!", she giggles.

"Well, I see my two dragon scouts are up to no good", my absolutely gorgeous wife walks out of the house.

"Mommy!", Zephyr runs up and jumps into Astrid's arms, causing her to drop the basket she was holding.

They hug sweetly and rub noses.

Seeing Astrid reminds me how absolutely blown my mind is; at how well she has become a mother to a tribe and to our little girl as well. Despite the disputes between foes and even the loss of friends, she has remained a rock and warrior. Fighting to be the best Chieftess I could ever ask for.

"You're getting so big! Almost to heavy for mommy to carry you around", she laughs putting her down.

"Hey Zeph, do you know how old you are going to be next week?", I ask my already brilliant child.

"Two!", she squeals.

"Ah! That's right big girl!", Astrid kneels down and kisses her forehead.

"Ohhh 2 is a big age?! I'm double that! Many times!", Snotlout rounds the corner.

I roll my eyes and Zephyr notices. Then she looks at Astrid, who gives her daughter a devious grin and nods towards him.

"Shush Uncle Snotlout", she points in the air.

Like I said. BRILLIANT child.

Astrid and I burst into laughter.

"Haha! She she told you to shush!", Tuffnut says as he rounds the corner with his twin, who is laughing along with him. Fishlegs isn't far behind.

"Shut up Tuff!", Snotlout spits.

"*dramatically gasps* YOU can NOT say the 'S' word in the presence of a child!", Ruffnut bends down to cover Zephyrs ears.

"Zeph, do you want to go on a Hidous Wippleback scavenger hunt with us?", Ruff asks in a motherly tone that I didn't think was possible coming from her.

I guess it was a matter of time. Once Heather disappeared off the face of the Archipelago, Fishlegs completely gave up on the possibility of him and her finally being together. Ruff and Fishlegs were married about 6 months ago now. I must say it has changed the both of them in ways I can't even explain.

"YEAH!!!", Zephyr shouts.

"Don't forget your notebook and Toothless doll to go with you", Astrid instructed and the little red-head runs into the house.

"Uh...erm... stay close to your aunt and uncle!", I nervously add.

"You'll go with them right? Make sure they don't get any of them killed", I whisper to Fishlegs and he chuckles.

"Of course Chief. We'll have her back by supper"

The twins hold each of Zephyr's hands and they run into the forest.

"Hiccup, they will be okay. She's fearless!", Astrid stands beside me crossing her arms. She knew exactly where my mind was going. It's incredible that my little girl is as bold and curious as her mother, but that also terrifies me.

"That's what scares me", I say and she punches my arm.

"Hey! I've made it this far in life! Besides, she's more like you; intuitive, sensitive and smart. She analyzes things before she speaks or acts", she says with proud eyes.

I feel her smile fade as she looks over at me staring into the woodland area.

"Hiccup, she'll be fine. At least Fishlegs is with them", she lifts a hand towards the now ant-sized figures in the trees.

I nod, "true".

"Come on my love, don't be over-protective. This gives us some time to ourselves too", she wraps an arm around my torso and kisses my cheek.

I pull her in for a tight side hug.

"Well after planning a bit more of her birthday celebration, what do you say we have some adventuring of our own?", I look at Astrid with wild eyes.

She looks up at me with a lifted eyebrow and a faint smirk. 

———————————————

"Oh! Nice shot M'lady!", I applaud my wife upon her axe striking a tree.

We had hiked up the westside of the island looking for more herbs to have in our kitchen. A wild adventure I know, but that's what happens when you're grown up.

Her and I stopped on a nice cliff-top that over-looked the village built into the island below and the ocean.

The sun wasn't too close to setting but it was on its way to plunging behind the horizon.

I take a loaf of bread and jug of water from my satchel and Astrid comes to join me on my spot on a large boulder.

"Thank you. It always feels good to exercise the old arms. However, lifting Zephyr up and down the last two years has helped me keep up some muscle", she says and I chuckle.

"She's so incredible. It's just amazing to see bits and pieces of ourselves come out of her as she grows older. Not to mention her own twist in her personality", I say as Astrid sits close to me.

"I know. She's going to be so much more than you and I ever will be. I have faith in that", Astrid says as she's gazing at the sun climbing downward.

"It's because she has you as a mother", I say taking a bite of bread.

"And you as a father. A father that has changed his tribes hearts for the better multiple times. A father that leads them diligently. As will she"

My heart is beating wildly in my chest as I pull my wife into my arms and she leans into my chest. I can feel her pulse in her temple as I lay my head on hers.

There have been so many moments that we have shared on cliffs like this. It feels all too cliche, but I think it gives us a higher perspective on things. To get the big picture and find a way to make it better. Not to mention it gives us time to be alone with our thoughts and share them privately.

"I love you, Astrid. I love our life here. It finally feels like this is the norm and I'm absolutely at peace with it", I say in her ear.

"I love you Hiccup. Me too", she looks up at me with those blue orbs.

The passion within them makes my breathing stumble every single time they gaze into my soul. The same way they did when we were 15 years old. I will never get used to how she makes me feel or how greatly she sees me.

I love this woman with all of my heart.

She kisses me intensely and I follow suit, making me melt even more than before.

Nine whole years and she still has the same effect on me.


	20. Astrid

"MOMMY!!!", I hear my daughter scream bloody murder from her little room down from ours.

I rose from my slumber, alert with boiling blood shooting all throughout my body.

Is there someone in the house?!

Did someone dare put their hands on her?!

I sprinted the mere 10 feet to her bedroom, but what I saw was just a poor Zephyr with tears in her eyes.

Her back was against the headboard and she tightly clutched the little stuffed Toothless in her arms.

"Oh sweetie did you have a nightmare?", I say completely relieved.

She sniffs harshly, "yeah.."

"Yeah? Oh, come here", I put my arms out and she climbs into my arms, Toothless still clung by her fingers.

"I.. I dreamed.. that a dragon was hurting daddy...", she sniffs again, wiping her tear stained face.

"Oh Zeph, you don't have to worry about that. The dragons are far away in a hidden place. Besides, your daddy was a friend to dragons, they won't hurt him", I snuggle her close to my chest.

"Like Toofless?", she looks up at me with my own blue eyes.

"Yes, just like Toothless", I lightly giggle and smile.

She's holding on to my neck tightly now and I don't think she'll let go.

My tired self walks back and forth across the cool wooden floor.

My sweet girl never sleeps well when her dad is away. It was a long two-week trip, but he'll be home tomorrow!

"Hey Zeph"

"Yes mommy?"

"Since dad is away for one more night, do you want to sleep with me? It will be our little secret", I whisper and rub her nose with mine after she nods yes.

I climb back in Hiccup and I's bed and pull the covers up for us. As soon as I laid her down, she was fast asleep again. The plush still in her tiny arms.

Oh my kind, sensitive girl. The older she gets, the more she resembles Hiccup. I took her out to learn how to throw knives and her own little axe, but she decided to sit down and tinker with it to figure out how to make it into one whole weapon. That's pretty cool, but SO Hiccup.

I can't believe she's two and a half now, and growing an inch every single week. It breaks my heart at the fact that she probably will get her dad's height. I'm not ready for her to grow up.

I drift off to sleep thinking over everything I love about my precious girl.

—————————————

I helped Zephyr into her little leather skirt that resembled mine when I was a young Viking. It's nearly falling off of her tiny waist but I wanted to see it on her. I giggle at my attempt to make her wear it, but she's not having it. So I resort to her usual tunic dress, stockings and boots.

"Okay baby, ready to help mommy with some Chiefing before daddy gets home tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't forget Toothless and your dragon journal. Grandma might be there to help you with the Stormcutter page", I say and she runs up the stairs and trots back down quickly.

I grab her hand as we walk outside. It's cooler now as fall is deep in it's season, just a month off from Snoggletog.

"Hello Astrid!", I hear Gobber say across the way in his blacksmith stall. He was hammering away at what looked like Snotlout's sword. His eyes wore more bags these days and his beard grew from a lighter blonde to white at the roots.

"Grandper!", Zephyr toddles over.

He stops his current job and kneels down to give her a hug.

She calls him Grandper because when she was little, she completely mixed up "grandpa Gobber", ... or... Gopper as she says, into one word. It's stuck ever since.

It's really sweet to see how much she loves him, he's been a father to Hiccup and many of us since the passing of Stoick all those years ago now. It's only fitting that we let her call him her grandfather. I still think I can see him tear up every time she calls him "Grandper".

"I haven't seen your parents in a while. How's your mum?", Gobber asks and my heart aches slightly.

"They're doing okay. Mom is still under the weather for the 3rd week in a row", I say realizing the aging of my parents as I see Gobber's crinkled skin.

"Give them my best wishes! And let me know when Hiccup is to arrive!", he says as we make our way around the village.

—

Later on in the day we head to the Great Hall as the sun starts to hide behind the thick white clouds.

When I get there the whole gang is gathered around in a semi-circle, facing the back of the room.

"What's going on?", I ask dropping Zephyr's hand upon Valka giving her a big hug.

"Astrid!", I hear my husband speak.

"Hiccup?!", I say completely shocked and a little upset that no one told me he had come back or made an announcement about it.

When I see him, any form of bitterness falls away from my body and I'm just over-joyed.

I jump into his arms and kiss him with all I have. My heart is pounding, man I missed him so much over the course of two weeks.

"Whoa chill Hiccstrid!", Snotlout says his classic line.

I don't know what's come over me. I guess I haven't gone longer than a week without seeing him in my life!

"Haha, I'm so happy to see you M'lady, I've come with incredible news!", he says and I await the answer along with the others.

He tells us how Dagur and Mala are doing and how big Gunnar is now. Dagur thinks he will marry Zephyr but I beg to differ, no one is good enough for her.

But when he visited Outcast Island to talk with Alvin on treaties...

"Alvin said that a couple of his men saw Heather at the Northern Markets. I didn't think she was... "no longer with us", but it's good to know she's alive!", Hiccup looked directly at me smiling.

I feel like I took a mace to the stomach. I thought I was okay with this.

My emotions want to take control and let anger run ramped around my mind, but I don't allow it.

"That's great...!", I try to smile and Hiccup looks at me concerned.

The rest of the group slowly backs away as Hiccup and I get closer.

"I'm sorry Astrid... I wish I knew...", he begins but I stop him.

"It's okay... she's apparently figured out what she needs... and, so have I. Everything I could possibly need and want are right here in New Berk, and our allied friends. It's her loss", I say as valiant as I can.

He looks at me pitifully, "I'm so sorry...".

"Excuse me", I dismiss myself from the room, grabbing my axe that leaned against the table.

———

"HA! RAAAAAHHHH", my axe strikes a wooden target that I had set up in the square. The Stoick statue staring directly at me, and below his feet the night fury and young Hiccup are a symbol of a friendship.

I think about how this monument is a ode to the greatest bonds ending in the hardest goodbyes. 

How my incredible father-in-law gave his life for my husband years ago; jumping in front of Toothless so Hiccup could live.

Toothless gave Hiccup a relationship that couldn't be matched, but that ended as well when it was safer and better for the dragons to hide in solitude until humans figure out their differences. 

The most incredible of things may come with goodbyes, and we must learn to let go. Even Heather.

"Astrid? Are you okay my love?", Hiccup steps down from the great all, his metal leg clanking as the entire village is quiet.

I look at him with a strong smile, tears forming in my eyes.

His kind gaze felt as if it was sweeping my soul up for a warm hug.

"As a matter of fact I am", I admit.

I walk up to the stone monument and I lay a hand on the image of the dragon bond.

"Sometimes the greatest relationships, even when we can't understand fully, come to an end. But we must be thankful for the time we get in those bonds"

Hiccup's eyes are close to welling up looking at his carved examples of his greatest friendship and sonship.

He meets me in my spot and pulls me into him.

His tough thumb gently lifts my chin to look into his eyes. The sunset reflecting in his dilated pupils.

Our faces are so close that my lips are slightly tickled by the soft brushing of his.

"My warrior. My Astrid."

My heart is pounding again like I felt when I hugged him up in the great hall.

I missed him.

Our lips crash on one another and I am almost numb under his touch.

After a few moments we part for air.

"You're not allowed to leave for that long anymore", I pant and we both burst into laughter.

I deviously look at him. But then I get anxious as I glance back up at the Great Hall steps.

As if he had a vision of the words that ran across my brain, "I've already asked my mom to take Zephyr for the night".

My eyes grow wide and I lightly bite my bottom lip.

I grab his hand and we run for home as quickly as possible.


	21. Narrator

**_*SOMEWHERE IN THE VAST OPEN SEAS*_ **

The sails whipped around in the wind wildly as the rain cut through the masts and splattered onto the faces of the nasty vikings on board. The weather was unforgiving, but so was the motive of these rogue savages.

The group was double in size from the merging of the Rebellion of the Wing and the Fractious Berserkers. The past two and a half years have been a time of rising anger and deliberate vengance with the two relentless leaders at the head.

Magnus the Morbid.

And Heather... the Hateful.

This was their third attempt at invading the Hidden World after Heather tracked down the coordinates, using the notes she stole from the Haddock household desk.

She was standing at the bow of her ship, letting the pouring rain strike her pale and lifeless face. Deep down she knew that this was a crime against nature, but that didn't stop her from filling the empty void that Windshear, her Razorwhip, left her with.

Windshear was the only being in the world that hadn't done her wrong. Starting when Heather found her as a hatchling, a bond was created and they were unified. That very day, when Heather was being attacked by thieves, Windshear took instinct and flew her to safety by grabbing ahold of her back.

Throughout her lifetime, Windshear has carried Heather through some of the greatest turmoil. When her brother, Dagur, was deranged and was suspected of killing their father (which he didn't), her family broken apart by retaliation, friends and foes, traitors and villains and so much more.

But the people that she knew she could count on, were the people of Berk and her own Berserker tribe.

She loved Dagur and Mala so much, but when Defenders of the Wing became a part of their tribe, they never had time for her anymore. They were too busy running the island or just being with their own little family. Heather also loved her nephew, but she thinks he took all the love away that Dagur had for her. Even though her brother promised her that nothing would come between them.

Most importantly, when Hiccup let Toothless take all the dragons to the Hidden World, that's when Heather knew that she couldn't trust him either. Not only did that make the Great Defender leave it's Island and cause the tribes to merge, it also caused her precious Razorwhip to desert her.

She believed that she could protect Windshear from the harms of the world. She couldn't figure out why Hiccup thought that the best place for her best friend was far away from her.

"How could he? He knows how much I love and need her. Don't worry girl, I'm coming for you", Heather thought to herself.

"The storm is increasing in size General", a Fractious Berserker member approached her, scaring her out of her deep and dark mind that was clouded with the pain of rejection.

"We move forward. This is just a protective layer for the Hidden World", she snaps in an impertinent tone. Not Heather-ish what so ever.

The man looks at the crew behind him and nods.

She glares out into the mere 20 visible feet in front of her with such retribution in her heart.

"You will pay Haddock. Pay for robbing me of my happiness. You want to make peace? I'm going to bring back my own, and take away yours"

—————————

**_*HADDOCK HOUSE*_ **

New Berk was covered in snow once again as the royal couple rose from their deep sleep. Astrid was sprawled across a bare Hiccup, still winded after the events of the night before.

She couldn't help but blush.

Hiccup looked up at his wife who admired him from his chest.

"Good morning M'lady", he smiles with such a glow that it sent butterflies ramped in her stomach.

"Good morning Knucklehead", she lunges forward to kiss him.

The love in their eyes couldn't compare to what they felt inside.

The past couple of months have been difficult on them in their marriage due to Hiccup traveling on his own. Astrid had to stay home to watch over the village and little Zephyr.

But moments like last night just proves to them plainly that absolutely nothing could come between the Haddocks.

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh shoot! Put something on!", Astrid says pushing herself off of Hiccup.

He falls to the floor tangled in the large blanket.

They can't help but burst out in laughter, but panic again as the knock on the door was louder.

"Hello? Son? I'm just dropping off the little one!", Valka shouts from downstairs and Hiccup is mortified.

Astrid giggles at his beat-red face and at the fact that they've been married well over three years and shouldn't be embarrassed by anything.

"Mommy? Daddy?", they hear Zephyr downstairs following the closing of the door.

"Up here sweet heart!", Hiccup calls his daughter.

She reaches their bedroom just as Hiccup and Astrid are sitting up in their bed and covered up.

Zephyr drops her little bag and journal and puts her hands up so Astrid can pull her on to the bed.

They hold her in the middle of them and cuddle close together.

Hiccup notices the Toothless plush in her arms.

He warmly smiles at the small reminder of his friend.

He picks it up and pretends to make it fly above Zephyr's wandering eyes.

"That's her best bud", Astrid beams at Hiccup.

Zephyr nods and grabs ahold of Toothless and hugs him tightly.

"Oh yeah?", Hiccup tries to sound clueless but couldn't help the sweet emotion in his tone.

"Yep. She says if he was your best bud, then he is her best bud to hangout with while you're away", Astrid puts a hand on Hiccup's.

"That's so awesome Zeph. You couldn't pick a better dragon to do the job", Hiccup leans down and kisses her forehead.


	22. Hiccup

I knelt down next to my wise little Zephyr as she concentrated on the task in her small hands. Her furrowed eyebrows resembled mine so perfectly as she figured out how to lock the small sprocket onto a long pole.

"Ah! You got it Zeph!", I squeezed her tightly from the side.

"Do you know what you made?", I ask her and she shakes her head.

"You just made your very own fishing rod!", I say and her curious eyes grow wide.

"I did?!", she can't believe herself.

"Yes!", I affirm her.

She takes a minute to examine her work; looking it over and scanning every inch. I watch her turn the little handle and the wheel spins where it will hold a string. This goes on for a solid minute and I get a little puzzled.   
Finally she looks up at me with confident eyes.

"Dad. That was really easy!", she says sounding as mature as an almost three year old could.

I proudly beamed at my mini-me as she continued to look and figure out how to tinker with it further after I hand her a spindle of string.

We were outside of the Great Hall on this cool morning in early February, as Zephyr played around on the steps. She eventually ties the little "Toofless" on a string and makes him "fly" as she reels him up and down. I chuckle at the little dragon invention as she makes whooshing and blasting noises.

My brilliant girl will be three years old in May, with the fourth anniversary of the Dragon Migration just says after in June. Astrid and I's anniversary is in the end of September, in which we will be celebrating four years as well. It blows my mind how quickly time has gone by, but yet we have so much more to look forward to.

The village was quiet mellow this morning due to it being still pretty chilly outside, but us Haddocks don't mind it at all.

"When's mommy going to be back?", my daughter asks as she unties Toothless and looks in her sack for a stuffed Monstrous Nightmare.

"In a little bit sweetheart. She's seeing Miss Gothi", I reply as I look through a stack of papers.

"Why?", she pushes. Just like I would as a curious tot.

"She's seeing her about her back, she's not been sleeping well", I say smiling weakly at her.

I've been concerned about my wife's back ever since she strained it, teaching the kids battle tactics at the school last week. This morning she could barely maneuver herself to get out of bed and out the door.

Astrid Haddock of all people can NOT be immobile, there's too much to do and quite frankly, she just can't sit still.

Just then I see her rounding the corner, from behind the Dining Hall. Walking so much better than earlier with what looks like... a giant bag of ice tied to her back?

"Mommy!", Zephyr runs over and hugs her quickly, then they walk together up to the Great Hall where I am standing.

I catch a look in Astrid's eyes that I've only seen once before. She carefully walks with her daughters hand in her own, her gaze never leaving mine.

My stomach flips within my body as I anticipate the very likely possibly that this may be slightly more than a backache.

I open the door of the great hall for M'lady, who is grinning erratically and she steps inside along with Zephyr and her many toy dragons.

Astrid suddenly pulls me over to the side a little away from our daughter and she gets close to my face.

Her eyes were already glossy as I raise an eyebrow suspiciously, her hands on my chest because we were so close. She's about to speak but I get ahead of her.

"Astrid... are you...?", I ask feeling the excitement building in my chest.

Anxiously, but happily she nods her beautiful head.

"OH MY GODS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT?!", I leap from Astrid's arms and she is giggling uncontrollably.

"YES!", she throws her arms in the air.

I know her back is sore but I can't help but wrap my arms around her torso and spin her slowly. My hand cuffs her cheek and I kiss her a little harshly than anticipated, but for Thor's sake I can't help it I'm so thrilled!

"Whoa Hiccup, careful. That's what causes this to happen! We should know by now!", she blushes holding her belly.

God's I am exhilarated in this moment. I knew I was nervous about the possibility of another baby, but there's too much joy that comes from these moments to even feel remotely off. There's also a look of elation in Astrid's eyes that wasn't there the first time she told me she was pregnant; there was confidence and anticipation.

"I know it's not a sweet and formal way to tell you like last time... but I just couldn't...", she babbles on but I stop her with a kiss again.

"Astrid I don't need all that. We're having another baby! That's the most wonderful surprise ever!"

"Mommy... daddy... are you okay?", Zephyr comes over to us as I realize we may have tears in our eyes. My sensitive girl worried about her parents who look mistakenly sad.

"Oh yes my love! We're okay, come here", Astrid kneels down and puts an arm around her small shoulders.

"We have something we need to tell you...", Astrid says looking at me.

She wants me to tell her?!

Okay.

"Yes Zeph, here, put your hand on mommy's belly", I instruct and she does as told.

"There's a baby in there", I whisper and she looks at me bug-eyed.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister...", I put my hand over hers.

"Really?", she asks and I nod.

"Yes! You're going to be a big sister!", Astrid smiles tucking a strand of Zephyrs hair behind her ear.

"YAY!", she screams nearly startling the baby within Astrid.

She dances around the room and spins in circles with her Monstrous Nightmare.

I wrap my arms around my beautiful bride once again.

Another baby.

We're having a second child!


	23. Astrid

Well, six months into my pregnancy now and I feel like I could be at almost the end... my belly is much bigger at this point than I was with Zephyr. My mother said it was normal with a second baby. Honestly I'm just glad she's well enough now to come and help me with Zephyr. My back healed after Gothi's potion cream on my back and lots of ice, but the baby pulling on it certainly doesn't help.

Hiccup has given me countless massages, Odin bless his soul. The pain remains unfortunately.

Today's been a better day, especially because it's someone very special's birthday today.

"Happy Birthday Zephyr!", Hiccup comes down the stairs after I let him sleep in some. The scruff that now lined his cheeks, upper-lip and chin were honestly really attractive on him; it makes him look more Chiefly. He's actually had a hard few weeks of Chiefing and I think that's where it's coming from.

"Thanks daddy", she leaps into his arms and he spins her around.

"So are you ready for your very special day?", I ask coming over and handing her some bread with yak butter.

"Yeah! What are we doing?", she holds out her hands for her breakfast.

"Well it's going to have to start with this...", Hiccup pulls out a leather journal with a strap to go around her shoulder. On the front was a stitched red night fury symbol, and a leather loop for a pencil.

Her eyes were glowing with wonder as Hiccup handed it to her.

"You needed a new journal not just for future discoveries, but for your ultra-dragon adventure today!", he hands her a pencil and the little raggedy Toothless.

"YAY!", she squeals jumping up and down.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Happy Birthday sweet Zephyr!", Valka comes in with the gang shortly behind her.

Snotlout and Tuffnut are arguing about something Eret had done and whether is was Viking enough or not.

And far in the back, Fishlegs and Ruffnut are walking with a small 5 month old Lillian Ingerman strapped to Fishlegs's chest.

Thank the gods an actual child is in that place instead of the plush, Fishmeat. It still blows my mind that they're actually married and now have a child. But love will make you do crazy things, I am one to understand that.

"What are all my aunt and uncles doing here?", Zephyr asks timidly from behind my skirt.

"They're here to take you on Dragon Quests! The first one is a Deadly Nadder...", I say reaching into my pocket.

"Storm-fy?", she asks in her sweet mispronounced tone.

I pull out a dragon scale that once hung on my flight suit. One of the very few things I have left of my good girl.

I hand Zephyr the little shimmery blue scale and it lands in her hands just as quickly as her astonishment.

She looks at me with adventurous blue eyes that reminded me of mine so long ago.

"Okay, open the Deadly Nadder section and I make sure that the scale color matches...", Hiccup instructs and she nods.

"I wonder if there are more out there...", I smirk at my daughter.

She gasps holding her hands up to her mouth with so much excitement.

"Let's go Zephyr!", Tuffnut takes her hand and Snotlout follows.

It's scarily sweet how much those guys love her like a blood niece. Besides, they have no hints or ideas about women in their lives any time soon, so the closest they could get to having a child is playing with mine.

Hiccup puts a firm hand on my lower back and I swing my arm around his torso.

We walk behind as all of our friends help my sweet Zephyr learn more and more about the dragons that changed our lives so much.

"Are you going to get the saddles out?", I ask him. Our plan is to have her sit on each kind of saddle at the end of each dragon's quest.

"Yeah! I just have to mentally prepare myself to find Toothless's", he replies and I lay a reassuring hand on his chest.

"I know you can do it for her", I lean up and kiss his cheek.

He smiles warmly. 

——————————

Zephyr was almost tuckered out entirely as she wrangled up the last couple of Night Fury scales that lead up to a cave, which held the saddle within so she could sit where her daddy sat for many years.

The sun was warm, but it's descent wasn't far off.

Hiccup and I take Zephyr's hands and get ready to head to where the saddle was set up for her.

But before we could reach the entrance to the cave, the village horn blared into our ears, rattling the bones within our beings.

"FRACTIOUS BERSERKER SHIPS JUST NORTHEAST OF OUR BORDERS!", Eret screams from the lookout tower.

Before I had a chance to process that an attack was happening, flaming arrows began flying from where the ships trudged forward.

My instincts kicked in immediately and I swooped Zephyr in to my arms and clenched her tightly.

"ASTRID! GET YOU AND ZEPHYR HOME! HIDE IN THE BUNKER!", my husband shouts and I do as I'm told.

"MOMMY WHAT IS HAPPENING?!", my poor baby girl is now sobbing into my neck as I run.

"RUFFNUT COME WITH ME!", I put an arm around her and pull. She holds her tiny girl firmly.

The loud shouts from the ships are heard even miles away. The village in a frenzy, I try to shout and call orders to the people I pass to take cover as I run back to my house.

"Mommy... where's daddy?", Zephyr asks.

"It's okay sweetie, he's going to save us, he'll be back soon", I try to calm my hysterical 3 year old who's birthday was deliberately ruined.

We reach the house and Ruff and I make it in. I set Zephyr down and back is absolutely inflamed and aching so badly. I didn't care about it, all I could think to do was get Zephyr away from this madness.

I grab jugs of water and bread.

"Astrid! You're going to hurt yourself more, take Lilly, I'll do the heavy lifting", Ruff says and I sigh at her being absolutely correct.

It's not good for me to lift anything this far along, let alone my already messed up back.

I rock my long yet chunky niece in my arms as Ruffnut grabs the waters and some food to go down in the bunker with.

We all climb down and huddle closely on the fur rug that lay on the floor.

—

Minutes go by like hours as we hear explosions and battle cries above our heads.

I am assuming they've docked a while ago now.

I am absolutely distraught at the fact I can't be up there fighting by my husband's side.

Oh Thor I hope he's okay.

I finally got my tired and emotionally broken Zephyr to fall asleep in my arms.

"I'm so sorry baby... I'm sorry your birthday is ruined... peace will come soon... I promise", I whisper kissing her sweet forehead.

Ruff smiles weakly at me from her position breastfeeding. I giggle at the thought that we've gone from play fighting and dragon racing to now full-time mothers.

Just then I hear the front door swing open and hit the wall it's hung on.

I hear a step... and a clunk...

Hiccup?

The step clunk continues as the sound gets louder by the bunker door under the living room floor.

The latch slides and the hatch door opens.

I don't believe my eyes as they adjust to the light that illuminated the house above.

"Heather?!", Ruff and I say simultaneously.

She's standing with a metallic staff in her hand.

"Guys! Did Hiccup have you guys hide down here?", she asks and I am a slightly perplexed. She falls off the face of the Archipelago for years with no contact and this is the first thing she says?!

"Yeah? What are you doing here...?", I ask as I feel Zephyr stir in my arms.

She looks up and around her for a second, scanning the room.

Then when her eyes return on us, a darkness I've never seen strikes us with fear. Her retaliating smirk brings forward the vengeance in her expression.

She speaks with a tone that chills me to the core,

"Oh Hiccup. How. So. Predictable..."


	24. Hiccup

My flame sword was swiping left and right as the arrows and blasts fly all around me.

My face red and flustered with rage as I push a Fractious down with my prosthetic leg.

My mind tries to comprehend where all of this is coming from and who is leading this revolt, but my heart yanks it back towards my wife and child.

Astrid is strong, even when she is with child, but I still have the raging urgency to protect her.

I spin in circles within the fog that coated the village.

I have to get to the house and make sure they're alright.

My winded chest finds it hard to breath as I sprint towards where I believe mu house is.

"HICCUP!", I hear the shrill voice of my Astrid in the distance.

"Astrid? ASTRID IM COMING!", I cry out with every ounce left of my strength.

But before I can lift another step forward, something hard collides with the back of my head.

All goes black as my face his the cool grass.

—————————————

My senses come to as a bright lantern is held up to my face.

"Ahhhh", I wince in pain. The large beardless man holding the flame chuckles at my expense.

Why is it I always get struck in the head? They couldn't just take me away? I have to be knocked out?

This is getting old.

Dozens of men are lined up all around the Great Hall. The grim and expressionless looks on their faces reveal the transparency of their despair.

But what was confusing is, is that I recognized men from both the Fractious Berserkers and Rebellion of the Wing.

I looked down and realized I was in my chieftain chair. I look down the line of people down the middle and I see my friends chained with their mouths tied up.

How in Thor's name did this happen? We were so well prepared for any attack, how did they know their way around?

Just then I look to my left and I see my precious Astrid tied up, Throk and another man had each of her arms. Her poor bulging belly stuck out from in between the large iron loops.

I was less stressed when I saw the infuriated look on her face. I knew very well that she could take both of them down with one swing of her fist.

BUT WHERE IS ZEPH...

The doors swing open wide to the Great Hall, interrupting my distressed thoughts.

Two figures walk down the center aisle as I glare with such abhor and anger I've never felt before upon seeing my Zephyr in the arms of one of them.

They reach the level I was sitting on as Magnus drops his hood.

Not surprised.

Then, I furrow my eyebrows at the figure that dare touch my baby girl.

Just then the hood falls back off of the stranger's head, who in fact isn't a stranger at all.

"HEATHER?!", I scream in complete and utter shock at what is before my eyes.

"Daddy!!!", Zephyr reaches out for me with terror on her sweet face.

Heather pulls her back tightly in her grip and I notice the twine holding her little hands together.

Who in Thor's name ties up a child?!

My rage increases as I glare into my now former best friend. How dare she betray us, let alone be cruel to her own niece.

"Ah Hiccup. I've waited years for this moment. The moment I've been setting up for all this time", Heather walks towards me. Zephyr is now wailing in her arms.

"Shut up little Haddock, do you know what your father has done?!", she spits at my daughter and I lunge forward at her yelling at my child.

Astrid thrashes in her chains and screams from her mouth tie.

My chair flies forward and I land on my face.

The men on the either side of me lift me back up, my nose is now beating with pain.

"What has my daddy done?", Zephyr looks into Heather's eyes with pure wonder.

"No baby, don't listen to her she's ly...AHH", A fist meets my temple. I wince at the pain.

"Did you know your dad was the one who sent the dragons away? The buddies and pals you hear about so much?", Heather evilly glares into Zephyr's eyes.

"What?", she now has a pouty lip.

"Yes that's right. Your dad sent Toothless away. Now you can never be friends!", she chuckles darkly as my baby girl begins to cry.

I clench my fists until they're purple. The Heather I know would never hurt my Zephyr or any of us.

"Zephyr sweetie you know that's not true. I taught you that they had to go away to be safe! They can be protected from MOMENTS LIKE THESE!", I growl at the room around me.

Zephyr looks at me with questionable eyes. I deeply and passionately look back as if I were to say "I promise it's the truth".

Zephyr flings herself backwards and Heather lets her fall to the floor.

She then runs towards Astrid, as if Heather had planned on her doing so.

Heather lifts a hand and the chains and ties holding Astrid are loosed and she swoops up our daughter after unbinding her tiny wrists.

"Oh Zeph, come here", my wife cries into her auburn hair.

"Heather, why? After all these years and the things you've done for us and vice versa, why did you result to revenge?", I question.

"Oh Hiccup... you knew how much Windshear meant to me. I knew you were someone who could never hurt me. She was the only thing I had in this world and YOU SENT HER AWAY! Along with the Great Protector that protected Defenders of the Wing. Now all of those tribe members crowded Berserker Island. Dagur and Mala barely gave me the time of day but you made it even worse! See I knew they were sending me here 3 years ago to keep me hidden, and the fact that they didn't tell me just proves what they think I am... A THREAT to them and their precious Island. Well... after some good, long thinking, I decided that's what was the best role for me, a threat", she paces around the room.

"But Heather! You know she's protected there! Wouldn't you want that for her?", Astrid questions her long lost friend with tears still in her eyes.

"I can protect her better than any stupid Night Fury", she states and it stings my inner being.

"So this is what all of this is about?! The dragons? You and I both know very well that they're better off in the Hidden World! Look at what you've started! This is the very reason, no, YOU'RE THE VERY REASON THAT THEY HAVE TO REMAIN HIDDEN WITH ALL THIS WAR AND REVENGE!", I shout with such severity it stuns my gang. But I don't care, she insults Toothless, threatens my home, my friends and my FAMILY.

I can tell my words sliced through Heather's weak chest.

"Hiccup. You're going to pay for that", I see tears gripping her eyes.

"Then might I interest you in a loan?", I hear a wonderfully familiar voice behind me.

Dagur walks up with his sword, Mala is right beside him.

"Berserkers!", people of my tribe begin to enlighten with excitement as they cheer.

I turn towards Astrid who has my little girl in her arms.

They're my life and everything I have. I nod towards her to run and hide as I turn to face the traitor in our midst.

My shackles loosen as I stand and steal a sword from the belt of the fallen henchman to my right.


	25. Astrid

The impeccable timing of our dear friends couldn't have been more perfect.

Of all people to see the attack happen, Gustav was on his way back here after a visit to Berserker Island.

For once in his life he did something wonderful by alerting the Chief and Queen.

The Berserkers, our Berkians, Hiccup and I fought and pushed the Fractious and Rebellion until they retreated back to their ships and fled.

The twins, somehow, managed to capture Heather in the chaos, but Magnus got away.

The little infant within my belly flipped and kicked along with me swinging my axe at each traitorous face I saw.

I believe this baby will be vigilant like me. Hiccup may beg to differ but I am certain of this one.

I rub my full belly as I lay in bed unable to sleep. I am facing the center of our bed against Hiccup's back. The attack was two days ago, but who could possibly sleep after an endeavor like that?

Besides, tomorrow is the day we're going to put Heather on trial.

"Hmmm can't sleep either M'lady?", Hiccup says with the throatiest tone, sending chills down my spine.

It's insane how he still gets me with how much I love him.

"No... not a wink...", I say as he rolls over. There's a lack in his gaze when our eyes meet, solace falls on his face as I cuff his prickly cheek in my hand.

"Hiccup... Zephyr is fine. She doesn't despise you or hate you... she's just scared...", I look at him intently.

My heart yearns for my poor husband as his head takes him deeper into the fear that his daughter no longer loves him.

My little girl is just like her dad, and she is smart enough to know that Heather was the bad guy and dad didn't send the dragons away to hurt her.

"I know that... I just... I can't get the look on her face out of my head. She looked at me like I ripped her little heart out..."

His sensitive side is really out in the open in this moment and I know it's uncomfortable for him. But I'm the only one he allows to see this side over the years and it makes me love him that much more.

Hiccup suddenly rises from the bed and walks out of the room.

I know he's going to go check on her, he's done it about 5 times in the last 2 hours.

I bring myself to my feet as well, much slower due to my sore back and joints.

He's leaning against the doorframe, watching Zephyr all snug with her dragons all over her bed.

I snake my arms around his waist from the back and lay my chin on his shoulder.

"See. She's okay", I whisper.

"I know..."

We stare as her little girly snore is heard along with the flickering of her nightstand candle.

"Come back to bed", I say kissing the spot on his neck just below his ear.

"Whoa... Astrid be careful of that spot", he whips around in a totally different mood.

"Oh I'm already pregnant Knucklehead don't go there", I say going to crawl back in bed.

He chuckles wildly in a hushed tone. 

__________

"Now Heather... the... hateful... you stand before us today guilty of treason, assault, theft and even to the point of attempted murder...", my husband the chief reads from a scroll with great difficulty.

She was manacled and chained from her shoulders down to her knees.

The very accusations against my friend hurt my soul slightly. The shaded look in her eyes covered her gaze like a blanket; unaware that these things are wrong and not like her.

Almost as if her eyes have been covered in a veil, unable to see the truth.

"I told you. Without Windshear I am nothing. Besides, Magnus and these "savages" have shown me more respect than any of you have over the last four years", she snarls.

"But we have! We have always loved and included you in our lives. Heather we have created a life without the dragons and it's honestly wonderful. And to know that they are safe is good enough for me, why can't you accept that?", I interject. My chieftess cape dragged dramatically behind me as I approach her where she sat.

"Astrid you have your life, and so do you Dagur. I never found mine. And you all didn't give me the light of day to care about it. Some family", she rolls her eyes.

I swallow deeply as I have to bite my tongue.

I prepare myself, "Then why? Why did you come to the wedding? Why did you set up our honeymoon for us? Why did you help we with my baby when three years later you would treat her like a dog?"

I'm so close I could spit in her face. There's a slight look of guilt that I pry out of her.

"Astrid, sweetie, relax a little", Hiccup grabs my shoulder.

"Those events became very proof that I meant nothing to you besides "help". I was hoping to find a home in Berk away from my neglective family and be with you guys. But you were so caught up in this idea of living life without the dragons and how humbling it has been. I just can't agree with this sad pipe-dream without the dragons that you call a good life. Hiccup, you can't tell me you are happy without Toothless! You can't tell me you don't spend everyday wishing he was here, that dragon changed your life. You wouldn't be CHIEF or ANYBODY right now without him!!!", she shouts and the room falls silent.

My inner protective wife absolutely takes over my emotions and it pulses through my veins. Everything within me is wound in a pit of rage as Hiccup sits back in his chair. The same expression is on his face as the one I saw on the cliff just 4 years ago.

"Toothless didn't make Hiccup anything. He made it easier for Hiccup to realize who he truly is. The fact that you're blind enough to not realize the identity of your brother makes me sick. That's not what family is. You are not only guilty of all of these cruel and terrible things. But you are guilty of not being the Heather we knew and loved...", I state as I retreat to my chair next to Hiccup.

I haven't felt such boldness with my words in my life. I am usually the one good with the weapon and my husband has his ways of persuasion.

The room is astounded as I hold Hiccup's hand and kiss his cheek.

I look over at him and there is a fair mix of pride and shock in his eyes.

"Well. Considering the crimes at hand, I say she return to her homeland, where she waits out her sentence in jail", Queen Mala states.

There are tears lining the eyes of Dagur's face. A sight I didn't think I'd ever see.

Hiccup sucks in his lips in acceptance, and nods.

Heather is now crying, but doesn't speak another word.

Eret and Snotlout nod and lift her from where she sat.

Upon seeing Fishlegs next to Ruffnut with the baby in her arms makes her sob even harder.

I feel terrible, but she's done so much worse to all of us.

I stand with Hiccup, hand in hand as we watch her get dragged out to the docs where she will board a ship to Berserker Island.

We both exhale deeply.

Not entirely, but we know a certain kind of peace settled on our tribe.

The initial threat to the dragons and all of us is gone. For now.


	26. Hiccup

I hear awful coughs and sniffs coming from my bedroom. Astrid has been fighting this cold for the last week or so which has weakened my pitiful love; not to mention the baby is due any minute. She's been on bed rest with nothing but soup and water. It's early in the morning and I am downstairs with Zephyr after her usual sunrise wake up time.

"HICCUP!", Astrid screams from upstairs.

I leave my place on the floor with Zephyr and her journals and race up the wooden steps.

Astrid is standing awkwardly half naked in our room. I'm slightly amused but immediately switched into serious mode when I realize her water has broken.

"It's time", she says and I run and grab her comfortable pants to slip on.

"Zephyr! Can you please grab your satchel that we packed for you for grandmas?!", I try to say from upstairs.

She gasps loudly, "Oh no! Is the baby going to be born?"

She's so smart.

"Yes sweetie, please hurry!", I call as Astrid feels the contractions intensify.

"Can you walk, love?", I ask a half breathing Astrid.

"I... I think so...", she barely says before wincing at another wave of tightening.

I get behind her to brace her arms as squeezes my hand in pain. Honestly, I'm pretty glad that it's our second baby and we mostly know what to expect.

I help my bride down the long, steep steps and get my family out the door.

"Mom?!", I shout from the pathway, hoping she'd hear me from several yards away. Thank the gods Gobber was just outside as I caught his glance.

"Gobber! Take Zephyr to my mom's and meet us at Gothi's!", I instruct and he hobbles over to take her hand.

"Here love, come with Grandper!", they jog off.

"Ohhhhh Hiccup, this is really bad... AHHHHHH", she holds the bottom of her swollen belly. It's much more pronounced than the last time around and this kid is already a week or two late.

It was about time...!

"Astrid do you want me to carry you?", I try to pick her up but she stops me.

"No no, it will hurt my back more", she takes a hold of my arm and we creep up the hill to Gothi's hut. 

________

After what felt like ages, we finally made it up the steps to her tall home.

Astrid was absolutely exhausted already and she hasn't even given birth to the baby yet.

Her contractions weren't this intense the first time... I'm beginning to worry as Gothi examines all over her body with urgent, furrowed eyebrows. Which aren't just from her older age now.

The roundness of my wife's beautiful face was glistening with sweat and red with flushed skin. Tears slowly crept down her cheek and I bite my lip, upset that I'm unable to do anything to help. The same guilt a father always feels as his wife is in labor.

Gothi scribbles something in the sand on her table and Gobber comes just in time to translate.

"Fever. Need to keep her cool with ice", he says and my stomach drops to my feet.

"Hiccup...", she croaks from her spot on the table bed. A cough follows.

I slowly move the damp blonde streaks from her forehead and I feel the heat radiating from it. Holding her hand in my other one, she weakly locks her fingers in mine.

"Babe, they're going to get you some ice to help relieve the fever you have...", I say as color slightly leaves her face.

I knew she had been fighting something in the air for several days but I didn't think it would be any worse than a cold.

"Here comes another one..... AHHHHHH", she braces herself for another heavy contraction, clenching her teeth.

"Ahhh... phew... this kid better be worth it...", she kind of laughs and I am eased slightly. I chuckle with her.

Gothi checks to see how dilated she is and shakes her head as if it was a "gods no!".

We're not even close to being ready to push out a baby and my Astrid is getting sicker...

Soon Gobber returns with ice and leather strips of material.

I help line them on her forehead, chest, arms and legs. Ice is then lined all along the leather and Astrid lies completely still for a moment.

The quiet of the room makes my heart pounding in my chest echo in my ears. I honestly can't stand when I have little to no control when it comes to my wife's well-being.

__

Two hours have gone by and she only has dilated a bit more.

I sit next to her with her arm locked in mine. The ice covering her body is making her shiver, and every time she shakes a piece of me falls to the floor. This is supposed to be a happy and wonderful moment.

I rub her lower arm softly as I stare at how her beautiful eyelashes whip up from her closed eyelids.

My brave one. My Astrid.

Enduring some of the harshest, most challenging things and she handles it like a champion.

Her entire face tightens with another contraction and she squeezes my bruised hand again.

___

Eight hours since our arrival this morning and Astrid seems a little more stable, but her cough hasn't made her contractions any more enjoyable. In fact, they induce another one almost every time.

Gothi goes to check her again... and she smiles at us warmly.

It's time to push.

"Astrid, babe it's time", I say trying to help her sit up a little, but I fail.

"Hi...Hiccup... I can't... I... I'm so tired... I...", she tries to speak but her nasty coughing fit happens again.

"I know Astrid I know... but the baby is coming... and we don't want it to get sick too... you're the only person in the world right now who's strong enough to do this", I say coming by her head, holding one hand and my other under her back.

Her screams echo through the valley as she pushes this large baby out.

More and more tears roll from her eyes with great pain attached to each. But every ounce of energy had been drained from her body hours ago...

We make it to the final push and it was much smoother than I anticipated.

Suddenly a very chunky blonde baby appears from the other side of the table. I am bewildered at how insanely different from Zephyr this one looks.

My heart is leaping all around my insides as I try to look upon the face of my second child.

Gothi scribes into the sand,

"Boy"

A son.

"Astrid we have a son!", I say as my world all comes melting around me. I am exhilarated and pulsing with happiness.

"A... a boy?", she smiles with weary eyes.

"Yes", I sweetly look at my sickly wife.

Her blue eyes can't hide the illness she feels.

I go to grab my son that has a face that resembles mine almost perfectly but has Astrid's gorgeous blonde locks.

But before I can turn around to show Astrid, she faints from her position on the bed. 

____

"Astrid... Astrid... how are you feeling?", I jump to check on her as I hear her groan.

"Huh? I.. yeah. Where's the baby?", she then shoots up quickly making her dizzy and laying back down.

"Easy, easy my love. I'm happy to see the potion for the Flu is working okay. I was really worried", I say holding her hand. 

"And... our baby boy is right over there", I point to a bassinet which held a bundled blondie.

She glances over at him with those motherly eyes I adore so dearly.

"Wait how long was I out for?", she asks with fear in her eyes.

"Uh... two days...", I say nervously.

"Oh my Thor! I missed the two first days of my baby's life?!", she throws her arms in the air.

"Astrid, hun, you were incredibly ill. I'm glad you had time to rest and heal some now before it got worse"

Now a wave of guilt hits me, "Ah! I should have brought you here earlier! This wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't have gotten so sick!"

Now she looks at me like the stronger spouse, "Hiccup. You know it's not your fault...".

I shoot my glance down at my twiddling hands.

"Can I hold him?", she breaks the silence in such a tone that seemed to calm the tension in the room.

"Of course M'lady", I go and gently lift the sleeping lad.

She graciously looks upon his chiseled face.

"He looks like you...", she smiles as she softly brushes the blonde hairs on his little head.

"Well... didn't you say you had your boy name picked out since you were a kid?", she continues to admire the newborn.

"Yes. Nuffink. It was my grandfather's name. He's the one that made my dad into the incredible man he was. I want to honor him in that way"

"Nuffink. I do love it", Astrid leans in to kiss his little nose.

There's a knock on the door. Through the little window I see a peeking Zephyr and my heart lights aflame again with passion.

"Come in!", I whisper and door clicks open.

I bend down and grab my little girl's hand, "Zephyr, would you like to meet your little brother?"

Her blue eyes widen at the sound of those words, but she cautiously nods as she reaches for me to lift her up.

I set half my bottom on the bed next to Astrid and Zephyr carefully leans over to see into the swaddled blanket.

Her eyes glisten with wonder at the sight of the little one.

"He's so small...", she says in such a sweet little whisper.

"What do I call him?"

"Nuffink", Astrid beams at our wonderful daughter.

"Nuffy! I like it!", she puts her hands in the air.

We chuckle quietly as we shush her so we don't wake him up.


	27. Astrid

Hiccup had taken sleepless Zephyr home to get some rest while I remained in Gothi's little house. It was for her benefit, but I'm sure Hiccup may pass out himself after he lays her down. He's been such a stronghold for me, he deserves every bit of that rest he's getting.

I am still on close watch due to my sickness being as severe as it was.

But I didn't mind because it was just Nuffink Haddock and I.

My body slowly regaining strength, begins to find movement and baby-lifting much easier as time goes on.

I held my little blonde man as his tiny eyes fluttered open, revealing vibrant green orbs for eyes that resembled the love of my life's.

The feeling I had within my being when he was in my womb returns. The feeling that I had a second warrior inside of me, fighting my battles along side me. Despite all of the trauma and heartbreak that I had encountered when I carried him, I was able to make it through because I had another soul like mine.

The brave look in his 2 day old eyes was indescribable. I may be making all of this up in my tired and delusional state, but I don't care.

I rocked him side to side gently as I hummed occasionally. The Haddock family nose stuck out to sweetly from the blanket and the little blonde eye lashes made my heart flutter even more so.

He began to get a little fussy and so I set him in my lap to pull my tunic down to breastfeed.

Gothi arrives back from a short excursion for herbs and things for her potions. She smiles at the sight of him latching and eating well.

She walks closer to the bedside and squints her aging eyes. She points at her cheeks and points at me with a smile as if to say the coloring of my face is returning.

I thank her and tell her I feel much better than before, and also the fact that my back hasn't hurt as bad since I gave birth.

I feel like Nuffink has revitalized me since his arrival. I absolutely love and adore my sweet Zephyr and she is so much like Hiccup, but I feel like this boy will so full of adventure and bears an audacious spirit that I can connect to. I see myself teaching him battle tactics and skills with weaponry, showing him how to find the weakness in his opponent and how to use it.

The door then swings open and a sleepy chief walks in.

"Afternoon M'lady", he says coming over to kiss my temple.

He gazes on Nuffink nursing away.

"Hungry", he chuckles.

"Yes I am!", I reply and this makes both of us laugh.

"Well that's a good sign!", he says as Gothi tells him in sand that I am able to go home.

As soon as Nuffink finishes nursing I excitedly, but carefully, rise from my position on the table-bed and stand on my own two feet.

I am quite sore and slightly dizzy but I feel incredibly better. 

___________

I am home with a bowl of stew and in Stoick's large chair by the fire. Hiccup is sitting crisscross on the fur rug on the ground, rocking Nuffink left and right. Zephyr is on her knees and leaning on one of Hiccup's legs, closely observing her new little brother.

My heart is so warm and nearly bursting with the tender love before my eyes.

Hiccup and I have two children. I can't believe this picture in front of me as I watch my wonderful best friend and husband with both of them; telling Zephyr to be gentle with little Nuffink when she kisses his cheek.

Hiccup catches my stare and smirks at the thoughts he knows are going through my head.

From dragon master, to father extraordinaire.

"I wonder if Toothless and the Light Fury had little dragons of their own", he says breaking the silence.

I smile as I slurp my last spoonful of the delicious chicken soup.

"I would imagine so", I reply going to put my dishes in the wash bucket.

Zephyr picks up her Toothless plush and looks at it for a moment.

"Mommy, I want a light fury too! For Toofless", she begs me with those big blue eyes.

"Sure sweetie! I'll start on it tomorrow, but I can't go as fast because I have brother now", I kneel down and rub noses with her.

"Dats okay!", she runs off and plays with the other dragons.

Hiccup stands and comes to meet me and sets the swaddled little Nuff in my arms. I hold him close to my chest as I recall the feeling I had holding him at Gothi's. My little fighting and spirited boy I pray to the gods he becomes.

Hiccup snakes an arm around my waist and pulls us closer and our foreheads meet. I can't help but blush at the sweet act.

"We did good on this one too", he whispers and I laugh as I kiss his lips.

"He's perfect", I look at my husband lovingly. "I can't believe we have two kids"

"I know. And we thought dragons were difficult sometimes"

I laugh out loud and it wakes my sleeping son. He opens his eyes... and starts wailing so loudly it startles Zephyr across the room.

"Point made", he says laughing and walking over to the fire where little cloths were drying. He hands me a clean cloth diaper and I go to change him.

Once he's all clean I set him in the bassinet and I go sit with my girl on the floor.

I hold the little Deadly Nadder in my hands as she had the Hideous Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare battle it out.

"Hey Zeph, what do you think of having a little brother?", I ask her as I fly the little Stormfly and pretend to run into the Hookfang.

"He's really cute", she replies and I laugh. I see Hiccup proudly smiling from the kitchen as he washes the bowls from dinner.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I'm still next Chief right?", she asks like a little adult. Hiccup and I turn to her completely stunned at her random and profound question.

To be honest I am now wondering that myself.

There hasn't been a female heir to the throne of Berk in any of the generations before us.

Hiccup drops his job in the kitchen and walks over to us and sits down.

Her little face is wiped with uncertainty.

"Are you brave?", he asks her intently.

"Yes", she quietly squeaks under her breath.

"Are you smart?"

"Yes"

"Do you love New Berk?"

"Yes"

"Are you willing to help the people here?"

"Yes"

"Do you love dragons?"

"Yes!"

"Do you love mommy and daddy and Nuffink?"

"YES!", she screams and we shush her with the baby sleeping right beside us.

Hiccup beams at our wonderful and very mature three year old.

He looks at me for reassurance in his questions and her answers.

I nod proudly.

"Well. You are our first born, I think you will make a wonderful chieftess of New Berk one day", he says and and she leaps into her dad's arms.

I get a little emotional at the thought of my daughter being chieftess one day.

It's very real to me now that we have the eighth generation with us and all of this will be theirs one day...


	28. Narrator

The winds of autumn began rolling through the trees of Berserker Island as little Gunnar, the son of Chief Dagur and Queen Mala ran round the grass. His parents were on a picnic with him this beautiful day.

"Sir a message from New Berk", a man in a helmet and ragged clothing approached the family.

Dagur takes the scroll and opens it so his wife could see.

He reads it carefully and quickly.

"Hiccup and Astrid had a son!", Dagur says and Mala is over-joyed at the sound of a second Haddock baby in the family.

"He says... we need to remain vigilant as the remaining rogue Rebellion and Fractious members still roam the Archipelago"

Mala nods reassuringly as her four year old son leaps into her arms. His strawberry blonde hair whipping left and right in the wind.

The guard bows in respect and leaves the family to their afternoon.

—

He heads through the trees and down into a pit where hidden stairs were built underneath the cliff side.

Several rows of guards and doors later, he returns to his position as head guard of the Berserker-Defender tribe. His position... guarding the cell of Heather the Hateful.

She sat against the dark, cold brick wall. Her ankles were chained to prevent movement and the untouched metal plate with stale bread resembled her decayed state.

"Seems as if your old friends have a new child", the head guard said to her in a cynical way.

Her matted hair hung so loosely over her eyes as she glared up from the floor, disgusted. Everything in her that was filled with vengeance multiplies as he goes on about how she would be there if it wasn't for her actions.

He also interestingly mentioned that Dagur, Mala and Gunnar will be heading over for a visit soon.

She then dwelled upon the thoughts that floated around in her mind.

One day.

One day she will break free from this prisoned state and she will find the Hidden World to make her revenge complete.

For now, she will sit.

Sit and let it grow and grow until the very word or thought of anyone who had done her wrong completely and utterly urges her to burst into a rage to break out of this Thor-forsaken holding cell.

The cell that her dear brothers and family put her in.   
  


__________________  
  


Nuffink was already a month old when his parents were celebrating four years of marriage. Hiccup had been so busy with chiefing that he hadn't been home much of the whole month. Astrid was increasingly better but a little distraught over the absence of her husband and stress of two children.

Zephyr was a big help to mom, however. She knew how to stand on a stool and wash the dishes and carefully move the logs around in the fire to keep it aflame.

Astrid's tired eyes failed her as Hiccup walked in the door.

"Happy Anniversary M'lady! Are you okay?", he asks taking the squealing baby from her arms.

"Yes... happy anniversary", she tiredly greets her husband and kisses him briefly with a peck. "Nuffink was up half the night and he would NOT go down for his morning nap".

She slams her aching body in one of the kitchen chairs.

Hiccup starts to feel guilt build in his diaphragm as he rocks his restless son, "shhh buddy. Mommy needs some rest".

"Daddy!", Zephyr runs down from up stairs and hugs her dad's leg.

"Hello my beautiful Zeph", he scratches the top of her head.

Hiccup looks over at Astrid with longing and regret.

"Astrid... I'm so sorry...", he says and she looks up at him with glossy blue eyes. There's a look of hesitancy on her face.

"For?"

"Just neglecting to let you do more Chieftess duties with me...", he says with such pain in his chest it tugs tears.

She doesn't say anything for a short minute as Hiccup continues to try to calm Nuffink down.

He is now angry crying and Hiccup doesn't know what to do.

This goes on for another few moments, causing Astrid to sigh in defeat.

"He likes his left side, head on your arm and his left arm hanging down under it. Stuffed dragon in his hands and sway left and right", Astrid says rather sternly as she stands to walk up the stairs.

Hiccup does as he is told and it works almost immediately.

But he can't help but cry at the fact that he knows nothing about how to help with his son.

—

Astrid sits on their bed with such heaviness and of she were honest with herself... loneliness. Two emotions that shouldn't be felt on an anniversary.

She looks over at Hiccup's desk that has two frames above it.

A drawing of Toothless, and above that was a large painting of Hiccup and Astrid on their wedding day.

The emotions and passion she felt on that day were still deeply woven into her soul. She loves him so dearly and no one can ever change that.

She wasn't upset that she isn't Chiefing with Hiccup, but the fact that he hasn't been much of a father or husband the last few weeks.

Hiccup is NOT who he has been the last four years, and she has no idea why.

A tear slips from her eye as she hears a "step, clink" up the stairs.


	29. Hiccup

This is what I was afraid of... I didn't want to become my father pre-dragon times.

Am I saying I don't want to become my dad?

Is that an excuse to neglect my son?

Of course not!

I just...

I find my feet going up the stairs before my mind can catch up. I can't let Astrid be alone because of this insecurity within me.

Zephyr continued to play by the fire and I wasn't worried about her as I went on up.

My sleeping Nuffink was passed out as I entered the large bedroom.

Astrid sniffs and wipes her cheek as she looks away from the mural above my desk and meets my gaze.

There are tears in my eyes.

I set Nuffink in his crib and I slowly approach my wife.

What a complete bonehead I've been. After all she encountered through this pregnancy, being sick during the most painful birth and now her husband hasn't been helping her.

"Hiccup. Don't.", she says and I am confused.

"Don't what?"

"Don't apologize. I don't care about the Chiefing, it's your job I get that... I...", she speaks barely looking at me.

"Astrid... that's not...", I try but she stops me.

"What is it?! Did I do something? Am I doing something wrong? Am I not doing a good job?....", she rants off pacing around the room.

Everything in me is breaking and my heart can't be held up much longer.

"No... you haven't done anything wrong...", I quietly say.

"What is it Hiccup?! I just don't feel like I know you right now. I am so exhausted and completely stretched thin more than I could ever imagine and the last thing I could possibly need, is the love of my life to not be there for me!", she throws her arms in the air.

Pools of tears are flooding from my eyes and this slightly angers her.

"Mommy, daddy, are you okay?", Zephyr comes in nervously.

"Yes baby. Daddy and I are just talking, go to your room with Toothless I'll be there in a minute", Astrid snaps into mother-mode and I'm amazed once again.

Once Zephyr leaves, Astrid sits on the bed again and weeps.

"Astrid... you haven't done anything. You are the most amazing, incredible wife and mother to our children...", I begin.

"Then what is it? Why are you so distant? Is it New Berk? ... Is it Nuffink...?", she asks looking up and I swallow deeply at her last one.

Her eyes turn from despair, to concern.

"Nuffink? What's going on?", she stands to meet my hazed eyes.

"I... I don't want him to go through what I did... I... have tried to hold him and admire him to see if it will help, but I can't shake this fear..."

Astrid now has a stoic look on her face, the face I know so well and that she has had to use on me many times in my life. Perfect for this very moment.

"It's been so easy with Zephyr. She's my little girl. But... I never knew what having a son could be like. The only experience I had as a son was an absent father... I... I'm so sorry...", I can't finish my statement as I weep into Astrid's shoulder.

I don't know what has come over me but I let it loose. I am 25 years old and wailing like my 1 month old baby into my wife's arms.

She doesn't immediately, but eventually wraps her arms around me. Pulling us to sit down.

"Astrid... I just don't know what to do..."

"He needs a father figure in his life that will love him and encourage him throughout life's experiences. Your father may not have been there for you entirely, but he gave you so much in the 5 years before he passed away. He believed in you more than me or anyone else did. You have the opportunity to do that for all of Nuffink's life. Don't let fear ruin that for you Hiccup, you are a father of two wonderful children", she says sobering me back to a steady state. 

"Thank you Astrid..."

She looks down at her knees. The look of abandonment returns and I see it clear as day. 

"Despite all of this father business, I have been an absolute horrible husband to you the last month..."

She turns to me a little surprised at my statement, but hurt the same at the truth of my words.

"Well... you were there for me when I was terrified of being a mother to our daughter... it's only fitting I do it for you with our son...", she says slowly trying to compromise and I almost lose it. That's not what we do.

"Astrid! I did that because I love you and believed in you. But my fear has pulled me from you and I am an absolute jerk for allowing that to happen. We're a team. We depend on each other. Like I always say, there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. I neglected that... and... I'm sorry...", I state as tears begin to rim my eyes again.

Her blue eyes are dancing with the shine of their reflective glow against the blue sky out the window.

I gently lift her chin to look at me as I pour my heart out through my eyes as much as I can.

I place a kiss on her smooth, soft lips with such a desire for her affection like never before.

I begin to pray to the gods that this blonde, beautiful lady I get to call my wife will forgive me.

For if I have failed her beyond repair, I will lose all of my will to go on with life.

That's dramatic but it's what I feel. I must have been looking at her with a dorky face due to her reaction after that.

"Hiccup... you Knucklehead...", she laughs dropping her head. I laugh along.

"I love you with all that I am. Nothing can ever change that. The feelings I had that day in that painting were just the beginning of how I was going to love you as your wife. I didn't think that moment could be topped. I loved you more the day we went on our honeymoon, the day I told you I was pregnant with Zephyr, when we had her, when I rescued you from the Rebellion, when you found out I was having Nuffink, when I went through rejection with Heather, when you set up the birthday party, when you fought with all you had to protect us from Heather and Magnus...  
and I absolutely love you more as you stand before me today"

I gaze upon this woman. My Astrid.

Yet again never ceasing to amaze me as a man, a friend, a Chief and husband.

"I love you so much", I have to bite my lip to prevent any further crying.

We wrap our arms around each other, inhaling each other in such a way as we kissed, our bodies molded together as one again. All the resistance, questions and separation that had formed between us was now broken.

I held the back of her head with one hand and her waist with the other, embracing her with all that I have.

I love her with everything I am, and will continue with every single last breath.

Just as we were about to kiss again, Nuffink cries from his crib.

I look at my bride with such passion.

"I got him", I say rising to pick up my son.

I can feel her smile behind me as I kiss his forehead.

"I'm here Nuff. I will be there for you always. I will be the father you need. I don't know how, but I will be", I whisper.

Astrid calls for Zephyr and she comes running into the room and jumps into her arms. I join them on the bed as Nuffink sucks on one of the ears of the stuffed dragon.

I pull my little family into a tight huddle.

We sit like this for a moment before I break the silence, "Astrid. It's still our anniversary! What do you want? We can do something? I can ask mom if..."

Astrid cuts me off, "My love, nothing more than what I've got right here"

I am so full of joy in this moment, "Anything for you M'lady"


	30. Astrid

Snoggletog was in full swing once again in New Berk. The traditions of old and new were perfectly meshed together as Vikings everywhere were full of joy this season. I wore a floral crown woven with holly that Zephyr had made for me the night before. I loved it and Hiccup has a matching one too.

The traditional Snoggletog banquet was running smoothly as I sat in my chieftess chair with a 4 month old Nuffink who was already learning to hold his head up. He sat in my lap facing the crowd who was feasting away at all the goods and treats we had to offer.

Hiccup was making his rounds as Zephyr was close on his heel with... cake frosting all over her face...

Oh Thor...

"Happy Snoggletog dear", Valka comes and sits next to me. "May I?"

I oblige as she takes her grandson into her arms, "Of course you can. You don't even need to ask", I laugh.

"I know, I'm just being respectful"

I love her for that. Sometimes people just think they can come up and hold the newest Haddock baby.

"Oh he resembles Hiccup so much. I recognize the nose and face shape so well", she admires him and kisses his cheek.

"I know, it's almost scary", I giggle.

"And those eyes", she adds.

"Maybe that's why I love him so much", I smile and she glances over with the same happiness.

"How has it been?"

"Oh, it's been much better. Hiccup... tends to get caught up in his head sometimes but he's really trying..."

"Good. You know how it was for him growing up. I wish I could have been there for him all those years but... we can't change the past. I'm just glad Nuffink here gets double what Hiccup did. A wonderful mother and father all his life", she rubs my back and I lean over for a hug.

"Thank you Valka"

"Of course! Now go be with your husband! I'll watch the little one", she insists and I thank her.

I walk across the hall to my sweet Hiccup as he carries a messy Zephyr.

"Oh baby girl what's all over your face?", I laugh as I grab a cloth to wipe it off.

"Mommy stop!", she buries her face in Hiccup's shoulder. Now there's frosting on his fur cape.

"Oh Zeph...", I sigh in defeat.

"Hello M'lady", Hiccup greets me with a lingering kiss.

"Easy Chief", Gobber chuckles and we back away awkwardly.

"We get it Hiccstrid!", Snotlout joins in on the banter.

Hiccup wraps his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Uncle Snotlout! Shoulders!", Zephyr runs up almost punching him in the stomach with her body.

He lifts her up and she stands on his shoulders as his arms balance her.

"Zephyr you're so tall!", Ruffnut comes over with Fishlegs and a toddling one year old Lillian.

"Oh my gosh she's walking!", I say as Fishlegs proudly nods.

Then he whispers into Hiccup and I's ears, "Thank Thor she takes after me with the brains"

We burst into whispering laughter.

Tuffnut was imitating how little Lillian was walking and he ended up looking like a giant chicken. 

Then Snotlout bragged to Eret about how he was the favorite uncle and Eret proved him wrong by throwing Zephyr in the air and catching her over and over.

The bickering and laughter went back and forth for a good while until we couldn't breathe anymore from laughing so hard.

For a moment it felt like old times. The times we had back on Berk, the arena, the edge and now even here in New Berk.

"Oh man... this is so awesome. It's like the good ole days...", Hiccup says and everyone agrees in reminiscence.

"Yeah", everyone says in unison.

Then it's like Odin himself spoke straight into Snotlout's ear with a great idea.

"Guys! Let's go back to the edge!", he shouts.

"I still have never been!", Eret chimes in.

It sounds so wonderful but...

"Guys... we can't just drop everything and go... we have an island to protect and we have families now...", Hiccup says and I nod along with him.

"Come on! One last time! I want to make sure the boar pit is still in tact!", Tuffnut adds.

"We can leave Valka, Gobber and Spitelout with the auxiliary team to protect everyone. We won't be gone long!", Eret says and Hiccup puts on his thinking face.

It will be a lot with the kids, but we will have plenty of help if everyone goes... as much as I don't want to leave New Berk empty handed... it sounds like so much fun and breath of fresh air.

Hiccup is now staring at his feet. I know he wants to say yes, but wants to be chiefly about it.

"Come on Hiccup, it would be nice to get away and see the old Edge again...", I give him puppy eyes.

"Astrid...", he says between his teeth knowing I'm right.

"Go on lad! We can take care of things here! Bring in the new year with a trip to the edge", Gobber smiles with his aging eyes.

"What do you say Hiccup?! We can find some old books and notes we may have left behind!", Fishlegs says shaking his friend's shoulder.

"Uh...", he holds the back of his neck and glances at me again.

I nod with a smile.

"Let's... go to the edge!", he sighs and the whole gang cheers so crazily it startles the rest of the party.

"Sorry guys!!! Nothing to see here! We're just... shocked at Ruff's baby weight!", Tuffnut screams and his sister punches him to the ground.

The room awkwardly laughs and goes back to their festivities.

I look over at an anxious Hiccup.

"Babe.. it will be fine. It will be a lot of fun. Besides... we haven't been since our honeymoon!", I say with devious eyes at the memories of that wonderful week 4 years ago.

He now has an amused smirk and I can't help but kiss him. 

_____________

"Okay Zeph, go look in your helmet to see what Odin left you!", I say picking up her empty mug of yak-nog and setting it in the kitchen.

She goes and sits by the fire where Hiccup sat comfortably in Stoick's chair with a giggling Nuffink in his arms.

She looks intently into the giant metal dome and gasps so loud I don't know how it didn't scare her little brother.

"The light fury! For Toofless!", she bounces up and down with excitement.

"Happy Snoggletog baby girl!", she runs into my arms and squeezes me with all of her might.

"You're the best mommy ever!", she says and I can't help but laugh with such a love I can't describe.

She then pairs the night and light furies and plays to her heart's content.

I had also made a tiny little necklace for my baby boy that was a wicker string and a smooth dragon tooth.

I place it around his neck and Hiccup looks at me as if I handed a toddler a bludgeon.

"It's been sanded and painted over! Good for teething", I say and he is relieved.

"Cool! After poor Zephyr's teething days, we needed something to help. Good tinkering m'lady", he proudly smiles.

"Thank you", I kiss his forehead.

"You ready for this trip in a couple of days?", he asks.

"I'm honestly not sure", I half laugh.

Hiccup agrees.


	31. Hiccup

The freezing air against our tired faces made me reconsider going on a voyage in the dead of winter.

My sweet little Zephyr is shivering with a blanket wrapped all around her.

"Come here, sweetheart", I say pulling her into my arms. She cuddles close against my chest.

"Are we almost there?", she asks with quivering lips.

"Yes. Just another little bit", I say kissing her head and she closes her eyes.

Astrid is wrapped in her white fur cape and several other layers as well as a sleeping Nuffink. I hope he's breathing okay, he's wrapped up so much. But I am sure is snug and very warm in her arms.

"Snotlout, bear southward slightly. It's just to the right of these sea stacks", my wife instructs. He rolls his eyes... but still does as he's told.

This makes me chuckle to myself and Astrid smirks at me.

"I think I see the treehouse!", Fishlegs points.

"Shhhhhh!!!", Astrid and Ruffnut hiss in unison.

"What?!", he whispers.

"The babies!", they both look at him with such anger.

Oh my Thor... what different times we are in.

As we neared our island that we called home nearly 7 years ago comes into our view.

Dusted with snow, the edge still stood in all of its glory. The sun hazily peeked from behind the over-cast sky and it lit up the faded paint that still looked slightly vibrant.

"Look Zeph...", I say and she gazes up from behind her blanket.

Her eyes are wide with amazement as we near the dock.

"Did you train dragons here?", she asks.

"Oh yes. Some of the toughest ones that existed", I smile.

We tie off the boat and we all step off onto the beach where Astrid and I used to share picnics and the twins would Loki us.

Memories filled my senses as I become overwhelmed with nostalgia once again. Sure Astrid and I felt it when we visited on our honeymoon, but we were... distracted with other things at the time.   
This trip is solely for remembering what made us bond as a group and fought alongside one another time and time again with the dragons.

We get to the huts and the groups disperse.

I put a hand on my wife's back and with the other I held the hand of my daughter.

Before I could walk through the door to my hut, I have to pause and think about how Astrid and I went from close friends to boyfriend and girlfriend here, how I brought her back here as my new bride, and now I brought her back as a new mother of two!

Time has absolutely flown by.

We open the door and Zephyr goes running in.

Astrid and I find ourselves looking at the walls more this time around, actually taking in the things we left behind.

There still are papers pinned to the walls with plans of attacks and rescues, the original layout for the Edge, notes on the species of Dragons we found and even Plans for Toothless' different tails...

"Wait a minute...", I say softly.

"What is it babe?", Astrid asks concerned, bouncing the stirring baby.

"These plans for the tails... I think... no way...", I say now running over to my large trunk and shelving across the room.

"Daddy what are you doing?", Zephyr follows.

Nuffink begins to fuss and Astrid shushes him as she's trying to go see what I'm doing.

I rummage through layers of parts and scraps of different projects that were never finished or broken

Then... I find it.

The bright yellow leather material wasn't mistakable as I pulled it from the large wooden trunk and I look at my bride.

"I thought that was lost a long time ago...", Astrid says in awe.

I still had Toothless' red tails and a couple others that I had made, but this was the one I didn't think I'd ever see again.

"Toothless and I retrieved it long ago, but I must have not used it since. His red one was so universal", I say admiring my handiwork at 18-19 years old. 

Oh bud... good times...

"Whoa daddy... did... did Toofless use that?", my precious Zephyr asks.

"Come here", I pull her into my lap.

I show her how it opened and closed. I explained to her how the design and dynamics of it helped us to fly closer to the water and go much faster. Then I tell her all about what I did to craft it and make sure it worked properly.

She points out the night fury symbol painted on it as she intently listens.

"That's really cool huh sweetie?", Astrid comes back over with an awake and bouncy Nuffink.

She nods not taking her eyes off of the bright yellow contraption.

I take him into my arms and kiss his cheek, "Hey Nuff".

"Hiccup can you watch them for a little while? I want to go look at my hut too", Astrid smiles and I nod warmly.

"Thank you my love", she bends down to kiss my lips before she goes out the front door.

Zephyr continues to play around with the tail and closely examines the parts and makes it open and lean left and right.

I stand little Nuffink on his feet on my lap and I look into those green eyes of mine.

He's smiling at me with such innocence and pure joy. I love this little man and I always will. I don't know why I become so fearful at times when it comes to raising a son. When I look at him and he gives me same stare he is right now, I feel like I can do almost anything.

I stand to my feet and walk him around the room to keep his little mind busy to prevent him getting fussy. I point out the drawings on the walls and tell him about the different dragons and how is mommy saved so many of them with me.

He has no idea what I'm saying but I am content.

"Hey, look what I found!", Astrid reruns with an old leather journal in her hands.

"Oh my gods... is that a diary?", I ask jokingly.

"Yes...", she replies slightly embarrassed.

I am shocked, "Astrid Hofferson... had a DIARY?!"

She's blushing now, but smiles as she opens the crinkled pages.

Little entries about how her and I took moonlit flights and how she saved my life a few times over.

"Wait... there's an entry on Heather...", she furrows her eyebrows. Sadness crawls across her face.

"Astrid, love, we don't have to...", I try to take it from her but she yanks it backwards.

Her glare goes from hurt to realization as she reads on.

"What is it Astrid?", I ask watching these silent, multiple changes of emotion.

"I totally forgot... Heather and I flew to this campsite on some island one time when we were out on a mission. She used to live there on her own with Windshear while Dagur was Deranged and her father was gone...", she states as she reads on in her diary.

"I vaguely remember that day... but I know for a fact she had built a hut there...", she looks up at me.

Clues.

Clues to where Heather could be hiding all her information and even where her followers could be.

"I can't believe this!", I say excitedly jumping.

"It's just so sad... such wonderful memories here... it's awful she walked away from all of this", she pouty lip appears and I go over to her.

"But... you and I have made something so much more out of these wonderful things. Including these two little ones here...", I rub the soft short hair of our little infant.

Her glowing smile returns and she kisses Nuffink's head, "I know"

Mimicking my tone for the first time in a while.

"But once we get home we need scouts to study this and see what we can find", the tactical Astrid appears.

"Yes I agree!"

Zephyr has now pulled out various parts of leather strips and metal rods and is crafting her own tail by this point.

"Whoa. Hiccup we may have to up her toy supply at home", Astrid says in shock of the mini-me.

We both laugh in agreement.

__

I still carried Nuffink around in my arms as I walked across the deck that linked all of our huts.

"What do you think of my new "S", Chief?!", Snotlout calls from his roof. He has made a new "S" for the front of his hut and is placing it where he removed the old one.

"Snotlout... why do you need an "S" for only three days?", I ask regretting it immediately.

"It is a wonderful show of my craftsmanship and it's an Ode to me!", he goes on and on.

I roll my eyes and continue on to the Twin's Hut. I see Eret has taken a spot on the floor and Tuffnut gets the giant bed to himself.

I'm assuming Ruff and Fishlegs are in his hut with Lillian. 

I walk over to what used to be the dragon stables.

My heart skips a beat as I adjust Nuffink's position in my arms. I slide the old metal doors and it makes a terrible noise that makes my poor son cry.

"It's okay buddy. I'm sorry... shhh", I pop the tooth on his necklace in his mouth and he calms down.

Hmm. A pacifying device?

I shake my tinkering brain away and look inside the dusty, giant building that smelt of rotting fish.

"Egh, never trust Snotlout to clean something before moving away from an island"

Some of the ropes and saddle straps still remained in various places around the stables.

I turn back around and look out on the ocean.

A view that would never get old as Toothless and I would leap from this deck and soar into the sunset.

Ah, such simpler times they were...

Or... were they more complicated?

It's hard to tell.


	32. Astrid

Five years.

Five years since the dragons departed our lives.

Four years of having our wonderful Zephyr in our lives.

Three people I've come to love more than anything in life.

Two of them are my beautiful children.

One year of having my Nuffink in my arms.

—

Hiccup walked in front of me as his arm hung behind him, fingers intertwined with mine.

We were in our dragon scale armor for the first time in a few years, and if I was totally honest with myself, it's a bit more snug than I remember. Giving birth to two babies can do a number on your body, I'm just glad I can still wear it.

The island we were scouting upon was dark and jungly as our boots would slosh after each step.

It was kind of nice for Hiccup and I to be out on a mission just us two again. Just like the countless flights Stormfly and Toothless would take us on.

We weren't totally alone, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins were waiting back at the boat, which was hidden in a mess of sea stacks, for a distress signal if anything were to happen.

Heather may be in prison, but we don't know what her tribe will do if we get discovered.

"You okay m'lady?", Hiccup whispers.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yes. Absolutely. I may just be feeling giddy that we're out together again", he says with the cutest, crooked grin.

"Me too", I laugh.

Finally, we reach the campsite that makes my memory recollect all at one time.

"This is it", I whisper.

Hiccup stands aside so I can lead the way. The small hut was built across the meadow on the edge of the trees. I recognize the Razorwhip scale accents on the windows and doorframe. It looked like one giant wooden box, definitely built by the 15 year old Heather.

However, it has been kept up with because there wasn't a sign of mold, rust or deterioration anywhere.

We quietly creep around the old shed and see if anyone is present.

Not a soul.

Hiccup holds a finger to his lips and he backs up against the door and slowly opens the creaky door.

I take a good long look around this mentally distraught looking room.

The walls and floors were covered with drawings of Razorwhips that looked like they were covered with tear drops... gods, this girl needs some help.

Then we see battle tactic plans and designs for ships, as well as drawings of us, Dagur and Mala that had our coordinates written beneath them.

But the middle of the wall above the table that had several, half melted candles in the corners held the biggest paper of all.

A map of the Archipelago and arrows pointing towards where the Hidden World is supposed to be.

Hiccup and I are the only ones who have been to it but from where she assumes its position, it's very obvious she's stolen Hiccup's notes.

"I can't believe this... she even went through our secret information 4 years ago when she was on New Berk...", Hiccup says pulling the map off the wall.

I look at him with assertive eyes, "Well I guess we can return the favor"

He smirks at me with those green eyes I get lost in everyday of my life. My adventurer and leader of my family and tribe.

Just then an arrow flies right past past our faces and lands on the wall where the map was before.

We snap our heads to the window and we see various Rebellion and Fractious men running through the field.

"ASTRID LOOK OUT!", Hiccup screams and jumps to push me out of the way.

An arrow lodges itself into my husband's side.

"Ahhhh!", he winces in pain.

"Hiccup!!!", I cry as I sit up with him in my arms. He looks up at me with fearful eyes.

I take the map and fold it into my waistband pocket.

"I... I'm okay... agghhh", he struggles to stand. Shouts are heard all around.

"Babe... I've got to get the arrow out and get you into the forrest...", I say trying not to panic.

I lift him to his feet and all his weight is on my shoulders.

I take a quick glance out the window before I focus on Hiccup.

There stood the man himself, the traitor to our allies and friends.

Throk held his bow, with an evil smile on his face.

"That son of a half troll, rat eating munch... UGH NEVERMIND!", I say out loud in my mind.

I go to look at the wound. Thank the gods it isn't deep but the blood isn't going to quit.

I hesitate.

"Astrid just pull it out. I'm okay...", he hisses but kisses my cheek.

I take the wooden weapon into my grip and remove it carefully but quickly.

"Owwww"

"I'm sorry...!"

"No love, it's not your fault"

"Come on Hiccup", I say as I kick down the back wall with my leg.

Some raw motherly/wifely strength must have come over me because I am now dragging a limp Hiccup, who has his arm around my neck, across the field and into the trees. He moved his feet somewhat with me to counteract the weight.

I pause for a moment and stop to look at the flares attached to his boot.

"Astrid don't shoot it off... it... it will show them where we are... agh..."

"But we need their help!"

"It's okay. I can make it. Keep going", he says and he nods reassuringly.

—

For what can assume was many miles, he and I hobbled over thickets and logs.

We reach the sand, "GUYS HELP!"

I shout over and over completely exhausted.

Fishlegs sees us from the ship and he pulls it closer to shore.

Snotlout jumps into the row-boat and comes to meet us at the edge of the water.

"What happened?!", he asks taking Hiccup's weight and helps him into the boat.

"Ambush... shot... Throk...", I say fully out of breath, almost collapsing into the boat. 

_____________

We arrived back to New Berk early this morning.

My pitiful Hiccup is being mended by Gothi and Gobber as we speak. He is stable and the wound wasn't deep beyond repair, but the blood loss and healing process will be longer than anticipated.

"Chieftess. Where should we place these new ballistas?", a villager asks me.

"Oh. Um, place them north of the houses up on the cliffs. That gives us a more clear, advantage shot", I reply and he nods and proceeds.

This is strange being in charge of the tribe again. The last time was when... Hiccup was captured. 

Poor Hiccup... he always gets the worst hits from these guys.

"Astrid! Is he alright?", Valka comes running over with Zephyr. My mom follows close behind with a chunky Nuffink in her arms.

"Is daddy okay?", Zephyr asks with tears in her eyes.

"Mama", Nuff mumbles and I well up with emotion as I take my son into my arms. I bend down to hug Zeph and I hold on to them tightly.

Oh my Thor I'm just glad I was able to come home to them. 

Glad that both of us did. 

"Yes. He's stable. They're working on his wound", I reply still fearful.

"Are you okay dear?", my mother and Valka ask at the same time.

"Yeah... I just need to be there for the village and the kids now. Hiccup needs a break and rest", I proudly give them a nod of certainty.

"HALT STOP RIGHT THERE!", Spitelout shouts from down where the docks are.

"What's going on?!", I ask and Eret shrugs, then runs down to where the commotion is gathering. 

I put Nuffink down and his good big sister grabs his hand to help him stand. He's close to standing on his own but still wobbly.

I am handed my axe by Fishlegs as I stride towards where the crowd was getting denser. My feet moving faster and faster as the village parts down the middle so I can walk through.

There I see him.

My nose crinkles with disgust and my eyes dart at his face with rage.

Spitelout and his son Snotlout have each of his arms in a hold so he can't move.

"Chieftess Astrid...", he looks up with somewhat of a reverence that makes me sick.

"You have a lot of Nerve coming here, Throk", I say crossing my arms.

"How is the Chief?", he asks.

"Not well, thanks to you", I spit.

The crowd gasps at the news that Throk was the one that shot their chieftain.

"What are you doing here?", I ask nearing him. My grip on my axe tightens after I lift it from the ground.

"Well my presence here isn't in favor of the Rebellion... it's in your honor", he says and all I want to do is throw my axe in his face.

"How could it possibly be?"

"I have information on Heather's motives", he says and I am slightly stunned.

But my guard isn't let down one bit, "how do I know you're not just spying for that disgusting rogue?"

"Because I wouldn't have shot the Chief if I didn't think it would get you off her Island", he says and now I'm confused. But angered all the same at nearly losing my husband due to this crook.

I look closer and there's wounds, bruises and burns all over his body.

"You mean... you're not...?", I ask not able to form a clear sentence from my clouded mind.

"My allegiance to queen Mala was made through a vow many, many moons ago. Never to be broken by any other oath or word made to another leader or tribe. I may have made some tough choices that I regret. But not one soul that I have attacked, personally, has gone to Valhalla. I merely wanted to get on the inside to understand why one could possibly want to harm my Queen or her husband", he states as the world around us is silent.

I continue to keep the stoic and fierce look on my face, but I am listening to what he's saying.

"Take him to the holding cells. I will question this suspect once I consult with the Chief after he awakens", I say and the Jorgensons do as told.


	33. Hiccup

Stinging and horrid pain emerged from my right side as I moved around in my bed. I tried to roll over but the lines of pillows all the way down my body prevented it.

With each sudden movement, sharp pain shoots right back to the stitches.

I then remember that my incredible Astrid carried me halfway through the island to get me to safety.

The door clicks open and that beauty I was thinking of just now walks in.

"Oh Hiccup! You're awake", she says slowly sitting on the bedside. Her hand meets my thigh and I set my hand on hers.

I blink slowly as I stare at her. She can't keep a straight face as a few silent moments went on.

"What is that look on your face?", she asks.

"I just... I love you so much...", I say feeling a little light headed.

"I know. You saved my life for once", she says and I roll my eyes.

"But I am so grateful that you're okay. Thank you", she kisses my lips swiftly.

"Anything for you M'lady", I smile.

I don't know what I'm feeling right now but it's making me see Astrid in this new light I haven't seen. She looks like an angel... or a goddess... or...

"Oh! You're awake Chief!", Gobber comes in.

"Gobber! I feel kind of weird... why?", I ask trying to sit up but dizziness takes over and I fall backwards.

"Ah ah! Easy Hiccup, Gothi whipped up a little potion for the pain. It's supposed to calm your mind", he says.

No wonder I'm numb, but it doesn't do too much for the pain. It just makes me happier about the pain.

"How long until it wears off?", my absolutely beautiful wife asks him.

"In a couple of hours. Especially after sleeping as long as he did with it"

"How long... have I been out?", I hold my forehead.

"Only since yesterday after we finished the stitches", Gobber says. "I'll give you two some more time"

Gobber hobbles out of the room and closes the door behind him.

Those blue eyes that resembled vibrant sapphires laid upon me.

Gods... whatever I took... I am NEVER letting Gothi give this to me again.

Astrid moves my sweaty hair from my face and her gentle fingers trace down the sides of my face.

She is highly amused at my cloud-nine state.

"Are the kids okay?", I ask trying to sober myself a little.

"Yes. Valka has both right now. My mom needed a break", she smiles as she continues to fix my hair.

"Good... I... I'm sorry I can't be out there helping you and...", I try but she cuts me off.

"Hiccup. You nearly gave your life for me, trying to protect our people and the dragons from Heather. You have no reason to apologize, you just need to rest", she leans forward.

She's right.

She's always right.

"Everything running okay?", I ask the chieftess.

"Yes. Everyone is prepared for anything to happen, but I don't think anything will"

There's something missing from this information I can tell.

"...And?"

She rolls her eyes in defeat, "Throk is here. He claims he was never with the Rebellion the whole time"

Anger builds in the pit of my stomach, "WHAT?! He nearly killed me!"

I shout but the dagger-like pain paralyzes me and I can't breathe.

"Easy babe, easy", she says pinning my shoulders down.

"You're telling me you let that traitor on my island?!"

"OUR island! He said that he can give us information on Heather and her schemes. I've taken care of it and he's locked away now. But... Hiccup with your consent, I think we ought to listen to him... he may have been the one that let us leave that island alive", she says with sorrowful blue eyes.

Here I am looking kinda stupid as my wife looks at me in such a way that hate. That I am being impulsive and I need to trust her.

I exhale deeply, "I'm sorry for yelling... You are just as much of an influence and leader for New Berk as I am. I do trust you Astrid, if you say we should question him, let's do it"

She sighs in relief, "It's okay Knucklehead, you're not fully yourself right now either. Thank you, I just want you well so you can come back and do this with me"

We pause for a moment and sit in a comfortable silence. What a warrior I married. I honestly had no doubt in my mind of her capabilities as chieftess and as my wife. Of all the wonderful reasons I married her, one of the major factors was that I knew she'd take care of my tribe when I was down.

"I'd like to go too", I say and she looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Hiccup you need to rest... you're..."

I cut her off, "You can do the questioning M'lady. I just want to be there and perceive it myself"

She nods understandingly.  
  


____________________  
  


The great hall was packed full of people of the Hooligan tribe as I was helped into my chieftain throne. A few moons have passed and I am healing more everyday. But my torso was bound and wrapped in bandages to keep me from ripping any stitches.

We awaited the prisoner to be brought up by my gang.

Astrid walked back and forth on the elevated platform with Nuffink in her arms. He was pointing at things and mumbling indistinct little words. In the year of having my incredible son, I've seen little traits of Astrid come out and it's almost comedic how uncanny it is. She sees it in him as well, and I love that he will follow in her footsteps and be much braver and more bold than I ever was.

Then there's my Zephyr that crawls into her mother's chair beside me. I observe as she sits up with her back straight and her arms barely being able to lay on the armrests. I see the feeling of power go into her senses. Trying to look as much like a Chief as she's seen us be.

"How does it feel?", I ask her.

"Umm... pretty big", she replies looking at me with cautious eyes and I laugh.

"Don't worry you'll grow into it. It took me a while myself", I say.

"Would you like to stay for the questioning? Seeing that you'll be chieftess one day?", I ask and her blue eyes light up.

She holds her Toothless close to her chest and nods.

"Okay, but you have to promise you'll be very quiet while mommy works", I say narrowing my eyes at her.

"I will daddy", she says and I kiss her nose.

Astrid looks over at us and I give her a thumbs up. She gallantly nods and goes over to hand off Nuffink to her parents.

They exit the hall just as Fishlegs and Snotlout bring Throk to where we sat.

Astrid stands proudly with her axe by her side as Throk is brought to the stairs and kneels.

"Throk. You have done actions that reveal your betrayal to the Hooligan, Berserker and most importantly, Defenders of the Wing tribes. You have brought harm to our chief and now you claim that you weren't with the Fractious and Rebellion the whole time?", she opens the questioning very well.

"Chieftess Astrid, you have to pardon my actions against the Chief. Like I said before, I knew it would get you out of there. I remained behind and fought off any other men that tried to go past that hut", he says and she motions her hand for him to continue.

"Years ago when I was working closely with Magnus, I had planned on revealing my motives until I saw Heather approach the Rebellion with an offer that he couldn't refuse. We then contradicted our very own motives and joined forces with the people we swore we never could. I chose to remain a part of this operation, working closely with Heather and her plans to find the dragons and rid the Archipelago of anyone that stopped her"

Poor Heather. She really must have taken all of this so hard. I never realized how deeply she depended upon Windshear or any of us. Enough to the point of wanting to rebel and be murderous. Deep rooted anger and bitterness to a point will do it.

"Did you get close to the Hidden World?", Astrid asks and I fear the answer.

"Yes... in fact I know where it is...", he replies and I feel knots in my stomach.

"But I always pretended to read her map wrong. Especially after the attack, from what I could only assume was a night fury, happened to the Fractious nearly four years ago", he adds and I'm relieved.

"Toofless?", Zephyr whispers to herself.

"Mhmm", I mumble as I stroke my whiskered face.

Astrid turns to me troublesome.

"Any other attacks besides the one?", I speak up, weakly.

"No chief. Toothless' proof of protection was enough for me to keep them off course", Throk replies with a bow.

That's my bud. I knew no harm could come to them. I just hope this doesn't make them feral to humans again.

"Please. If you just hear me out on what Heather's plans are, I can help to stop this war from happening", he begs and I see my tense wife relax a little.

"We will talk more in the days to come. But it will take a while for you to build any kind of trust with us. You will stay in the holding cells for now", Astrid speaks so valiantly.

"Understood entirely, Chieftess", Throk says and he is dismissed.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins, and Eret come around us.

Astrid sits in her chair and Zephyr returns to it on her lap.

"Good job mommy", she says snuggling Astrid.

"Thank you sweetie. Did you enjoy being with us?", she asks and Zeph nods quickly.

"So what do we think of this? Do we trust him?", Fishlegs asks closing his notebook.

"I for one think that Throk is merely overcome with such guilt that he is going to be begging by our boots for forgiveness", Tuffnut says in a strange way but he's correct. I hope.

"I say we take the time and see what he has to say. We've been blind sighted before, so we need to remain vigilant", Astrid adds taking my hand.

She looks at me to say it's solely up to me.

"I agree. And if it comes down to the fact that he actually did save our lives, we owe him an ear or two", I say and the gang nods.

"Why don't we just teach him a lesson now and make sure he's truthful", Snotlout says throwing his fist into his hand.

"No. That's not how we do it. Especially after how we've been treated by his "false tribe". We're above that"

"Shut up, Eret", Snotlout replies to the man that still to this day has an entire foot of height over him.

"It will take a while, but if it means the tribe, the dragons and our allies are safe, I will do whatever it takes", I say through painful breaths.

The group agrees in unison.


	34. Astrid

"Nuffink, could you bring mommy that sandpaper over there?", I ask my wildly jumping son.

"Yes mama", he replies bringing over the rough material.

His 2 year old legs were short, but strong enough to carry his heavy self around the house with ease.

I was working on Hiccup's birthday gift. I know we don't generally do gifts, but I came up with this idea a couple of months ago. When he was playing dragons with the kids one day, he mentioned that he wished he had his own little relic.

I hand carved a wooden Toothless for his work desk. Then he can paint it or do whatever else with it.

"Mommy, where did you put my light fury?", my grown 5 year old asks.

"Um, I think it's in the bin with your others, Zeph", I say trying to finish the little creation of mine. 

"Mooooooommy I can't find her...", Zephyr pouts.

"I'll look for it while you're at the school. Just take Toofless with you", I say still concentrating.

"Mommy. His name is Toothless", she corrects me. Sounds like Hiccup.

Oh Thor... I was hoping I'd hear her say "Toofless" one more time... but I guess she's too smart for that now.

"You're right baby, sorry", I say laughing a bit.

"That's okay! When is uncle Fishlegs coming?", she asks skipping around the living room.

Suddenly, right on cue, there's a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?", he asks with a 2 and a half year old Lillian in his arms.

"Yes!", I shout.

"Hi Feffer", she waves cutely to her cousin.

"Hi Lily!", my sweet girl waves back.

"Zephyr do you have your journal and satchel for school?", I call from the kitchen table.

"Yes mom! I'll see you later!", she waves as she runs out the door.

"Bye Astrid! Tell Hiccup I said hello!", Fishlegs leaves quickly trying to keep up with my child.

"I will!"

I finish sanding the edges of the wooden Toothless' tail and exhale deeply.

It's not perfect but I know he'll love it.

I look over at the big rug by the fire and my wonderful son is hitting a toy sheep with a stuffed dragon.

Ah. A little Hofferson in the flesh.

"Hey Nuff, ready to go help daddy at the Great Hall?"

"Yeah!", he jumps from the fur rug and leaps into my arms.

It pulls on my back a little to lift up this hefty little man. He's all viking and I absolutely love it.

I put out the fire in the fireplace and throw a satchel over my shoulder with a couple of things for Nuffink.

He squirms to get out of my arms as soon as we get outside into the busy village.

"Hold my hand, Nuff", I instruct and he quickly grabs it.

We walk up the deck pathway to where Hiccup was in a meeting. Nuffink was leading me up the long climb and his blonde locks were bobbing up and down as he leaped up the way.

We finally reach the steps to the Hall and he has to use all fours to scale the steep steps.

I open the door and I see Throk leaning over a table with great concentration. Hiccup is pacing back and forth, scratching his now short beard.

"Nuff, take your dragons and go play quietly on a table", I whisper and he obeys.

"Hello M'lady!", Hiccup's mood lightens at the sight of me. He greets me with a peck on the lips and returns to studying the mess of papers on the table.

Spitelout stood against the wall behind Throk. It's been a year and I'm fairly certain at this point that we can trust him, but Hiccup is never too careful when it comes to his family being on the island, let alone his people.

"Any new revelations?", I ask carefully examining each circle and pin-point on the sheets.

"Not since the last raid on Heather's Island. Capturing more men, but even less information", Throk says.

"Any signs of Magnus?", I ask.

"No...", my husband answers.

We know now for a fact that Heather planned on being sent to prison. She can gain things from her homeland and rebuild to escape.

Of course we alerted our Berserker allies to double the guard over her.

The main plan was to attack the Hidden World and send the dragons out by force. Thus releasing them back into our lives only to find one Razorwhip and using her to conquer the Alpha. Once Toothless was defeated, that would make Windshear alpha and use her to force all dragons to attack us.

Seeing that Toothless is a night fury, that could never happen. Besides, the dragons would protect their alpha just as the alpha protects them.

"Well... does that mean we're just on a hunt for Magnus now?", I question.

They both nod their heads.

"Alright, this is good for today. Spitelout, see that Throk gets to his living quarters and send for the gang, we need fresh eyes on this", Hiccup instructs and before I know it, it's just us 3 in the Great Hall.

"Happy Birthday, Knucklehead", I quickly jump to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you M'lady. 27 years is quite unbelievable... seems like yesterday we were only 17 years old, dreaming of where we'd be today", he smiles.

I gaze into his eyes. There's very faint crinkles on the edges of them. His facial hair now in full effect, I didn't think I'd like it on him but it's... quite lovely. Manly.

"I made you something", I say reaching in my pocket for the gift wrapped in cloth.

"Astrid... you don't need to get me anything...", he shakes his arms.

"Well I did. Remember how you mentioned you wanted your own relic?", I ask and he takes the gift in his hands.

Once he unwraps the cloth, his face turns into such a reminiscing, adoring face.

"Oh Astrid, I love it", he looks at all the details I put time into.

"I... I especially love how you used the red design for his tail", he warmly smiles with a bit of emotion attached to end of his words.

He sits the Toothless down and lowers himself into a seat.

"Hiccup... I didn't mean to ruin your birthday mood... I just... I knew you wanted...", I begin to feel horrible. I made him upset and living in the past again.

"No no my love it's okay! It's not the gift... I just hope he's okay... those Fractious and Rebellion better stay the Helhiem away", he sits with his hand over his lips, rubbing the mustache.

"Hiccup. It's Toothless. You know how powerful he is. With our efforts as well, they all will be fine", I rub his back.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just want to get to the bottom of this", he says.

The Great Hall doors burst open and our good friends and comrades come marching up.

"You called Chief?", Eret says.

"Uh.. yes! I just need a new set of eyes on these notes and maps. Where's Fishlegs?", Hiccup stands to his feet.

"He's at the school with the kids. Remember? Zephyr is in the class now", I remind my husband who has been so wrapped up in this work.

"Oh that's right! I'd like to go down there and pay a visit. Astrid can you take the lead on this? I'll take Nuffink with me", Hiccup turns to me almost pleading with his tired green eyes.

"Sure! I know Zeph will be happy to see you there", I smile.

He kisses my cheek before running off.

"Nuff, come with daddy for a bit", he says and the little tot trots off behind him.

"Is he okay?", Ruffnut asks.

"Oh yeah, he's just stressing about all of this... now, what do you guys see?", I ask the group.

We begin analyzing and breaking down the clues.

The further we get into Heather's motives and plans... I get a growing uneasy feeling.

————————————————

**_*Authors Note*_ **

**_Hey guys. I don't really like this chapter but I feel like it's a good update! The kids and even the adults are getting older!_ **


	35. Hiccup

"Daddy, why do dragons have to remain hidden?", my daughter asks me as she looks out on the vast sea in front of us.

"I told you sweetie, we as humans need to work out our differences... so, until they can return in peace, we need to go forward with our lives and ensure they're protected out there", I say to her as I tuck a strand of her now long auburn hair.

She knew the answer, but the curious and solemn look on her face hoped it would change.

"You know, this spot right here where you are sitting was where Toothless last stood before he said goodbye", I tell her trying to keep my composure.

"The Hidden World is that way?", she points to it.

I chuckle lightly, "About that direction. A long ways away"

She doesn't look at me or anything, just her blue eyed gaze upon the distance before us.

I remember that this is also the spot Astrid told me she was pregnant with this 5 year old beauty. I can't believe how fast time has gone and how big she has grown.

I see so many aspects of not just me, but also my dad within her. Brave, mindful and willing.

The very thought of protecting dragons gives her a peace and a sense of duty, given she's been sitting with her shoulders back in a proud way since I answered her question.

"What is that?", she asks peering in the distance.

I notice the black dot on the horizon, "I think it's a ship"

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure Zeph", I pull out my looking glass.

I notice the Berserker flag on the sail and I am relieved.

"It's uncle Dagur and aunt Mala!", I say and she jumps from her spot on the grass.

"Let's go tell mommy and brother!"

________________

"And I was completely at a loss! Totally! But who was there to save the day...? GUNNAR! Show em your muscles son!", Dagur is talking up his 6 year old son about how he defeated the scarecrows that were dressed as villains. 

He strikes a pose and Dagur loses his mind, "HAHA! Now that, is the look of a warrior!"

His strawberry blonde hair was long and floppy on his narrowed face. His demeanor resembled Mala, but his personality resembled Dagur once he was spoken to. Very interesting mix I must say.

"Zephyr, Nuffink, go say hello to your cousin!", Astrid pushes a nervous Zephyr and a curious Nuffink towards the peculiar child.

"Hi guys!", Gunnar says in a small deranged tone.

"Hi", my sensitive girl waves.

"GUNNAR!", Nuff runs over and gives him a hug.

We all laughed at how cute the interaction was.

"Well, What brings you all to New Berk?", I ask our long time friends.

"We have missed our Berkian allies, besides, we think it's fitting our children get to know each other for future endeavors", Mala says and I'm a little put off.

Future endeavors? You can't possibly tell me that they're thinking of my daughter and their son...

"Good idea! Building up the trust between our tribes, even in the younger generations", Astrid says pointing the conversation into a friendly way.

"Yes! How goes the investigation on Heather?", Dagur asks.

"We should be asking you. Given that she's on your island", I say.

"We can discuss in private later. But while we're here, I would like a word or two with Throk at some point", Mala states. There's a stern look of cautiousness that covers her tone and stance.

I realized that this whole year has gone by and she hasn't seen Throk since his return.

Maybe she was avoiding it?

I would too if your closest advisor and battle partner posed to be evil.

"Of course, lets call the gang", Astrid says.

The kids lead the way as they squeal and bound towards our house. I made the suggestion to go there since it's easier for the kids, and they are in fact here for a visit rather than business.

I just hope Mala doesn't kill Throk... He's actually been a good help for the search.

"I don't know why you want to see that low-life anyways. The fact that he betrayed my Mala-poo in the first place makes me wanna....", Dagur has to restrain himself from saying some morbid statement.

Scratch that. I hope Dagur doesn't kill him.

"Hiccup, is this such a good idea?", Astrid then again reads my mind. Whispering as she holds my arm.

"I don't know... we'll find out. But they shouldn't do anything too cruel given they brought Gunnar", I say and she nods in agreement.

We walk hand in hand the rest of the way and we let our friends in the large door of our home.

Zephyr then pulls out all her dragons and other toys and scatters them across the floor.

Astrid rolls her eyes in defeat of having a clean living room to sit in.

Mala and Dagur pull up two chairs from the kitchen and Astrid and I share my father's chair.

"Look at you guys. Two kids, a lethal tribe, 6 years of marriage and still so in love", Dagur says in an annoying, adoring tone.

Astrid puts her hand on my thigh and kisses my cheek, "Nothing can change that"

I blush slightly.

"Your son is so adorable. Quite the Hofferson I see", Mala smiles at our blonde child.

He really has become a mini-Astrid, but with my face.

So strange.

"And you guys! A successful island and your son is growing up!", Astrid smiles.

"Yes! Everything is going smoothly...", Mala begins but our door is swung open and 4 Vikings and 1 toddler come marching in.

"Hey guys!", Dagur waves.

"Mala! Dagur! Welcome!", Fishlegs greets them.

"Oh my gods Fishlegs, is that...?", Dagur points at little Lillian.

"Yes. She's, ours", Ruffnut stands beside him.

Tuffnut then swoops up his niece and throws her into the air to get her to laugh.

They are both shocked, but otherwise pleased. Dagur has a small ray of disappointment in his eyes.

"What's wrong love?", Mala asks him.

"Oh. It's nothing... I just... I shouldn't say...", he says looking at his scarred hands.

"What?", Snotlout ask impatiently.

"I just... I always wondered what it would have been like if you married my sister... but that ship is way passed sailed"

Ruffnut gets angry, "Well I could offer him everything she couldn't!"

"No I know! And it's great! I just... I've tried to go down and talk to her so many times, but nothing comes from it. She's completely closed off. Not a word leaves her lips according to the guards", he says and the atmosphere of the room falls into a somber state.

I wish we knew what she was thinking or processing.

"I'm sorry Dagur... I wish we knew how to help...", I say.

"It's alright brother. It's become normal now, but being here with you guys brings me back to those good ole days almost 10 years ago. Sometimes thinking about the things that could have been. It's crazy how life can change", he says as Mala rubs his back.

"Yeah, 10 years doesn't sound like much until you walk through it", Astrid coos as she lays her head on my shoulder.

The gang is now all seated on chairs and on the floor around the fire. The kids were screaming about Thor knows what.

We began sharing thoughts and memories as the evening grew cooler.

The topic of Magnus finally came up in conversation.

Dagur heard that he had been seen in Outcast Island waters about a month ago, but nothing severe.

I held my beautiful wife in my arms as we conversed further.

I honestly don't want to talk about Heather or any Rebellion and Fractious matters. I just want to stay in this moment for now.

We can deal with life tomorrow.


	36. Astrid

The morning sun was trying its best to climb above the heavy cloud-cover that frosted the ocean.

It was very early and the kids were beginning to make noise.

Hiccup stayed up extra late with Dagur discussing things I couldn't stay awake for.

I rolled over and stared at my husband as he was in deep sleep. I lightly moved a strand of hair from his temple and kissed it softly.

I rose from my comfortable, warm bed and I go to the kids' room.

Nuffink was beginning to wake up but Zephyr was quietly journaling.

"Morning sweetie", I whisper sitting on her bed.

"Morning mommy", she says not looking up.

"Whatcha working on?"

"I'm writing a list"

"A list for what?", I am confused.

"A list of things I grab if we were under attack and we had to leave fast", she says casually and I'm shocked at her wild statement.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to worry about that. We will make sure everything here is protected", I begin re-braiding her messy hair.

"It just sounded like daddy and uncle Dagur we're talking about scary things", she says and I pull her into my arms.

"We're Berkians. We protect our own. Daddy and I will make sure nothing ever harms you or the tribe. I know you'll do the same one day", I say and she looks at me with hopeful eyes.

I smile at my sensitive Zephyr and we rub noses.

"I would hit them wif daddy's dwagon bwade!", my son shouts from his bed.

I laugh as I shush him and remind him daddy is sleeping.

"Lets eat some breakfast", I pick up Nuffink and Zephyr holds the back of my night gown as we go down stairs.   
  


I fix some porridge over the fire as the kids quietly played.

A soft knock at the door was heard.

I open it and it's Mala with Gunnar.

"Hey, Dagur is still sleeping. Could we join you so we don't wake him in the small guest house?", she asks and I oblige.

"Hiccup's still asleep too. You're just in time for some breakfast", I say as Gunnar joins his cousins and Mala gets bowls out for me.

"So, did Hiccup discuss any of their conversation last night with you?", she asks.

"No, I was exhausted after I finally got the kids down, that I was dead asleep until about 20 minutes ago"

"Oh I see, you poor thing. Two isn't easy...", she says and I nod.

"No, but it's a lot of fun!", I smile as I glance at my two gifts from Odin.

"Dagur wants another one... but it honestly makes me nervous"

"Nervous? Queen Mala, nervous?", I giggle and she does too.

"Well parenting is a whole other venture. I guess I've finally got the hang of it after 6 years", she laughs.

There's a moment of silence as I grab a pot of cane-sugar from a cabinet.

"Did Dagur discuss anything with you?", I ask.

"A little bit...", there's reservation in her voice.

I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, Dagur doesn't want you guys to trust Throk. I don't know what to think myself, that's why I want to speak with him. To read his eyes and see if he's telling the truth. But Hiccup... Hiccup thinks that Heather could have been doing the same thing as Throk. He wants to go talk to her himself and see", she finally explains and I am put way off.

How could Hiccup possibly think that of Heather?! After all she put me and all of us through?!

She is cold hearted evil.

"Hiccup thinks he can convince her out of her stance on dragons and all of us", she adds on.

Now, my husband can be very persuasive, but when it comes to people like Drago, Krogen, Grimmel, and even Trader Johann, there is absolutely no convincing them. Their motives override their moral compass.

"Impossible", is all I say.

I scoop breakfast into bowls and call the kids to sit at the table.

Mala lays a hand on my back, "I don't agree with Hiccup, but Dagur and I insist on a visit to Berserker Island. It will be enough proof to Hiccup that she can't be changed...", she says and I am slightly relieved.

"Thank you. But I also do think a conversation with Throk is good for you both as well. It will prove to Dagur that he hasn't changed. He just... made different choices for a few years", I try to smile humbly.

She thanks me as well and we ended up giving each other a hug.

Us wives of stubborn chiefs need to stick together. 

_____________

Fishlegs still had to teach class this morning and Zephyr invited Gunnar to go with her today. I'm glad that she's built a little friendship with her cousin. Well they're not really cousins but we like to say that to prevent any pressure on them to be more than that later on in the future. Which mainly comes from Dagur.

I think it's just plain weird.

Dagur and Mala want to go rest and take a nap, so Hiccup and I decide to take a walk with Nuffink.

"How was the conversation last night with Dagur?", I ask him ready to hear what he has to say.

I'm glad Mala informed me before hand, so now I won't explode on him in anger. I don't do that much anymore anyways, but it's nice to be prepared for such a discussion.

"It was good. Uh, he's skeptical about Throk. But I think that will change once we meet with him later on today", he says taking my hand now.

Our fingers are locked and the cool breeze feels wonderful against our faces.

"I agree", I say.

"But... there's something else that I've been pondering, considering this whole thing with Throk posing to be with the Rebellion..."

Here we go.

I inhale deeply.

"Yeah?"

"I just... I think maybe Heather isn't all bad. Maybe she's finally felt the guilt of what she's done... and that's why she won't speak. She's still battling with good and evil. I thought... maybe.... I could talk to her and convince her... that she's not this Heather", he says really straining to get his words out.

"Hiccup...", I say.

"I know that's hard to hear...", he starts.

"It is hard to hear Hiccup! She just... she put us through so much. Even to the point of nearly capturing us for good, manipulating our daughter in front of us. Hiccup, she wants to kill you! How could she possibly be faking all of this?!", I unintentionally raise my voice.

Dang it Astrid, relax.

My blood is thrashing all about in my veins. I'm heated. I've been hurt too much by this monster.

He looks at me with great difficulty.

"Astrid. You're shaking", he says pulling me to a rock to sit.

"Nuff stop here for a minute buddy", Hiccup calls to our son who was leading us through the trees.

I really don't want this affection right now from him. But, I don't shake it off of me.

His stubbornness gets to me sometimes but I still love him. I walk with him through his curiosities and if he fails, I'm there with him to help find a better solution.

"I just don't think there's any convincing her Hiccup. It's like Drago or any other we've faced... sometimes there's just no way", I say looking down.

"It can't hurt to try", he says and I almost roll my eyes.

I can't count how many times I've heard him say that.

"Just come with me on a visit to Berserker. I just want to see her and ask her questions. If nothing comes from it, we can come home and you will be right", he says and I exhale harshly.

"Okay"


	37. Hiccup

That visit with Mala and Dagur was a couple of months ago.

Astrid wanted to wait until after the holiday to make a voyage to Berserker Island.

This year is yet again full of many milestones ahead. Zephyr will be 6, Nuffink will be 3 and along with our anniversary, the dragons will have been gone for 7 years.

It's only January so I don't want to think about any of that just yet.

I scratched my hairy cheek as I studied my map on my desk. The little carved Toothless was looking at it with me as well.

I can hear Astrid downstairs trying to calm her hysterical kids upon her departure in just a little while.

They're used to me leaving for excursions occasionally but Astrid rarely does. The last time was the mission to Heather's Island that ended horribly.

Astrid still sees that scar down my rib cage all the time with sorrowful eyes.

When she and I are lying awake in bed, she will trace her fingers over it and it nearly brings her to tears.

I'm thankful to Thor and Throk for sparing my life on that crazy night over a year and a half ago.

I twist my pencil in my hand trying to think of questions to ask Heather upon our visit to Berseker's hidden prison, but nothing goes onto the paper.

I sigh in defeat and close the journal. I roll up the map and put both in my satchel.

I head downstairs as a puffy-eyed Zephyr sees me.

"Oh come here sweetheart", I say kneeling down and she leaps into my arms.

"Why do you both have to go?", she cries.

"Zeph, mommy and I have go on this trip, for the better of our family and possibly all tribes", I say wiping her tears from her moist face.

She understands and I kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Zephyr"

"Love you daddy", she hugs me again.

I look and see Nuffink is weeping in Astrid's arms.

"Okay Nuff. You be my strong boy. I'll be back in a couple of days. Do you think you can protect New Berk while we're gone?", she asks holding his chin.

He sucks in his lips trying to straighten up and be serious. It resembles me slightly.

He nods intentionally and she kisses his cheek. 

_______________

"Ready M'lady?", I ask my beautiful bride.

"Always", she smiles at me with adventurous eyes.

My mother and Astrid's parents were standing with our children. They were waving sadly as I pulled the rope in from the dock and we began to glide away from home.

It became a distant land mark as Astrid and I set our course for Berserker Island.

She was standing at the bow of the ship with her hands on her hips.

The breeze blowing her extremely long blonde hair in the wind.

I go and stand behind her, pulling her into my arms. Her head finds my chest and leans back.

I dip my head down and kiss her cheek just beside her ear. I can feel her shutter under my touch; goosebumps would be obvious if weren't for our winter clothing.

"Been a long time since it's been just you and I on a trip", I say and she nods.

"As fearful as I am about the business side of this, I am honestly grateful for this time with you Hiccup", she looks up at me. Her pupils dilated immensely, barely showing any blue.

Our lips meet quickly after her statement and now I'm covered with goosebumps.

Astrid Hofferson. My long time wife now.

She still makes me feel like I'm 15 and crazy in love with this blonde warrior that was the fiercest Viking alive.

I am so thankful that she came with me. I know it's a far-fetched idea, and Astrid doesn't believe it, but I couldn't do this without her. 

__________

Dagur and Mala were overjoyed to see us as we were swallowed in hugs.

But the greetings and joys of visiting were short lived as the realization that Heather's state hadn't changed since we last saw our Allies.

We were shown to our guest quarters and Astrid sits down on the bed.

"You okay?", I ask.

"I'm not ready to see her...", she says.

My stomach tightens and I get a little dizzy as well. As chief of New Berk, husband to Astrid and father to Zephyr and Nuffink, I begin to question my motives here. I am doing my best in being cautious of their safety, but my inner-self wants to help find justice for Heather.

"Me too...", I say and she snaps her head towards me shocked.

"But I strongly feel like this is something we need to do...", I say grabbing her hand.

She stares at them for a minute.

"I know. And I am with you... no matter what", she replies. 

______________

The moment finally came the next morning after Astrid and I rose from a restless night.

She was quiet and expressionless while we were getting ready.

This is an Astrid I'm not used to, but her loyalty was not mistaken for in this reservation.

Dagur and Mala arrived at our door.

They both had anxious looks in their eyes. But, they lead us to the spot in the forest, under a cliff where a flight of stairs can be found.

A lump in my throat swells bigger as Astrid's grip on my hand tightens.

We stand for a minute to prepare ourselves.

Dagur puts a hand on my shoulder, "Come up to our Hall when you guys are done. Take as long as you need"

I nod and Astrid thanks them.

"The head guard will meet you at the door to show you to her cell", Mala adds before they walk away. 

Astrid is staring at her feet. I look at her as lovingly as I can.

"Let's go", she finally says. 

We walk through a series of passageways and until we reach the door at the very end. 

The large man, who I am assuming is the head guard is standing at the door, almost the size of the door itself. He's dressed in all black and he has a helmet on, covering his face besides his eyes. They glare at us rather harshly as he opens the door to the cell.

In the back of the room are giant, rusted bars that closed off a small figure which sat against the back wall.

Astrid gasps lightly at the sight before us. The guard sets a lantern at the feet of the metal cage, lighting up the face of our oldest friend, yet greatest enemy at the moment.

Her hair is as long as her height, and the circles under her eyes were darker than the cool stone ground she sat upon.

This malnourished and quiet Heather was beyond my imagination.

"He..Heather? It's me Hiccup, and Astrid", I say with my voice trembling.

The door slammed closed behind us, startling us more than it should.

It's just Heather, Astrid and I, and the guard that stood against the only entrance to this place.

Heather looks up with loathing eyes upon the sight of us healthily aging.

"Hiccup... just wanted to ask you questions", Astrid says. I'm surprised she's even speaking.

"Why? After all we've been through?", is all I can say.

Gods Hiccup, you know why. She's told us!

"Heather, Throk isn't with the Rebellion or the Fractious. He pretended to be so he could gain information", I say and she glares even more intensely with dark green eyes.

"I thought maybe you were like him at one point, but I guess the pull to evil filled that void you bore for so long. Now, being here on your home Island has given you time to think about everything. Maybe that's why you haven't spoken much? You're struggling between the good and bad side of who you are. Heather, we know who you are. The daring and smart friend of us and sister to Dagur"

My speech echoed in the stone cavern.

I am now on the bars of her cell, my hands gripping onto them in frustration. I just want her to be free from this. There is so much more out there in this life than what the past has to offer.

She can't live in yesterday, but live in the hope for tomorrow.

"Astrid and I will do everything we can to help...", I say dropping my head.

Heather sat motionless still.   
Astrid came up behind me.

I turned my back to the cell and looked at my wife in the eyes. The feeling of failure crawls upon my shoulders.

"Maybe you're still right... we should just go..", I say as a sharp pain enters my leg just above my prosthetic.

"AHHH", I shout falling forward onto Astrid losing her balance.

Once we look up at the cell, Heather was hastily trying to pull a pin out of my metal foot.

"Guard! She took Hiccup's leg!", Astrid shouts but the guard is already on his way towards us.

He goes to help us up...

Or so I thought.

He ends up holding both of our arms behind us.

"That the Thor?! What's going on?", I say strangling against the giant burly guard.

Heather finally gets a pin from my metal leg and swiftly uses it to unlock her cell.

No.

She laughs madly at her handiwork.

"Ohhhh Hiccup Haddock. It took you long enough to pay a visit to your dear old friend Heather", she says cynically.

We are lifted from our feet and thrown into her cell and the door locks behind us.

"Heather! What are you doing?!", Astrid practically growls at her.

"You guys we're in my plan all along. I knew once I was captured, one Chief would try to come and use his "persuasive" ways and try to convince me of myself. Well, I knew that once you reached that point, you were vulnerable enough to be gullible to anything", she spits and I feel myself begin to slouch in my spot on the ground.

"This is what loyalty looks like", Heather speaks up as the guard pulls off his helmet.

"MAGNUS?!", we both shout in terrorized realization.

"That's right. Helped aide me in my escape when he found me here a couple years back. I told him of my plans and he patiently waited for them to come to pass. Now, I just need one more thing.... oh! Isn't that handy", Heather says walking towards my satchel that I had on when we came in here. I brought the journal with me for reference of questions I had.

"What is this? A map? A map of the ENTIRE archipelago. I knew leaving my map open in my hut on my island was a great idea. Not to mention leaving Astrid's diary in a visible spot on her night stand in her house on Dragon's Edge all those years ago; which lead you right into my trap on my island.   
Now I have my own notes and your notes!", she laughs wildly.

Oh my gods.

"Well. Seeing how far away the Hidden World is, we better get going", she says before exiting the prison. Magnus putting the helmet back on.

—

The silence that was in the room before has returned. Every ounce of my being radiated the feeling of failure.

She played us. All this time.

"How could I possibly have fallen into this one?

How could we possibly get out?

How could I be so stupid to have brought my family and tribe into this.

You were right.

Mala and Dagur were right.

EVERYONE WAS RIGHT?!

Why can't I listen?!", I scream. The echo bounced off the walls.

Astrid sat beside me. Looking at me with woeful eyes.

"Hiccup..."

"Don't even try. I'm a screwup once again"


	38. Astrid

"You're never a screwup Hiccup", I say and he doesn't look at me.

We try to find a way to open the bars but no luck.

Hiccup and I screamed for help for about an hour until we finally give up.

We know someone will come looking for us eventually. I just pray to the gods that they just fled the island and didn't attack Berserker.

I have never seen Hiccup in such despair. A wave of hopelessness drowned the joy and hope from his eyes.

He couldn't walk due to the lack of a leg, so he'd hop around the cell screaming his lungs out.

"HELP! Dagur?! Mala?! ANYBODY!"

"Hiccup! It's useless! We just have to wait it out. Someone will come for us", I say and he slips to the ground.

"Ugh! Astrid I'm so sorry... I put our lives at risk again. Now we can't get home to the kids and New Berk is vulnerable to attacks, they'll have no idea what's coming...", he rambles but I stop him.

"Hiccup... it's alright... we're going to get out of this. Once again, yes, I was right..."

He rolls his eyes as I see tears form.

"But I came with you because I believed in you. As impossible as I thought this idea would be, I never stop supporting you. I am with you", I say and he looks at me undeservingly.

I sit beside him and I wrap my arms around him.

"After all these years. And all the junk I have put you through, you still remain my rock. I just... I won't ever understand", he says as tears fall.

I am reminded of the time Zephyr broke one of my clay pots, that I loved, in the kitchen a couple of years ago. She felt terrible and cried for a solid thirty minutes because she was worried I would be so angry and not love her anymore.

"Hiccup, I love you with all of my heart. It is my honor to love you and support you through life as my husband. But things fall apart and we make mistakes. Like when Zephyr broke my flour pot in the kitchen. I had to remind her that the things that happen don't define how much I love her. We just pick up the broken pieces and clean up the mess. But remember to be cautious next time we handle such a big task", I say running my fingers through his hair.

He's my husband and best friend. From the very vows I wrote to the very last breath I take, I will remain his wife and best friend.

He sits up with a small ray of hope bringing the color back in his face, but not completely.

He cuffs my cheek ever so gently, "There is no one else in the world I'd rather walk through my mess with"

He plants a passionate kiss upon my cold lips.

"Astrid you're freezing", I say.

"It's alright"

"No here!", he takes off his leather armor jacket and wraps it around me, leaving him just in his tunic.

"It's a wonder how Heather survived down here for so long. I'm so cold", I chuckle partially through my chattering teeth.

Finally, we hear footsteps.

"Hello?! Someone help us!", Hiccup shouts.

"Brother?! What the Thor is going on? Where's Heather?!", he's terrified to see us locked up in her cell.

They must have not attacked, just snuck away.

"She's... gone... Magnus was the guard the whole time. She tricked us...", I say shivering.

Dagur opens the door and takes Hiccup's arm around his neck to help him walk.

"Let's get you guys cleaned up. Hiccup you can make a temporary leg in our blacksmith stall. Astrid we'll get you something warm to eat", Dagur says leading us out of the cavern that the worst imaginable fear has come to reality in.

Heather the Hateful and Magnus the Morbid are reunited...

_______________

It's just the four of us in their Tribe Hall. Mala, Dagur, Hiccup and I.

I have a warm bowl of stew in front of me and I am feeling much better.

We explain everything to them. The diary, the map we found on her island and now she has my map with everything on it. How she tricked us all this time and knew we'd finally show up here.

Dagur is beyond infuriated hearing all of this.

"I knew this was a bad idea", he says throwing himself down into his Chieftain chair.

"You were the one that invited us here Dagur!", Hiccup snaps back as he's trying to shape his peg leg to the size of his actual leg.

"That doesn't mean I didn't think it was wrong!", he screams back.

"HEY! That's besides the point here! I didn't agree with Hiccup either but I am still here aren't I?! He gave Heather one last chance. Dagur you said yourself that you went down yourself several times and tried to talk to her too. Now this is proof that she is absolutely beyond help and has become something we call an ENEMY", I emphasize the last word.

"There's no going back to old Heather now. She's gone. This is who she's chosen to be. As leaders, we can not stand for her schemes and threats against the good people of the Archipelago", Mala backs me up.

Dagur and Hiccup feel a little guilty for how they acted. But it's understandable considering the emotion behind this catastrophe.

"I have my mess to clean up. And I would love your guys' help in doing so", Hiccup stands on his poorly made leg that will only last him to get home.

"Brother. We're always ready to mop up a Berkian mess. Because you helped me clean up my Deranged messes years ago", Dagur pats him on the back.

"Thank you. We must prepare our tribes for battle. If any of them are to attack, we will send urgent messages to each other for backup", Hiccup stands proudly.

He catches my gaze and I grin. He's so freaking adorable when he's heroic. Even with that beard he's got now. 

_______________

We finally set sail for home.

"The kids will be glad we're home a day or two early...", I say putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But they won't like the news we return with...", his shoulders slouch again.

"We will protect them. With all costs. They will be fine. They're our children after all", I elbow his side.

"Ah! Haha. I guess you're right", he says.

"Always", I snicker.

"Come here you!", he pulls me into his arms and tries to take me down. Which of course ends with him getting flipped over my shoulder and his back hits the deck.

He has to regain his composure from the pain that I instilled into his back.

"Still got it", I proudly smirk.

"That you do", he says as I help him up.

—

After a few hours, we finally see home in the distance.

I must say I am severely relieved that nothing looks like anything happened in the last 24 hours.

As we near the shores of our homeland the Berkian horn is heard with a great echo.

I can see people running out of their houses.

We finally tie off the ship and leap from the boat.

Hiccup and I basically sprint up the pathway to the village square.

There.

I see Zephyr and Nuffink exploding with excitement as we stop to kneel and they run into our arms.

It must have been the emotion of what's to come that made me nearly squeeze the life out of my babies.

I can feel that Hiccup is feeling the same as I am in this moment.

We hold on just a little longer.

No matter what. No matter the cost or price, I will stop at nothing to make sure my two precious gifts are protected.

I finally look up at my village around me. Everyone is very confused and almost worried that we're home so soon and so dramatic with the kids.

Hiccup and I exchange fearful glances.

He stands to his feet,

"New Berk... I bring... news from Berserker Island... please gather at the Great Hall"


	39. Narrator

***Heather's Island***

The footsteps of the horrid leaders of the united Rebellion and Fractious tribes could be heard all throughout the poorly built throne room.

The jungly and dense forest surrounding it make it almost sound proof to short distances.

Men all around her chanting and slamming their weapons down in unison.

"Finally! We have an army!", Magnus shouts from pit of his large chest.

The cheers and screams grew louder as Heather walked up with him, pulling her hood from her face.

The last few years in prison have done a number on her, but it only deepened the wound made by her enemies. The hatred had multiplied as she sat and nearly rotted in the cells of her homeland. She was furious that it ended up this way, but she was all the more joyed to take everything from those who had done her wrong.

The ultimate revenge on Berserkers and Berkians for stealing everything she loved in life.

"By this point the Haddocks have been discovered and released by Dagur and Mala and know of our plans. We have the official coordinates to the Hidden World. We will capture the Night Fury and bring him back to Hiccup. We will then force Toothless to call all the dragons back by holding a blade at Chief Haddock's throat. That dragon won't be able to resist protecting him. Then, just as Hiccup wanted, we will set Toothless fully free by taking the life of his master...", Heather states and laughs berserkly.

"YES! Then the Archipelago will be left defenseless without their Dragon Chief and we can take it by force! The Great Protector will return and I can finally rule Defenders of the Wing! Then Heather will rule Berserker Island. This band of Rebellion and Fractious will have back the tribes we know to be our own! This is why we started all of this in the first place!", Magnus adds.

The room full of disgusting and sweaty Vikings erupts in even more intense energy. The vengeance that motivated the group made the earth shake beneath them.

"Now. We have a lot of preparations to make. Once we reach the Hidden World and retrieve the dragon, we will go straight to New Berk...", Magnus begins but Heather cuts him off.

"No no. We go to Dragons Edge. Hiccup will know we are coming for them. Our ships can be spotted on their scouts routes as we head towards the Hidden World. Hiccup will hear of this and evacuate them to the Edge, his only other defendable place", Heather adds and Magnus smiles even wilder.

"The Hidden World, then Dragon's Edge! Go! Make weapons! Restore ships! Whatever you need to do to be as vigilant as possible!", his shout booms and the room clears.

"Welcome back", he chuckles to his Fractious companion.

"I never left", she remarks with a snicker. 

___________________

***New Berk***

Hiccup and Astrid were bombarded with questions and cries all around the Great Hall.

"What does this mean?!"

"Are we safe?!"

"Are the dragons going to attack us?!"

"What do we do Chief?!"

"HEY! We don't have a clear idea on what's happening here! But Berk as a whole has always been strong and defensible. We have fought against the greatest war-lords out there! What's different about this one and a woman we actually know?!", Astrid has to slam her axe into the table.

It's happened too many times to the point that the table actually crumbled under the weight of the heavy metal and collapses.

Now she has their attention.

"Everyone. We are faced with an enemy who has outsmarted us. Who has played and completely undermined us. Our job now is to defend our home and be even smarter than our foes!", Hiccup Proudly says.

His daughter Zephyr sits quietly in a chair next to her grandmother. She's observing and watching carefully as her dad conducts his speech and intricately listens to his words and ideas.

"The gang and I will look closer into our notes on her plans. I believe that we can stop them from even getting to the Hidden World, if we play our cards right", he adds.

"Everyone needs to be stocking up on supplies and weaponry. Further instructions will come when we come to a solution", Astrid says picking up Nuffink and he lays his head on her chest.

The room is full of angry energy, but the Vikings due as their chief has instructed.


	40. Hiccup

"But Hiccup, if they get to the dragons before we do... will they be able to draw them out? Or will they just be attacked all together?", Fishlegs poses an interesting question.

I stroke my beard, deep in thought.

Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, Throk, Snotlout, Eret and Astrid are all around a copy of the map I came up with based upon the one Heather stole.

"To be honest with you... as badly as Heather wants Windshear back and the great extremes she going to... I really don't think they can get there. Toothless won't let them as the Alpha", I reply.

"Well we've been there, it's a dive into the great waterfall and a long way into the caverns until you get to the actual Hidden World. I just don't see how they could possibly go through all that", Astrid says beside me.

"Exactly... there must be some other motive to go face feral dragons in their own land...", I say to her as I walk away from the table.

The dragons can be very territorial, especially when it's their safe haven and home.

A moment of silence falls across the Great Hall as we stare and think.

"What could she possibly be thinking... I... unless...", an idea hits my thoughts.

"Unless what?!", Snotlout snarls.

"Unless what?", is heard from different voices around me.

"Unless she's actually thinking of capturing Toothless...", I say not believing my words.

"Hiccup that's ridiculous. He's the alpha and a night fury, there's no way they can come close to that. They've tried it before and failed miserably", my wife finds a corner and crosses her arms, leaning against it.

"The one mission I went on, the plasma blast nearly took our lives. Then I diverted our routes from the Hidden World after that. She only knows of the need to defend against a shot from the night fury", Throk speaks up.

I ponder the motives behind this lunatic that we once knew as a companion.

"She's not hard of knowledge when it comes to dragons. She trained along side of us and knows the secrets. The strengths and weaknesses of each dragon. There must be a reason she's going after the near impossible excursion to capture Toothless... If anything... she knows his only weakness... is...."

"You", Astrid's eyes widen at her statement to complete my last sentence.

Suddenly, everything we have been pondering over the years and especially the last, has become clear.

"Hiccup... do you think she's using you to make Toothless bring the dragons back? That's why she left you guys to be able to be discovered and released from that cell?", Fishlegs asks.

My stomach crawls into a pit that goes as deep as my feet. The mere thought of a threat against my dragon's life throws my emotions through a whirlwind. The idea of my life being at risk and leaving my family behind makes me weak in my legs.

"We won't let that happen! Will we?", Tuffnut says.

"Absolutely not. NO ONE can threaten the creatures that shaped our lives. NO ONE threatens my home or my family!", I shout from my place of weakness.

Boldness fills my veins and I am overcome with the feeling of pure vengeance that is intensified as I clench my fists.

I slam them down on the table, "WE WILL NOT BE FOOLED AGAIN!"

The gang all around me stares with shocked eyes.

"Whoa. Loving this lethal Hiccup I have here"

"Astrid...", I say through my teeth.

She comes up behind me and lays a hand on my lower back, "Hiccup, there will be justice in this. We need a plan. We may just need to FOOL Heather and Magnus"

I nod.

"Okay, so everything we do that Heather knows we do, we need to do the opposite", Fishlegs proposes, again making a wonderful suggestion.

"Yes! So instead of wearing our helmets on our heads, we wear them on our feet!", Tuff says and we all groan.

"Not quite the direction I was thinking but it's a good start", I say to him.

"She knows that our main weapons are hidden on the north side of the island, we need to move them in the village or underground", Astrid says.

"Yes"

"Heather knows we meet here for everything, we could meet at the school", Ruffnut says nudging her husband.

"Good"

"The immediate place we retreat to is Dragon's Edge for an evacuation. I say we don't go anywhere. Protect New Berk", Eret adds.

"Absolutely"

"Our initial stance in war is defense. It would be completely unexpected if we...", Astrid begins.

"Attack them first?", Snotlout asks rather slowly.

It's not our way... but it could possibly lead to the end to this mass game of maces and talons.

"Yes..."

All eyes in the room are on me. Their chief, their friend and for one of them, their husband.

These guys have been behind me for countless endeavors and battles. They all have one interest in mind; and that is to protect who we love. Whether it be dragons, families, friends, allies or our home.

"We are on the front lines of the Hooligan Tribe. The seven generations that fought before us have laid down a foundation and a standard for what we fight for. We were the generation that shook the status quo for all future Berkians to come. That was the befriending of Dragons and wanting peace with them. As long as we protect our tribe and those dragons that changed our lives for the better, we'd be doing our ancestors a great honor if we went out and stopped this chaos from happening", I proudly stand with my shoulders back. I can feel my bride of almost 7 years beaming at me.

I take a moment and look upon every face in my Great Hall. For I know that what we are about to do will be remembered by my children and many generations to come. These guys in front of me will be honored for their bravery and sacrifice just like we are doing for our grandparents today.

They all have an excited grin that seems hungry for the battle to come.

I look at my Astrid as I grab her hand, then back at my friends,

"Suit up gang"


	41. Astrid

My long blonde hair can't fit very well in my dragon armor helmet anymore. I look in the mirror and I decide on two french braids. Once I finish, I put on my headband and pull some loose strands along my face.

Whoa, I haven't braided my hair like this since I was really little. Then I had the single braid for years and years. The last almost 7 years of mother-hood kinda left me to leave it down and only pull the top half back in a braid; requires the least amount of work.

"Oh M'lady, I love the way you've done your hair", Hiccup comes up behind me.

Not even the cool, almost spring air could give me goosebumps like Hiccup did in this moment.

"Thank you, Knucklehead"

The last month and a half or so of preparation has been uneasy, but really vital for Hiccup and I and our family.

While the scouts have been watching carefully for Heather and Magnus' ships to pass, we've been spending as much time together as possible. Being with Zephyr and Nuffink and preparing them for mom and dad to go off to battle and protect home and the dragons. Of all the things that are difficult in parenting, the greatest challenge for us was explaining to them the dangers of war and what they could bring.

Hiccup and I have honestly haven't been closer than we are right now. The spirit of being wholeheartedly fighting for something has unified us like never before.

It reminds me of that romantic flight we took the very first time I rode a dragon. Once I saw the world from a different perspective, I knew I would be standing behind this dork for greater things the rest of my life. I believed in him and he inspired me. 

Early this March morning, Eret's men gave word that both Fractious and Rebellion ships were seen. Once the word was spread, the gang and many other Vikings raced home to suit up and get ready to set sail.

Hiccup and I looked like we did when we were 21 years old. The suits were freshly polished, but some of the scales that had fallen off couldn't be replaced. We could only do so until we finally ran out about 4 years ago. I had finally lost the baby weight and I fit into it again. Hiccup only grew a beard so his helmet will only be a bit more snug.

"Whoa mom and dad! You look so cool!", Zephyr comes into our bedroom with Nuffink close behind.

"Thank you sweetie", Hiccup says picking up his little girl.

I pull Nuffink into my arms.

"Okay. Mommy and I have to go. Remember what we told you guys", Hiccup says.

"Stay safe. Listen to Nana and Papa", Zephyr repeats our instructions.

"Be careful mummy", Nuffink wraps his tiny arms around my neck.

"I will baby. One day you'll be fighting with me out there", I whisper in his ear.

He leans back and looks at me with those wild green eyes. The fighting sprit I felt from him in my womb was shining brightly through his eyes.

—

We gather our things and bags for the kids.

With each of them still in our arms we take them to my parents' house. They're excited to see their grandparents, but rush back to squeeze us one more time.

We give final kisses and Hiccup and I are on our way down to the cliff where the gang will meet to go over the plans and formations once more.

We walk hand and hand as everyone gathers around Hiccup and I.

"I'm so ready to kick some Fractious butt!", Snotlout throws a fist in my hand.

"My beard just better not get cut again, although I did go into a nutcase frenzy last time it happened, and that was pretty cool. BUT NO ONE TOUCHES MY BEARD!", Tuffnut shouts.

I roll my eyes.

"Here are some copies I made of the approach on the ships. Now, if any of you need assistance, use the flares Hiccup has installed in your boots", Fishlegs states and we all take one.

"Remember. Stealth is our game. Even though we've failed to do that several times, it's always a goal", Hiccup says and it makes me giggle.

"We may be a little rusty, but I faith in us", Ruffnut says.

I smile at her. I can see the same look in her eyes I must have. To leave the kids behind and go off to war. Not knowing what could happen.

"Let's move out!", Hiccup shouts and we all head towards the docs.

Hiccup stops me and grabs my hand, "Just like old times"

Then his kisses my cheek and I blush with a grin.

—

Hiccup and I board the Chieftain ship along with the twins, Fishlegs and Valka.

Snotlout and Throk are on Eret's ship.

The other ten ships are boarded behind us as we begin to sail forward.

I inhale deeply in preparation for what's to come. Although I'm sure no one could possibly imagine how this will go...

"You alright dear?", Valka comes up behind me.

"As I'll ever be. I just hate to be away from my kids...", I say with a longing.

"What if something happens?", I ask her.

She pulls my shoulders to face her and looks deeply into my eyes.

The wrinkles around her eyes and around her mouth were getting more and more prominent over the years.

"Astrid, we have no control over what happens to us. But we must have faith. Faith and perseverance will get us there. I believe we have the strength and will to do this. Just like we used to do it years ago", she says giving me a hug.

"Thank you"

"Of course. And I must get home to my grandchildren so we have to come back", she laughs and I join her.

I rejoin my husband at the Bow of the Ship.

He's anxious as his fingers are tapping the smooth wood.

I lay my hand on them to stop the nervous tick.

"It's alright Hiccup, we're going to do this", I say and I lay my other hand on his back.

"I just hope this plan works. I don't want to screw this up"

I punch him in the arm.

"OW! Why would you do that?!"

"You are not going to screw this up! If you keep thinking you will, you will. But if you lead us into this with a mindset ready to win, we will do everything we came here for"

He knows I'm right again and the doubt lifts.

"Thank you, M'lady. I couldn't do it without you", he says kissing my cheek.

The fog in the distance grows thicker and the density is almost unsettling.

"I know", is all I say before we vanish in the white mist.


	42. Hiccup

The fog covered everything in the near distance. It wrapped me in an uncomfortable feeling that ran all throughout my body. Drenching me in the salty air that was oh, so bitter.

Familiarity comes to my senses as the sounds of the great waterfall grow louder and louder.

Astrid standing bravely by my side, my heart is pounding for what comes next.

"Fractious ships spotted", Fishlegs whispers.

I nod and walk over to the ballista that we had aboard the ship.

"Whenever you give the word Chief", Fishlegs says ready on the trigger.

I hold a hand up to pause for just a moment.

For when I give the word, all hell is going to break loose.

I glance at my wife, she nods with reverence to go forward with my word. I don't do anything without her "okay" first.

I inhale deeply. Bracing for the impact that will hit us any second now.

I throw my hand down and right on cue, the first set of arrows begin to fly.

I watch three flaming points lodge themselves into the Fractious ship.

The ship erupts with shouts of rage and pure shock.

"ATTACK!", I scream so all of my ships can hear me.

Berkian battle cries can be heard all around me. The sound waves that they produce sends chills down my spine; all around me I can feel the spirit of the Hooligan tribe strengthening my inner being. The dragons will not see one ray of harm as long as we have something to do with it.

"Let's go", Astrid throws me my dragon blade.

Our ship flies forward as it catches the winds of the falls.

Astrid and I jump aboard the Fractious ship just before ours collides with theirs.

"WHAT IS THIS?!", I hear an enraged Heather from the bow.

"A raid!", my bride smarts off to her.

Heather takes a swipe at her with her double-sided axe.

Astrid swiftly dodges and swings hers from the side.

Heather falls to the splintery deck as Astrid proudly throws her axe over her shoulder.

"All yours babe", she smiles.

"Heather?! Why are you doing this?", I ask her as she stands to her feet weakly.

"I'm here for my dragon. And to restore everything you destroyed", she glares into my eyes.

"Don't you get it?! All of this around you is your fault! This disturbance and lack of peace is your own doing! You are the reason Windshear shouldn't return!", I shout.

Heather's eyes dart to my upper-left quickly, then back to me.

I hear a creaking from behind my head.

Heather smirks.

My instinct kicks in and I turn towards Astrid who was fighting off men 5 feet away from me.

"Astrid look out!", I scream and lunge towards her.

Pushing her out of the way just as Magnus drops in with his mace, smashing into the old wood.

Heather and Magnus approach us from our spots on the ground.

"You see, you may have surprised us here at the Hidden World, but... you merely just sped along the process", Magnus says.

More shouts and roars from burly Viking men can be heard all around.

"The process?", Astrid asks helping me to my feet as we back away.

"Toothless has to come out to protect his domain. Then, once he sees you, he can't resist protecting you. Then you'll be forced to make Toothless call all the dragons back. You just brought yourself into the equation!", Heather states her plan.

Just then the gang runs in behind the two insane leaders and catches them off guard.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH", Tuffnut swings macey around and it strikes Magnus' leg, causing him to cry out in pain.

Ruffnut pushes Heather and she goes flying against the banister of the ship.

The gang is all in the group formation as we fight off other Rebellion and Fractious tribe members that try to stop us from narrowing in on their leaders.

Out of the corner of my eye I see catapults aimed at the great waterfall. The dead of night was soon to be upon us and I can't even see where the edge begins.

Fireballs were then launched into the abyss that was coated in fog.

The light from the flames disappears as they fall into the entrance to the Hidden World.

"No!", I shout.

"Agh!", I am thrown to the ground.

"This is what you deserve Haddock, after all you put me through!", Heather goes to kick me and I roll out of the way. I jump up and slam my dragon blade against her axe.

"Why does all of this have to be about you?! Have you even considered the probability of anything that has happened the last several years been good for everyone else? Look around you! All these Viking's lives are at stake because of you! I'm sorry you couldn't find a life without the dragons. I'm sorry we didn't pay enough attention to you years ago. I'm sorry you were hurt by our moving on. But we can help you see what a gift all of this is!", I beg her again as our weapons swing left and right.

The rage in her eyes was slightly tainted as I glared into them with compassion. Even though I know that the Heather I once knew as a sister was long gone. It's my duty to keep the peace, and I will never stop at trying to convince others it's possible.

She stops for a split second.

"COME ON HATEFUL! STRIKE", Magnus pushes her and the vengeance returns in her gaze.

There's hope. I knew it.

I block a swing from the giant human being and I kick him back some, to only be caught up in a tussle with Eret and Snotlout. Heather retreats and runs to another one of her ships.

"GANG! Get to those ships down in front and stop those catapults!", I shout and they do as told.

We all run and gather other Hooligan Tribe members and start to disarm the men manning them.

"INCOMING!!!", Snotlout screams and I look up. Through the hazy sky I see a faint ball of fire falling towards the Rebellion ship I was aboard.

I run and leap into the water just as it strikes the ship.

"Yeah baby!!!", throw my arms in the air in victory.

"Hiccup! Up here!", Astrid leans down and gives me her arm from a Berkian ship.

I am lifted up and I look towards the direction the fireball came from.

Emerging from the fog, about a dozen Berserker ships come trudging in.

"Dagur! Mala!", I shout in relief.

"We're here for you brother!", he calls and he and his Queen for a bride jump over to join us.

"My queen! Thank goodness you all have arrived!", Throk comes over and he bows before her. Mala nods to thank him.

"Thank the gods you guys finally got the message. They're trying to launch shots into the entrance", Astrid says.

"What?! I can't see it, where is it?!", Mala says trying to look.

Suddenly.

Just when I thought I'd never hear that sound again.

The shrill, quickly building sound that I knew all too well from the alpha, king of dragons rings in my ears.

Not only striking fear into all of us, but striking my emotion and my heart.

The sound of Toothless' plasma blast radiates all throughout the fog around us.

I don't believe my eyes as the purple, electrifying shot takes out a Fractious ship.

I look over to where Heather is standing a few ships away.

The shock in her eyes is uncanny as Magnus' face grows redder with anger.

I hear 3 more shots and more ships burst into flames.

Not once seeing the dragon that shot them. The fog creates a wonderful drape for his scales and skin that were dark as the night above us.

I see Magnus turn to Heather with uncontrollable rage as he slaps her across the face.

No.

She clearly underestimated what she was coming up against.

We tried to warn her. We tried to get her to change her mind.

"HEATHER!", I hear my wife run towards the giant, disgusting Viking that was screaming into Heather's face following punches.

"Astrid wait!", I run after her.

Astrid bears her axe and lunges at Magnus, but he whips around and knocks her backwards.

His attention is on her as he twirls the mace.

"YOU BETTER NOT LAY A HAND ON HER!", I am in a full sprint to my brides aide. I will end him if he touches Astrid.

I am ready to swing my dragon blade at the man, but Heather jumps and wraps her arms around his throat, causing him to stumble backwards away from Astrid.

I help up my warrior for a wife, but she looks over at Heather in complete and utter shock.

As do I.


	43. Astrid

I couldn't believe my eyes as the revolting Magnus the Morbid stumbles backwards.

He thrashes his arms all around trying to grab the small, frail figure strangling his neck.

"GET AWAY! GO!", Heather shouts at us. Tears are in her eyes. A small ray of who she used to be, glistened into my soul.

"You heard her! Come on!", my husband grabs my hand.

Did she just save us?

Why in Thor's name would she do it now?

Although, I found myself going to her rescue earlier before my mind could catch up with my feet. 

Aside from all the grudges and brokenness that have been caused by this enemy, deep down I knew I couldn't resist helping my old friend...

"Astrid! We have to disable the shots going into the Hidden World or else..."

Another powerful blast along with a blinding flash of light cuts off Hiccup's sentence.

"Oh Thor. He's gotten stronger", he says in disbelief.

"We need to stop this or any future hope of dragons returning will cease to exist", I say.

He nods and he and I part ways to go tell our people what to do.

If we can disarm and sink their ships, there's no way they can infiltrate the Hidden World, then Toothless won't have to be seen or him see us.

I run for my axe that was left on the ship before and pull it, taking a mass of broken wood with me.

With one swift cartwheel and swing, I knock out a line of Rebellion men.

I stop for a minute and crack my knuckles, "Ah, feels good to be back"

"AHHHHHH", I scream my best battle cry as I continue on down my path.

I look over towards the ships on the south side and I see the twins going absolutely berserk, knocking men out left and right.

Eret is handling it like always, Snotlout is right on his tail trying to defeat more Fractious than him.

Suddenly another shot from the Berserker ships launches into a catapult ship and it begins to sink in a ball of flames.

"YEAH!", I cheer with my axe in the air.

"THREE MORE!", Hiccup is making his way back over to the Berkian ship I was standing on.

"COMING IN HOT, BLOWING OUT SNOT!", Snotlout runs over with a flaming arrow and shoots it towards a Fractious ship's sail, catching it on fire.

"NICE ONE!", Fishlegs calls to him while using his sword to cut a rope on the same ship, which opened up another sail and that caught the same flame.

Multiple men leap into the pitch black, choppy water below to escape the enflamed mass of wood.

"Astrid! Want to go doubles on the next catapult?", Dagur runs over with his sword.

"You're on!", I say grabbing my axe and running to jump over two ships and wreckage to jump aboard the Fractious and Rebellion ship.

We jump on the main deck and two scrawny men are guarding it.

"Awe. How cute. First time in a raid?", Dagur asks them.

They both nod their heads.

"Let's give you the full... EXPERIENCE!", I laugh hitting one of them in the stomach with the bottom of my axe handle.

Dagur punches the other in the face, then they both fall limp.

"Works every time", I say proudly.

"I remember my first raid", Dagur shakes his head and we both laugh.

We set the catapult aflame and jump over-board. The freezing water against my skin awakens me even more as I surface.

Mala pulls us aboard the Chief Berserker ship.

The high-pitch noise is heard again. I see a slight silhouette of Toothless in the clouds as he shoots another blast.

The second to last catapult was blown to splinters as we cheer again.

"Thanks Toothless", I whisper to myself as if I believed that they knew they were helping us.

More and more Rebellion and Fractious ships were going down.

"M'lady!", Hiccup rejoins my side. We watch as men abandon their ships, and some flee from the scene.

"I think we did it", I say almost in disbelief.

"Thanks to Toothless, we would have never proven this mission to be a deadly one. Now they know that the dragons can't be touched. As long as we have something to do with it", he proudly gazes upon our handiwork. Hands on his hips as he looks all around.

But his glance stops in terror as he looks over his right shoulder; I follow his eye-line.   
  


"HEATHER THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING! YOU FAILED TO RETRIEVE THE DRAGONS! YOU UNDERESTIMATED THE SEVERITY OF THIS MISSION AND YOU LET THE BERKIANS AND BERSERKERS UNDERMINE YOU!", Magnus is screaming in Heather's face. She looks around at all the madness and chaos she helped to create.

I can see tears pooling from her eyes as he throws his beefy arm at her tiny frame and she goes falling to the floor.

"HEATHER!", Dagur, Hiccup and I shout as we hear this happening two ships away.

Magnus turns and faces where I assume she's laying...

But I can't breathe as I'm running and not believing what I'm seeing...

He stands over her, his sword slowly scraping the side of his belt as he lifts it into the air.

GODS NO!

"THIS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR SAVING THE LIFES OF THOSE YOU SWORE TO KILL!", his shout echoes all around.

"NO DON'T", Heather's cry tops the sound waves that Magnus words sent.

The sword... is jabbed into her stomach.

The noise around me falls muffled as I jump aboard the ship, moving in slow motion to her side.

The world stops spinning around me and I no longer hear the sounds of embers crackling or men shouting in deafeat. Dagur begins to weep as he and Hiccup lunge at Magnus to get him away from her.

But... the damage has already been done.

My body is numb to anything around me. Tears escape my eyes as I pull the sword out of her, with trembling hands.

"No...", I whimper at the sight of my... friend.

"Astrid...", Heather says in a horribly shaken tone.

"Heather... I'm...", I try to speak.

"No. I... I am... so... sorry", she squeezes her eyes in pain as she holds her wound.

I look up and see Magnus get thrown overboard by Hiccup and Dagur.

Quickly, they run over to the travesty before my eyes. Hiccup kneels beside me, Dagur takes Heather's opposite side.

"It's okay...", I say.

"No. It's not. I... I didn't realize what I had done... b-but when M-Magnus turned his back on me... I... I knew that you guys would never do that. When you came to my rescue after he slapped me to the ground... I... I knew my mistake...", she weakly composes herself.

I can barely see her face through the tears in my eyes.

She's gasping for air as she looks towards the sky.

I grab her bloody hands in mine.

She turns to me with repentant eyes, and I gently squeeze her cold hands.

"I'm s-sorry Astrid"

She turns to Dagur, then Hiccup, "I'm sorry brothers..."

She shakily bites her bottom lip as it is painful to cry due to her shortness of breath.

"Could you ever forgive me?", she asks ever so quietly.

I look up at my husband, who is full fledged crying and at her brother who is in the same state I am.

"Of course...", I say.

She looks up again at the sky, who's clouds mixed with smoke grew more dense.

She inhales deeply, then... out... without a breath of life to return to her punctured body.

I fall into Hiccup's chest weeping. He cries into my long hair as he embraces me tightly.

"Oh dear...", Mala comes over dropping her weapon.

She runs to Dagur and he cries into her shoulder.

I turn to my friend as I see the color in her face completely vanish.

"You... you saved my life... I'm so sorry I couldn't save yours", I say before I weep again. Brushing her dark raven hair from her cool, damp forehead, then closing her eye lids.

We sit for a few moments in silence.

I'm sure some of the gang has come up behind us as I see an emotional Fishlegs out of the corner of my eye.

"Astrid... my love we have to get out of here...", Hiccup says.

No... I can't leave yet...

"We have to before our ships catch fire and we can't get out of here", he says trying to lift me to my feet. His puffy cheeks reveal that he too wishes he could stay, but he's choosing to be my rock in this moment.

I nod as I rise to my feet.

"We have to leave her here we can't carry her through all of this", Dagur says and I instantly snap into a rage.

"WHY NOT?! SHE DESERVES A PROPER FUNERAL", I cry.

"Astrid! We just can't! As much as it hurts, we need to get ourselves and our people to safety. Besides... she... is going the way a true Berserker goes... in the flames of a battle well fought", he wipes his face.

"Oh Dagur... you're right... I'm so sorry...", I say.

"It's okay... I know", he says before we call a full retreat.

Our tribe and the Berserker tribe ships begin to fill with Vikings as we begin to sail off, away from the Hidden World.

I see the mass of fog and ship flames light up one more time with a powerful plasma blast that sounded like it could wipe an entire fleet of ships.

I exhale deeply, before falling on my knees again, leaning against the banister of the stern of my ship.


	44. Hiccup

". _..there do I see my father, my mother, and my brothers and my sisters. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla... where the brave shall live forever..."_ ,

Astrid says as she bravely draws back a bow with a flaming arrow.

Dagur already had his drawn as a single tear falls down his scarred cheek.

"Goodbye, sister", he says as he releases.

Astrid follows along with myself.

The rest of Berserker Island warriors shoot theirs and it lands on Heather's boat that was found abandoned on the back side of the island. Within the boat were some of her earthly possessions; a few of the things recovered from the debris of her hut on her island.

Not a dry eye is on the edge of this cliff during a beautiful sunset in March.

My Zephyr clings to my leg to try to comfort me. I rub her sweet little head as she hides her eyes in my chieftain cape.

Astrid lifts our son into her arms and Nuffink buries his face in her neck.

This was their first funeral to attend. They're too young to understand why we did this, but it will be a great lesson of thankfulness, caution and forgiveness when they get old enough.

I don't expect many to understand why we are honoring a fallen, former villain.

I don't consider Heather one of them.

Even though logic and my mind told me otherwise, my heart still yearned to fight until the real Heather was revealed once again.

I can't forgive the actions and things she has done; the lives she probably caused and almost took. But we can forgive her, for she was a human being; searching for a place to belong.

Shame that the only person she gave her loyalty to, was the one that took her life.

He's out there somewhere. But with no army and nothing left, he will be vulnerable to any of our allies to catch.

"You ready M'lady?", I ask my bride who was wiping her face clean. The acceptance of the loss of Heather was beginning to settle in.

Easier than anticipated.

For we had lost her for so long, there were only a few tears left to cry.

She nods her head and grins at me.

The gang rode along with us in one of our ships, which needed a few more repairs from the battle.

We all boarded the ship in a reverent silence as Astrid and I went down below to lay our tired children down for a nap. Ruffnut joined as well with Lillian already passed out in her arms.

After we wrap them tight in blankets and furs, we all return to the main deck and I pull Astrid with me to stand at the stern.

"How are you holding up?", I ask her concerned.

"I'm actually... okay. I have a peace about it now. She's no longer searching... and we're no longer in danger", she says holding Zephyr's Toothless plush in her hands.

She's absolutely right.

We now can focus on keeping the peace and raising the kids to remain doing so.

I nod as I pull her into a warm embrace. She wraps her arms around my neck and I inhale her sweet scent.

I love this woman so much. Strong and as valiant as ever.

I plant a kiss on her lips just before Snotlout makes a gagging noise.  
  


_____________________  
  


I am by the roaring fire in my dad's chair as I am quickly journaling dozens of pages.

I write to remember the battle that was won and the lives that were lost a couple of weeks ago.

I note about a friend who we thought had completely betrayed us all, was reconciled in the very last breaths of her life.

I make sure to write about how we must be kind and fair to all who we encounter as Berkians.

For we used to fight dragons, then they became our closest companions and creatures that shaped the lives we live today.

But just like the dragons, we had to let that old friend go. We must learn from the past to move forward into the future.

Of course, we will continue to defend our homeland from all harm. Ensuring that all who lives within and who is trusted by New Berk, shall be protected by the Chief.

Once I finish, I pull an old lockbox that once belonged to my father, in which he had left notes for me to have as chieftain. I am now doing so for my Zephyr; when she needs guidance and I'm no longer there for her.

But... that's years from now.

"Daddy...?", I hear her sweet little whisper. She's halfway down the stairs, little Toothless in her grip.

"Hey sweetie, you should be asleep...", I smile up at her.

"I know... I couldn't sleep...", she says as she puts her nose between her knees as if she's trying to hide.

I see movement just above her.

A pair of green eyes and a head of messy blonde hair is behind her.

I sigh and chuckle in defeat, "Alright you two, come here. But quietly not to wake mom!"

They come toddling down the steps in their night gowns and they climb into my lap.

I hold them closely in my arms as they lay against my chest.

I look down at the Toothless in my daughters hands, "Do you guys want to hear a dragon story?"

I realize now that they're both old enough to listen and understand all the different kinds of stories we all have with the dragons.

Sure Zephyr has learned a lot about dragons from us and her uncle at the school, but now is the time I get to tell them first-hand all of the adventures we went on with those guys.

They both look up at me with sparkling, excited eyes and nod intensely.

"Haha, okay then", I shift my weight to sit back and they face me expectantly. 

"Years ago when your mother and I were about 16-17 years old, the gang made up a game that we called, "Dragon Racing".

There were many sheep, baskets, a catapult, lots of team paint and a whole lot of flying involved"

"Sheep?", Zeph asked confused.

"Oh yes! You see we used the catapult to launch sheep into the air, and all of us on the backs of our dragons had to race and get as many as we can into our baskets to win the game. Each one was one point.

Now we could cut each other off or sneak up behind and steal a sheep from whoever we wanted! That was the fun part.

Now, there was one twist. At one point towards the end of the game, your Grandper would launch the black sheep into the air and whoever could race and score that one into their basket would get ten points!"

"Whoaaa", my kids say in unison.

"Who do you think was the fastest?", I ask them proudly awaiting the obvious answer.

"TOOTHLESS!"

"STORM-FY!"

"Sshhhhhhshsshhhh you'll wake mommy!"

My brilliant girl was correct, but I look confused at my son.

"Why do you think Stormfly, Nuffink?", I ask him.

"Because she ate chicken!", he says and I have to hold on to them as I double over in laugher.

"Ah, I see your mother has already told you some dragon stories"

"THAT'S MY BOY!", I hear Astrid call from our bedroom.

We all end up laughing until we can't breathe.


	45. Astrid

"Okay Nuffink. Keep your eyes closed. Listen to the forest around you. Listen to the rustling of the trees. The sounds of the birds. The flowing of the waterfall in the distance", I say to my grown son.

He's gotten so tall and his long hair tickles his forehead; he quickly swipes it away and refocuses. 

"Get in your battle stance like I taught you", I instruct and he slightly bends his knees and locks his shoulders in a place as if he was holding a sword.

I smile wildly as the moment has come.

I hold the brightly painted wooden sword in my hands. His 4th birthday gift, crafted by his father. 

"Focus. Listen", I say as I near him.

I quickly place it in his hand and he snaps his eyes open in shock.

"Mommy! Is this... MINE?!", he asks with the most thankful, excited look I have ever seen from him.

"Yes! Happy birthday Nuff", I say and he runs and hugs me.

"Thank you", he says sweetly.

"Now you can train to be a warrior just like mom and dad", I say and he jumps with exhilaration.

"Ah! I see you got the gift!", Hiccup comes over and my 7 year old Zephyr is quickly behind him.

She has her nose in her journal as she comes up to the rock Nuffink was standing on.

"Look sis, a sword!", he proudly waves it in the air.

"That's so cool! Was that your birthday present?", she asks him excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Cool! I bet you can't... RESCUE THIS DRAGON FROM THE EVIL TRAPPER!", Zephyr threatens as she lifts the stuffed Stormfly in the air.

Zeph runs with it and pretends Stormfly is being ridden by a dragon trapper and Nuff has to save her.

Hiccup and I giggle as they continue to run in circles.

"I wish you could have given it to him, it's your craftsmanship", I say to my wonderful, bearded husband as we both sit on the rock and he opens up the picnic basket he brought.

"Astrid I told you, he looks up to you as the warrior and battle-tactic smart mother that you are. It meant more to him that it came from you", he smiles.

Hiccup Haddock. The best gift-giver. The most kind and generous person I have ever known.

I kiss him before we dig into lunch.

"Nuff! Come get your favorite food for lunch!", I call to him.

He runs over and crashes to the ground, "It was a long fight. But Stormfly is safe!"

I giggle as I pull out some chicken and put it on a plate for him.

He takes it and eats it quickly.

"Remember. No telling uncle Tuffnut. That's why we're having lunch out here in the forest so he can't see us eat chicken", I whisper and my kids giggle.

Hiccup rolls his eyes as he laughs at my effort in trying to be considerate of the nut. The loss of Chicken a few years back still is a fresh wound for him, but at least he has a couple of generations after her to love...

I now am rolling my eyes at myself.

"Are we still going to have the dinner party too?", Zephyr asks.

"Yes! We'll be having Yak stew tonight", Hiccup says biting into some bread.

We eat in some silence and in some conversation.

I can't believe that it's been over a year since the battle at the Hidden World.

8 whole years without the dragons and Hiccup and I will celebrate 8 years of marriage next month as well.

Almost a decade married to this Knucklehead and we are more in love than we were yesterday.

Been kissing those lips since I was 15. Now we're 29 and it never loses its spark.

Growing and learning by his side since we first rode dragons.

Now we're watching our two beautiful children grow into such incredible humans of their own. Seeing them discover the world for their own and learning how to navigate it.

It's moments like these where I can't help but be thankful for everything the gods have blessed me with.

____________________

Nuffink storms the dining hall with his gallant sword skills that he learned today.

Everyone is "oo-ing" and "awe-ing" at the sight of this young Viking warrior that I have created.

After Hiccup and I make our rounds, I sit in my chieftess chair and Zephyr sits beside me.

Hiccup chases Nuff around the room, who is showing everyone what a brave boy he is now that he has a sword like daddy.

I smile wildly as I look down at my Zephyr with her nose in her dragon book; such a little Hiccup it's insane.

"Whatcha got there, Zeph?", I ask her as a plate of food is set in front of me by Hiccup, then one in front of Zephyr.

"Razorwhips. Since the passing of Heather last year, I've been so interested in why she wanted Windshear back so badly. I would never put Toothless or any of them in danger, but Razorwhips are really cool", she says gawking over the words and pictures before her bright blue eyes.

"Oh yes! Especially the tail which had spikes as sharp as titanium blades", Hiccup comes up and leans over her shoulder.

I just laugh at geek sesh that's happening next to me, but I can't help but adore the sight of my husband telling our daughter about the Wingmaidens and how they're the reason we were able have Razorwhips in our Archipelago. Most importantly, she is enamored at each and every detail; just like the young Hiccup I knew.

I take a few bites of my stew and bread as I observe my son running around the room. He catches his cousin Lillian with her father, Fishlegs.

She looks shy and bashful, but bring up anything to do with dragons or boars and she's a total nut.

"So cute huh?", Ruffnut says right beside my face.

"GODS RUFF! You scared me!", I say dropping my spoon.

"Sorry! I just couldn't help but notice you admiring the connection happening over there", she points to my son showing her daughter his new sword.

He lets her hold it and play with it.

"It's inevitable", she says in a weird, longing tone.

"What? Nuffink showing his COUSIN his new toy?", I ask rolling my eyes and eating more stew.

"Noooooo. The inevitability that my daughter will be marrying the second heir in line for the throne of New Berk!", she says sitting in Hiccup's chair.

"Oh yeah? That's kind of like what Dagur said about Gunnar and Zephyr", I humorously say raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what did you say to that?", she asks.

"That it's a no", I say and she slouches down a little infuriated.

"Listen Ruff, we let them figure that out for themselves. For now can we celebrate his FOURTH birthday", I giggle nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah Yeah", she laughs.

Hiccup leans down and whispers in my ear, "Well I kind of side with Ruff in the fact that one of our parents got what they wished for"

I look up at him confused.

He smiles widely, "I'm pretty sure my dad had you picked out as soon as you lifted your first axe"

We both laugh as I lean up to kiss him.

Oh Hiccup... how I love you.


	46. Hiccup

"THEN WITH ONE HAND I HELD THE DRAGON EYE, AND WITH THE OTHER, I WAS HOLDING VIGGO'S THROAT!", Snotlout says with such a volume it hurts my ears.

"That's not true! Don't tell them that!", Fishlegs scolds him.

The funny thing is, is that Snotlout has no idea I'm standing in the back of the class.

"The Chief was the one that threw it in to the lava... and Viggo jumped over the cliff running after it...", Fishlegs raises his finger in a 'matter-of-fact' position.

"Ah whatever! It's not like it killed him or anything...", he snaps.

"Shut up Snotlout!", the kids all stay in unison.

He grumbles to himself and walks down aisle.

"Nice story", I smile crossing my arms.

"Oh. Haha hey Hiccup. I was just telling the kids how awesome I am!", he says.

I glare at him uninterested.

"Right. I'm just gonna... go... yeah...", he slouches his shoulders and leaves through the double doors.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?", my Zephyr asks from the front row.

"I'm just stopping by! I don't want to interrupt anything", I say smiling at my friend.

"It's always a pleasure when the Chief comes by. Right guys?", Fishlegs asks the class and everyone nods.

Zephyr looks slightly embarrassed that I'm here but it rolls off her shoulders.

"Thanks guys! I'm glad to hear you guys are learning the history of the Dragon Eye. It was quite an important part of early Viking history and our history as Dragon Riders as well", I say standing in the middle of the aisle.

"That's right! And our fearless leader made a duplicate version from scratch in order to read the lenses before our enemies could!", Fishlegs says.

The kids "oooh" and "awe" as I nod proudly.

Zephyr is gazing upon me with such sweet eyes.

"Mr. Ingerman will tell you more, I have to go check on docs! Bye everyone!", I wave as I walk out the door.

Before I close the door I hear tiny footsteps run up behind me.

Zephyr hugs my torso tightly from behind, "Daddy don't go"

I pull her outside and I kneel down to kiss her nose and look in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't know... I was okay at first... but now I just want to be with you. I want to hear your story about the dragon eye... how did you make it? Which dragon flames lit up which kind of lense? What was...", she goes on a tangent and I cut her off.

"Zeph, I will tell you all about everything! I promise you", I tuck her long hair in her headband that she now wears, matching her mother's.

She looks down at her feet with such an innocent longing.

"But what's actually wrong baby?", I ask her holding her chin to look at me.

"I just... miss you. I... I'd rather be learning Chief things with you than be in Uncle Fishlegs' class. I love the dragon stories but... yours are so much better", she says with her glossy blue eyes slightly wrapped in tears.

Her sweet and sensitive spirit doesn't want to hurt my feelings, but she also wants to vocalize how she feels. She's just like me in so many ways it's almost scary. But if anyone could understand her in this moment, I'm glad it's me right here.

I feel a little guilty pit build in my stomach. I've been so busy with chiefing duties that I haven't spent much time with my baby girl. Not to mention the time I spent on her brother's birthday gift and all his celebrations. She won't be this little forever, and I need to take advantage of her full attention.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you Zephyr... why don't you spend the rest of the day with dad? Then we can meet up with mom and Nuff at the beach later for sunset?", I smirk at my little girl.

Well... not so little girl...

"Yes please!", she jumps up and down .

"Okay, let me tell uncle", I say slowly going and opening the door to the school again.

_________________

I finally am able to climb into bed with my bride as I blow out the candle on my night stand.

"Why did you pull Zeph out of class? Ruff said that Fishlegs missed having his little dragon fact master to help him with the scavenger hunt today", Astrid asks adjusting herself in the blanket to lay down.

"Well I didn't really pull her out, she ran out after me... she missed me. I guess I hadn't been spending much time with her and telling her Toothless stories...", I say guiltily.

"She was in a bit of a funk this morning.. I couldn't figure out how to help her. Maybe she just needed dad. Did you take her on your rounds?"

"Oh yeah. I showed her how I do paperwork, fix someone's door, and even how Tuffnut makes a living on selling eggs around the village now", I say and she laughs.

"Oh that's educational", she snorts.

"Very. But by the time we got to the beach she was okay!", I smile at her.

I kiss her forehead.

"Tonight was so fun", Astrid whispers in my ear, giving me chills.

"It really was...", I say as I wrap her in my arms.

"I especially loved the part where Nuffink thought it would be a good idea to hide sand crabs in the picnic basket", she giggles against my chest and I laugh with her.

"That was pretty funny"

We sit in a comfortable silence. Our 8 year anniversary is coming up next week and I have no idea how we got here so quickly.

I feel like it was yesterday that I was holding her in my arms, skin to skin, as my new bride for the first time.

The love and passion I felt in that moment was only the beginning of the growing love that eventually brought two children.

I can't explain why or how I love them so much. No one really understands until you're a parent I guess.

But nothing...

Nothing on this earth can top the love I have for my Astrid.

Her deep blue eyes look up at me.

Smiling ever so beautifully she says, "I love you, Hiccup"

She kisses me tenderly.

The kind of kiss that isn't passive.

But leaves me yearning for more of her. The effect she has on me every single day of my life. The grip she has on my shirt reminds me of those kisses I used to get after I did something heroic at 15 years old.

I pull her closer to me, if it were even possible. Our legs intertwined so perfectly contorted.

I hugged her torso so tight I had to make sure I wasn't squeezing the life out of her.

"Astrid..."

"Yes knucklehead?", she snickers.

"I love you... so much", I bury my head in her neck under her ear.

I feel as if the entirety of my being is absorbing the wonderful wife I have.

I can't help but thinking it from time to time... and I have to pinch myself...

But...

I'm married to Astrid Hofferson!


	47. Astrid

_Everything around me was dark. I was crouched down low upon my saddle. My hands were firmly gripped on the handles._

_"Easy girl", I say to my gurgling Nadder._

_The cave echoed as if we were in the belly of a beast._

_There it is._

_The unsettling belly-laugh of a mad man in the distance._

_"MWAHAHAHA! Have you come for your turn Astrid Haddock?", the outline of Magnus the Morbid comes into eye-line made from the light of the flames of his torch._

_"You will pay for Heather's life!", I scream._

_Stormfly roars at him as I pull my axe from the latch on my back._

_"You mean for what you did?! Destroying her life with your happiness?", he spits as he nears me._

_"Stormfly, spine shot!", I instruct and she throws spikes right by his feet._

_"It wasn't my fault. She chose to live the life she did", I say angrily._

_"And here you are on your dragon. The one thing that she died trying to get. How fair is that?!", He smirks._

~

I gasp for air as I sit up in my bed.

"Astrid? Babe are you alright?", a sleepy Hiccup rolls over.

"Yes... ugh it's that dream again...", I say holding my forehead.

"Again? Astrid... Do you feel guilty still? It's absolutely not your fault what happened to her. She made her choices and you made yours", he says.

Even half awake he can be as wise and encouraging as ever.

"I know... I just..."

"What love?"

"I guess... if the dragons ever came back... I'd just feel guilty for having something back that she never could..."

I can't help but fall backwards onto my pillow and grunt.

"Astrid... you can't think like that. We have no idea when that will be... but...", he says and I look at him for the rest of his sentence. I furrow my eye brows and shake my head at him impatiently.

"But... I do want to try to visit them soon...", he says.

"What?! How? Wouldn't they try to shoot us away?", I ask.

"Maybe... but maybe not if it's just one ship. And we know that Toothless is guarding the Hidden World from the water fall... maybe he'd recognize us", he says in his curious and hopeful Hiccup tone that I love so much.

I can tell this has been on his mind the last two years.

I'd love to see Stormfly again. Especially after these reoccurring dreams about me riding her. 

It's the closest I'll probably ever get...

"Maybe", I smile at him.

"We would just need to wait a little longer. We need Magnus found and behind bars before I dare go in that direction", he says.

"Agreed", I kiss his cheek. My eyes are growing heavy as I curl up against Hiccup's chest.

The last thing I feel, is the warmth I get from hearing his beating heart.   
  


___________________  
  


"Zephyr! Don't forget your books!", I call to my tall girl as she runs off to school.

"Mommy when can I go with sissy...?", Nuffink asks with pitiful big eyes. His heavy 4 and a half year old frame on my hip starts to get more weighty.

"Soon my boy!", Hiccup says ruffling his hair.

Hiccup closes the door after kissing me goodbye for the day, and I am left with my perfect little son.

"When you're five baby. Five year olds get to go to school", I answer kissing his nose.

"When will I be five?", he asks.

"In August, right before mommy and daddy's anniversary", I say.

"Oh. How long till August?"

"Well sissy turned eight last week which is May, and now we're in June remembering 9 years of the dragons leaving, so... two more months and you'll be five!", I smile at him.

He is NOT amused.

I see the same angry face I used to give off as a "dragon killer" many many years ago.

"That will take forever!", he crosses his arms and I can't help but laugh.

"Oh Nuff it will fly by I promise", I go to kiss his nose he snaps his head away.

"Hey.. mister! You don't move away from a mommy kiss", I say trying again and he groans, leaning away from me.

"Oh. I see how it is. The brave... warrior doesn't need kisses... I guess that leaves room for... EXTRA TICKLES", I explode and tickle him like crazy.

"HAHAHA MOMMY STAWP IT", he giggles his uncontrollable, contagious laugh that I love so much.

This goes on until we are both out of breath as I plop down in Hiccup's chair.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Nuff?"

"You... you can always give me kisses. I was just kidding...", he murmurs looking down at his hands.

I smirk humorously as if I was asking "Are you sure?"

His bright green eyes look up at me begging for forgiveness.

I kiss his cheeks and forehead until he laughs and hides his face in my chest.

He lays on me for a minute like a hug. I notice how long his legs and arms have gotten. They're not short and chunky anymore like when he was little.

He already is showing so much potential as a fighter. What a wonderful Viking and second-in-command he will be.

Zephyr will bring the sensitivity, wisdom and courage to her position as Chief. But Nuffink will be the strength and boldness that will balance her very well.

Just as Hiccup and I have.

"Well there's no use sitting around the house. Want to go to the training grounds and show the big teenagers how mommy does it with her axe?", I ask him and he sits up.

"Can I bring my sword?"

"Of course you can! Then you can show them how Thor-like you are!", I smile at him and he excitedly jumps up and goes and gets his sword and belt.

I quickly get fully dressed and wrap my arms in my leather bands and put on my arm warmers. I snap my smaller chieftess cape on with little bird-skull clasps.

I pull my hair in two French braids and get my axe out of its display case that Hiccup made for my birthday, after I had given him the carved Toothless.

I helped Nuff put on his necklace of dragon teeth. The first one was for teething of course, but as he got older I added more because I thought he looked absolutely cool with it on.

I weave in one single braid on the left side of his sweet little head.

I help him slide on his boots and we were on our way.

It was a quick walk as we approach the sound of roaring teenagers and clanking metal.

"Good! Now plant the mace down and use it to balance your body as you swing around and trip your opponent", Eret walks up and down the five pairs of students.

"Ah! Attention! Chieftess Astrid is in our presence", he snaps and the ten kids straighten up.

Nuffink grabs my skirt and tugs on it.

He's a little scared, so I pull him into my arms.

I walk in front of the students as they look at me nervously. But their expressions soften when Nuff pulls out his sword, as if he was protecting us from them.

"Thank you Eret. You don't have to do that every time", I chuckle slightly.

"It's an honor", he bows.

"Alright guys. What's the first rule of combat?"

"PROTECSHUN", Nuffink screams so loud it startles me slightly.

The grounds erupt in laughter and many "awes" are heard.

I can't help but proudly smile, "That's right Nuff! Now, show them your sword"

I set him down and he holds it way above his blonde, bouncy hair.

They applaud him.

"Now. Everyone, I want you to grab your swords and come back to your spots", I instruct.

They do as told and stand in a line in front of my little Nuffink.

"Nuff. Teach them how to swing the sword", I cross my arms and stand back by Eret.

My inner being is bubbling over with joy and laughter as I watch my tiny child swing left, right, up, down, around in a circle and straight forward with his little brightly colored, wooden sword.

And the best part was the teenagers were following his every move and doing it to the full extent.


	48. Hiccup

Let's see...

We'll need supplies for about three to four days... maybe some weaponry and flares just in case...

"Whatcha working on Knucklehead?", Astrid comes up behind me nearly scaring the Night Fury clasps off my chest.

"Oh! Hello M'lady! Uh... erm... nothing... important", I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Nothing important? But you didn't notice me coming into the Great Hall?", she smirks.

"Sorry... I'm just..."

"Just trying to plan the trip?", she sits down next to me.

"Yes...", she knows me so well. Or I've just been obsessing over it the last few months.

"Hiccup we can go. Magnus was captured by Alvin weeks ago. If anyone can hold him captive, it's the Outcasts", she says encouragingly.

"I know. And it's wonderful that we don't have to worry..."

"What's wrong babe?", she puts a hand on mine that's on my map and notes.

"What if he won't recognize us? What if he's completely wild now and does anything to stop us from coming near the Hidden World. I know we want to bring the kids... and what if it isn't safe. What if we break something the dragons have kept hidden for so long?"

"Hiccup. Toothless alone fought off an entire army that tried to invade that place. If one single boat in the middle of the day came drifting by, the Toothless that I know you trained would use caution before action. The only problem you'll have is him trying to recognize you with that beard", she says nudging my shoulder.

I laugh relived at her truthful statement.

"I'm just nervous I guess. I know you probably are about Stormfly too", I say looking into her eyes.

"Of course. We've been apart from them longer than we had them. But if we know them as well as we do, it will be a wonderful reunion", she smiles as she kisses my scruffy cheek.

"We'll go soon. We need to wait out anymore possible disturbances in the Archipelago", I say.

She agrees with me. But we both don't know if we should tell the gang or not.

"How did Nuff do today?", I ask her as she writes some notes down herself.

"Good! He walked with Zeph to school. I didn't even go with them"

"That's great! I can't believe they're both in the Dragon Academy now"

"Hiccup, hun, it's been over a month", she says not taking her eyes off her scribbling.

"I know. But Astrid, we have an eight year old and a five year old. How did that happen?"

"It took a lot of growing, learning and time. But I couldn't imagine it any different or with anybody else", her blue eyes sparkle and I can't help but kiss her sweet peach colored lips.

My bride of nine whole years.

She has been greater than the Chieftess I ever dreamed of having. And then some!

I am especially loving this time now where both kids go to school and I get to do my everyday duties with my wife.

"Whoa Hiccstrid's in here we better come back later...", I hear Snotlout's voice from the doors. Tuffnut snickers behind him.

"Ugh. What is it?", I ask turning around.

"Nothing really. Fishlegs is calling all of us to the school. He wants to do a Dragon Riders panel for class today", he says with such a prideful face.   
"I will re-visit the awesomeness that was SnotFang!"

"Oh Thor... Sounds like fun, uh we're coming! Give us one second!", I try to scramble all of my things together and throw them in my satchel.

Astrid takes my hand and we follow the excited Snotlout and slouching Tuff down to the academy. 

—

Chairs were set up for us on the platform. I sit in between my Astrid and Fishlegs, then Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout down the line.

We will have another session like this with my mom and Eret and such but today is specifically for the original gang. The gang that built the dragon riding empire, or call it what you will.

Fishlegs has referred to me as the Dragon Master a few times and it honestly made my stomach churn slightly. I haven't been called that in years and quite frankly, it always made me a little uncomfortable.

I'm no master that controls them, I just discovered the ways to show dragons that I meant no harm to them. Of course training them to partner with their rider, and creating a wonderful bond with incredible creatures.

"Chief Hiccup, won't you tell us the story of how you came to bond with Toothless", Fishlegs says and I oblige.

"Well. I had shot him down with a net-catapult of sorts, hoping to prove to my father that I could do what all the Vikings did at the time. Kill dragons..."

The room filled with tiny gasps of fear. The look in my children's eyes were sad, but they knew how this story turned out. I told it to them briefly many moons ago.

"Don't worry! I found him in the woods and I failed at trying to take his life because... he had the same fear in his eyes that I did. I looked at him, and saw myself"

They all exhale with relief and lean in closer to hear the rest.

"I went back to check on him because I knew he couldn't fly away due to losing a tail fin. I brought a fish because he might have been hungry. I ended up spending a lot of time with him to gain his trust. I thought... if I couldn't kill him, and he spared my life after I spared his. Maybe more could come from this mutual respect.

I did so for a few days until finally, without me looking into his eyes, he finally touched my hand with his snout. Thus creating the human and dragon bond."

"Ohhhh yeah! The hand thing!", Tuffnut interjects and the kids giggle

"I crafted a new tail of sorts. After many trials and errors, I built a saddle with attachments under his arms that stretched to his tail and could be maneuvered with clicks on a pedal"

I haven't re-lived these memories in my mind in such a long time.

I realized that this was nearly 15 years ago. Half of my life span.

I am over-come with a heavy sense of emotion that I hadn't felt in many years.

The simplicity of the innocence of Toothless and I bonding over a broken tail was the very thing that shaped my entire lifestyle. A way of living dedicated to making peace with dragons and showing people who they really are.

But the most important thing I ever did was let them go. I knew it was for the best and they needed to protect themselves. Seeing that I almost gave my life and Toothless saved mine countless times, it was better to be together from afar.

Until they can return in peace, it is our job to make sure no harm comes to them.

What am I so worried about? Of course this trip will be great. Toothless is my best bud.

He would never harm me, Astrid or my kids.

"Hiccup...? HICCUP?", Astrid says and I shake my head completely snapping back into reality.

They all look at me with blank eyes. Awaiting an answer for a question I probably didn't hear.

"You okay?", Fishlegs asks.

"Uhh. Um. Excuse me for a minute", I quickly stand and run out the double doors.

What has come over me?

All I can think about is Toothless. It's like when I first befriended the Night Fury.

He was all I could focus on.

"Hiccup? You okay babe?", Astrid slips through and shuts the door behind her.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me", I say as she cuffs my cheek.

"It's okay. Babe, you haven't told that story in years. I don't blame you for getting emotional over it. You changed the course of history and he was your best friend. That moment made us who we are today", she smiles up at me with tears in her eyes herself.

I wrap her in my arms and embrace her tightly.

"Thank you, Astrid...", I kiss her forehead.

"It's time", she says into my chest.

"For what M'lady?"

"It's time... to go"

"I know. We'll get the supplies ready as we wait out the couple of months before..."

"No, you Knucklehead. Time to go back inside. The kids are really confused in there", she laughs and I roll my eyes.

She punches my arm as she opens the door.

"Astrid...", I say through my teeth.

I grab her hand as we go back inside.

"Sorry everyone I needed some fresh air", I sigh as I'm still laughing at my wife's comment.

"It's okay Chief! Now, does anyone have a question next?", Fishlegs asks the class.

Lillian Ingerman raises her little hand in the air.

"Yes sweetie go ahead!", Fishlegs calls on his daughter.

"How did you convince the others to ride dragons with you?", she asks me.

The entirety of the gang groans and Snotlout gags himself.

"Oooh Hiccstrid was born that day", he says still gagging.

The kids look at us confused again.

"Um, well, it started out with my husband taking me on a flight for the very first time...", Astrid says.

She goes into the details of the story as I sit back and reminisce in the memories of that wonderful evening.

Thus I had my Astrid beside me ever since.


	49. Astrid

The white blanket that covered the island glistened and gleamed as the sun shown upon the powdered snow.

We just celebrated our ninth Snoggletog on New Berk about a week ago.

The kids got all sorts of goodies and new dragon toys to play with.

Hiccup had made shelves for the house for all of the new trinkets and clothing Zephyr and Nuffink are needing as they grow older.

The new year will begin tomorrow and quite frankly, I am nervous and excited for the 10th year of living on our island and of course the dragons migrating the the Hidden World.

My stomach churned within me as I stared out on the village around me, making our way up to the Great Hall.

Hiccup and I just dropped off the kids with my mom and dad so we can go to a meeting.

I followed my husband closely and he reached his hand out behind him to grab mine. Our fingers quickly intertwined as he read his check-list in his other hand.

I've been feeling ill the last several days, but it may be my anxiety of what next week will bring.

"How are you feeling today, M'lady?", he asks upon seeing my pale face.

"I want to say better... I am just a little queasy", I say holding my stomach.

"Hmmm", he groans.

He stops and turns to look deeply into my eyes with furrowed eyebrows.

I look to my left and right confused.

"Astrid"

"Yes?"

"When was your last cycle?", he asks.

"Shhhhh the whole village might hear you!", I jump and cover his mouth.

But his question definitely hit me like a ton of wood as I truly don't know that answer.

"I... I don't know", I say and his eyes widen.

"Astrid Hofferson Haddock doesn't get anxious about voyages... do think it could be something else...?", he lifts one brow, looking at me.

Oh Thor.

"I... uh... you think...?", I say looking at him fearfully.

A wild smile appears on his face, "Well if you've missed one, I'd say go see Gothi"

He suggests and the mere thought of a third baby overwhelms me with joy and anxiousness.

It's been so wonderful with the two of them the last 5 years, it's hard to imagine another little one!

He's blushing now as we realized that we probably haven't been too careful the last couple of years, seeing that we haven't gotten pregnant again.

I don't recall not having a cycle for a long while, but it wasn't recent.

"No rush on that, it's still way too early to know. We have a trip to prepare the village of our absence for", I say.

"Ohhh. Now we're the determined one to get ready for this thing?", he mocks me slightly.

"Yes Knucklehead. Now let's go!", I say heading up the stairs with him so close behind me that his hands are on my waist.

The gang is all seated at the table towards the back, leaving mine and Astrid's chair empty.

"Chief. Chieftess. Please join us", Eret says and the tension in the room intensifies as they are all staring at us with solace expressions.

I give Hiccup a concerned glance.

Gobber and Valka are standing adjacent to the long table in the shadow of the fire light.

"Is everything alright? We're just meeting about the few days we'll be gone. Nothing major", Hiccups says as he helps me sit by pulling out my seat.

"It's not your absence, but your destination we want to address...", Fishlegs says with a sad face.

Oh gods... I think they figured it out.

We had tried to keep it hush-hush due to the desire of everyone else wanting to see their dragons, it would be an insane risk if too many ships got that close again.

But I guess Hiccup's excitement, the rising sense of peace in the Archipelago, and the 10th anniversary of their departure coming up gave them the signs.

"Listen... we didn't want to hurt any feelings... we just want to make sure they're okay...", Hiccup begins but Snotlout cuts him off.

"As much as I want to see Hookfang again, I think it is better that only you guys go"

I am utterly shocked at his SELFLESS statement.

"What?", I question, not believing my ears.

"Yeah. We know the dragons and we fought a battle right there. It would be dangerous", Ruffnut says.

I am relieved as Hiccup is too, judging by his hand on my thigh.

"Yeah. We'd raise hell again if we invaded their home with too many of us", Tuffnut says and I'm thrown through another loop with the maturity in his voice too.

I'm almost emotional at the tone of our group.

"Go Chief, make sure they're alright. Whether peace is enough now or later, just make sure the beasts are well-to-do", Gobber says hobbling over.

"I agree. No harm will come to you or the dragons if it's just the family", Valka smiles.

I am thoroughly surprised and quite honored that our friends are coming from such a position of respect. That they're okay with only Hiccup and I going on this voyage, even though they may miss out on a once in a lifetime chance.

"Thank you for checking on our dragons, Hiccup. We look forward to your stories upon your return. We've got the village and tactics covered", Fishlegs says as he stands, emotion slightly hanging onto his sentence. I thank him, as does my Husband.

He leaves rather quickly and Ruff follows close behind to check on him.

We may be 30 years old, but I know a tearful Fishlegs when I see one. He will never outgrow that sensitive side.

Eret shakes Hiccup's hand and gives me a respectful nod. I do the same.

Tuff pats Hiccup's shoulder, and Valka gives me a big mama hug.

"Take care of him. And the children", she looks into my eyes sharply.

"As always", I smile and she hugs me again.

"You two have fun, and be safe", Gobber hugs both of us and squeezes our air-supply shut.

"Gobber!", I shout and Hiccup is whining to be released.

I am so thankful to the gods that we have some of the most incredible people leading behind us. 

I love my Chief, my friends and my Tribe. 

__________________

The fire was crackling and snapping as we all got close and huddled around its warmth.

It's the night before our big trip and to say the least, I was nervous. For the sake of bringing my babies with us.

Hiccup is sitting closest to the cool stones that led up to the wood burning inside the fireplace. He poked it and moved the glowing logs around to make the flame grow brighter.

He snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side. He tenderly kisses my temple; I look up at him with kind eyes and kiss his lips that were surrounded by scruff, which I didn't mind.

Zephyr was on the rug drawing her picture of a Flightmare and Nuffink was having his toy Vikings fight each other to the death.

Our dopplegangers were in their element as we peacefully enjoyed the closeness of our family.

Hiccup puts a hand on my belly and whispers in my ear, "Whether it be within you or not, it would be quite amazing to see another one sitting in front of us"

I lean over on his shoulder as I place my hand over his, which was still on my belly.

"I think so too", I smile.

In this moment I have no fears of what the future may hold for us. As long as I have Hiccup and my children, I am content and have everything I need.

The maturity of the gang a few days ago astounded me. It just proved to me that we are growing older and wiser as the years roll by. It's clear to me that Hiccup and I have done the best we can to lead New Berk into the future, and it's paying off well.

The dragons of course played an important role in it, and now we may have the opportunity to show the next generation the extraordinary gift we were able to have for 6 years of our lives.

I snuggle into my husbands arms in the large chair we always shared.

Nothing could ever change the love and ever growing passion I have for him everyday of my life.

Which will continue as we walk the halls of Valhalla forever.


	50. Hiccup

_There were dragons when I was a boy. There were great, grim, sky dragons that nested on the cliff tops like gigantic scary birds. Little, brown scuttly dragons that hunted down the mice and rats in well-organized packs. Preposterously huge Sea Dragons that were twenty times as big as the Blue Whale._

_Some say they crawled back into the sea without leaving a bone nor fang for men to remember them by._

_Others said they were nothing but folk-tales to begin with._

_Eh, I'm okay with that._

_—_

The vast blue ocean was bright as the blue sky was seen through the scattered clouds. Almost as if the winter was ceasing to exist.

Nuffink was in my arms as we let the cool air wash our faces with the fresh sea salt.

He watched me carefully as I looked out on the waters, searching for a sign of that great waterfall.

"Here", I say softly.

Astrid begins fastening the sail and Zephyr helps her with the second rope.

I nod at my boy with a smile and he lays his hand on mine to help me drop-anchor.

The fog wasn't as dense as the night a couple of years ago, but it was a mist that acted as a veil between us and their safe haven that is, "The Hidden World".

My heart is pounding in my chest.

Astrid senses it as she walks over to me.

Nuff reaches out for mom as I hand him to her. Zeph excitedly leans on the edge of the wooden railing and tries to see where I'm looking.

I take two steps forward and lean on the smooth, sanded wood myself.

All is silent for a moment. My heart beat trying to keep up with my breathing as I see figures on the rocks ahead of us.

I see the silhouette of his oval head and ears lifted at full attention at the sight of our ship.

I gasp in disbelief of my eyes.

Was it my imagination?

Or am I really seeing him?

Suddenly the outline of the Light Fury appears as well. Then, in between the mated furies, three little heads pop up. Each one uniquely mixed in scale color and eyes that resembled Toothless and the Light Fury so well.

Astrid "awes" at the sweet sight.

Toothless stands to his claws and wings spread open wide as he leaps from his rock, only to land upon the head of the carved dragon on the bow on my ship.

My children gasp and Astrid pulls Nuffink into her chest and Zephyr hides behind her.

His pupils are stick skinny as if resembling a wild Toothless I found in the meadow all those years ago.

I put my hand up as to stop him from attacking, but I knew deep down he would remember the simple motion of my hand that bonded us.

"Hey... hey there, bud", I say as Astrid holds the kids close.

Toothless creeps down the large wooden mast and onto the deck.

"Remember me?", I say with such desperation. My family's lives are at stake and pray to the gods my best friend recognizes me.

My hand is still out as he stands on his hind-legs.

"It's okay", I hear Astrid behind me. Little gasps following.

I can only think to do what I do best.

My hand is raised still, I close my eyes and look away.

I hear a slight sniff...

"AHHHHHH", I am completely taken down in a multi-kilo weighted night fury hug. I can't help but laugh at his consistent licking.

Astrid lets out a relieved chuckle as she exhales deeply.

"H-hey! I am glad to see you too bud!", I say as he gurgles happily and continues to excitedly prance all about me.

"He's not going to eat your father", I hear my bride say from the same position.

By this point Toothless has me pinned and he's licking my entire torso and face.

"How's the tail holding up? Oh it could use some oil, a little fine tuning", I chuckle trying to keep my hands on his snout so he stops licking.

"Look! It's okay, they're friends", Astrid points out.

I sit up and Toothless does one more hefty, slobbery lick to the side of my head, "Ahhheeewwwaa"

I see that my poor Zephyr and Nuffink are in a complete state of fear.

But the exhilarating joy I have in my being is too great to allow such a earth-shattering moment to go to waste. The pure happiness I feel within must be shared with my two precious kids.

I look over to my beautiful wife who has a Nuff wrapped in her cape and Zeph closed off and in the safety of her mothers arm.

"Here", I motion my hand for them to come to me.

Zephyr's eyes widen and utter fear is plastered across her face.

I only see one of Nuffink's eyes. I'm quite surprised to see him so afraid, considering he is his mother's child.

"Go on, it's alright", Astrid looks at her daughter.

I swear Zeph is saying "are you kidding me?!" in her mind.

Astrid nudges them a little and they toddle over slowly.

"He's not gunna hurt you. Put your hands out like this"

They do as I set them up, "that's it".

"Let him come to you", I say and I sit back completely content.

I await the moment that I had dreamed of ever since I became a father to these two. To get a glimpse, to get a touch of what it was like to be with dragons.

Nuffink has his hand on his face and Zephyr finally closes her eyes.

Toothless' snout touches their hands.

Astrid's eyes light up like I haven't seen in a decade. The pure bliss that is showing our kids a part of who we are sends us over the moon within.

Zephyr's face lights up like her mothers and a wide-toothed smile that completely melts every inch of fear that was in her.

Nuffink just sighs in wonder.

Toothless bounces excitedly as we all laugh in astonishment and zeal.

After a quick pet from Astrid, Toothless lifts himself from the ship and flies over the entrance to the Hidden World and lets out a bellowing roar down.

He turns his head back and makes a loud purring noise to summon his mate and... babies.

Toothless leads them over to us and they stay a-flight near the ship.

"Amazing. A new kind of fury... how about... Night Light Fury?", I say admiring the three little offspring of my best bud.

"There you go", Astrid giggles at my successful attempt to name these ones.

Suddenly a familiar high pitched, howling roar is heard with an echo.

"Oh my gods", I hear my Astrid say with shaky disbelief.

A brightly colored Deadly Nadder appears from the waterfall and she squaks at the sight of her rider.

"STORMFLY! MY GOOD GIRL!", my wife jumps with excitement.

She lands on the ship as well as Toothless.

Astrid scratches Stormfly's chin vigorously and hugs her nose.

She looks up at me with a nostalgic and grateful smile.

"So what to you say bud? One last flight?", I say and Toothless leaps with his tongue flapping about.

I grab Nuffink in my arms and Toothless digs his nose under my feet and throws us onto his back.

Astrid smirks and she pats Stormfly's neck to get on easy, pulling Zephyr on with her. 

________

I close my eyes and reminisce this feeling that I had once been so used to, and quite possibly took for granted.

My son has his little arms out as if he was flying and I couldn't help but smile. Toothless takes us in little waves as I toss Nuffink in the air, laughing that contagious laugh Astrid and I can't get over.

The Light Fury, whom I look to with great thanks for saving my life almost 10 years ago, is soaring with a smile and checking on the little ones behind her.

The night lights test out their little powers that they inherited.

The white one with black tipped ears and bright greenish-blue eyes comes up beside Nuff and he reaches for her.

She playfully growls and bats his hands with her claws.

Astrid zooms by on her Nadder with a thrilled Zephyr raising her arms.

We both do twists and turns and flips in the air. Finally, Stormfly and Toothless fly near each other so I drop Nuff on to Astrid's back and I use my hand to lift my precious little girl onto my bud's back.

Oh the conversations and questions Zephyr will have when we get home.

I look forward to every single moment of that. 

I am beyond relieved that the dragons are okay and I know for certain, through time and war, that they will not be touched. 

Peace could be possible one day, but it's up to us to figure out our differences for ourselves. 

However long it may take. 

As long as he's safe.

____

_Yes, the world believes the dragons are gone... or if they ever existed at all._

_But we Berkians..._

_we know otherwise._

_And we will guard the secret,_

**_Until They Can Return in Peace._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods...
> 
> I can't believe it.
> 
> 10 years... and it's all over.
> 
> 50 chapters!
> 
> I am so attached to this story and the characters within it. It's hard to say goodbye... I originally posted to Wattpad and it has over 50k reads!
> 
> How to Train Your Dragon has been a part of who I am since I was 12 years old.
> 
> It's been an honor and a real joy to write a story beyond the silver screen. Credit to Dreamworks for creating such an incredible story based off an even more amazing book series.
> 
> I hope I did the movies and shows justice.
> 
> Most importantly,
> 
> THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ ALONG WITH EVERY UPDATE AND SENDING SUCH ENCOURAGING WORDS!
> 
> I couldn't have done it without you all.


End file.
